Scottish letters to the world
by Nightmare Owl
Summary: Scotland is being forced by his brother to write letters to the other nations. There will probably be a lot of cursing done by Scotland. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

Greetings a'm bein' forced tae stairt writing letters.

Englain 'n' th' Scots Pairliament huv decided ah dinnae git alang wi' ither nations weel enough. A' body else haes stairted writing letters tae ither nations sae ah, o' coorse huv tae jyne th' bandwagon tae shut mah wee brother up. Whiles ah wish ah cuid juist haud a pillow ower his coupon 'til he stopped moving bit that micht stairt a war.

Och 'n' Ireland if yer reading this letter git ower it ah didnae mean tae gie ye bevvy poisoning! If ye weren't sic a fin blootert ah wouldn't ask ye tae come swallyin wi' me ilka weekend.

Sincerely,

Scotland

P.S. A'm throwing a pairtie this weekend fur a'body wha wants tae git blootert. It'll be at England's hoose.

* * *

><p>((AN: I'm writing in Scots using a translator so I'm kind of cheating doing this but oh well I want everything to me close to being like a Scottish accent. If you have trouble reading any of it just tell me and I'll tell you what it says. I thought this might be a little bit more interesting though. If not enough people know what it says I'll start writing normal.

Coupon means face

Bevvy means alcohol

Blootert means drunk

Swallyin means drinking))


	2. Chapter 2: Madrid and Enrique I

Dear Señor Escocia,

Hola! I would hold the pillow over his face for you because you can't declare

war on cities (at least, I don't THINK you can), but England is nice to me, so

the point would be moot. Moot points are no fun!

Uh-oh. Enrique is glaring at me like he wants to eat me. El Diablo es en mi

perro... the Devil is in my dog! He's gonna eat me... oh, wait. I know what's

wrong!

My apologies for going crazy on you, Señor Escocia.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique el Perro Loco

P.S. No, gracias. I have to make sure Enrique doesn't eat anyone's face or

something... I wonder why he's being such a little monster recntly... demonic

dog.

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique<p>

Weel if he wid act lik' a man 'n' stop bein' sic a ninny ah wouldn't wantae git th' pillow. Ah dinnae hawp ye kin declare war oan a city even if yer juist attacking a single city. Englain is crakin' tae a'body he isnae related tae sae amurnay surprised he doesn't treat ye lik' jobby.

Hauld yer horses 'n' body wants ye sloch ye or a dug? Did ye feed th' bugger th'day or is he juist losing his mynd? if that dug tries tae sloch ye, yi''ll need tae tak' him oot back 'n' dae awa' wi' him afore he takes ye oot. Mah wolfhound wid meet mah gun if he ever keeked at me lik' ah wis a treat fur him.

Dinnae apologize ye did hee haw wrong.

Sincerely,

Scotland

P.S.

Bring th' dug tae th' pairtie ah cuid snib him in England's bedroom sae whin he gets hame fur th' world meetin 'n' tries tae gang tae kip he'll be th' yin that dug attacks instead o' ony o' us.

* * *

><p>((Crakin' means nice<p>

Jobby means shit

Sloch means eat

Keeked means looked))


	3. Chapter 3: Åland I

Åland I

Tjenare Skottland!

How are you? I thought that I'd write this letter, since Stockholm is giving

me a hell, Köpenhamn is drunk, Oslo and Reykjavik is sailing (Again) and

Helsingfors is in love with Moscow. Again. I should really stop hanging out

with the capitals, they don't do anything that make sense anyway.

And who doesn't want to put a pillow over the face of someone, but as you say

(Write?), that might start a war, and Pappa Finland wouldn't be glad with me

if I dragged him into truobble...

Sincerely

Hanna-Maira Oxenstierna

* * *

><p>Åland<p>

P.S. Oh, you're having a party? Can I come? Pretty please with some sugar on

top? Technically, I'm only 17 (And a few thousand of years), so I understand

if you say no... But I drink anyway, so...

Dear Åland,

A'm bin bonny guid howfur aboot ye? Aye capitals ur forordinar mad rocket A've learned that whin ah meant England's capital. Sweet wee thing 'til ye tak' her swallyin then she cuid mak' a grown mon greet fur his maw. Ye shuid come ower 'n' pairtie wull th' United Kingdom instead o' hingin oot wi' fowk that mak' yi'll waant tae git intae a bar rammy.

It likelie wouldn't stairt a war if ah git mah brothers tae hulp me. Englain wont be able tae tak' oan me, north Ireland, 'n' Wales a' at Wance even if we didnae huv an army. Is Finland ever nae upset aboot something? ah dinnae hawp A've ever seen him smile ither than at Finland.

Sincerely,

Scotland

P.S.

Och coorse ye kin come tae pairtie! ye kin dram at 17 in th' United Kingdom sae it doesn't pure maiter. Truly ye kin dram at five in th' privacy o` yer ain hame. Even if it wasn't legal ah wouldn't stop ye.


	4. Chapter 4: Madrid and Enrique II

**Madrid and Enrique II**

Dear Señor Escocia,

You have to remember that Inglaterra is an old man now, and old men are like that! You never know. People are always doing weird stuff, so they might find a way to declare war on cities. Bunch of crazies... Really? He treats you like that?

Yeah, I fed him. I think he's just being muy estupido again. He's like that sometimes. I think it's because he used to be a feral dog, and I haven't really showed him that I'm the leader lately. If he tries anything, I'll just give him a good whack on the nose. He's such a pushover when I stand up to him. You have a wolfhound? So I'm not the only one with a dog! Of course, Uncle Gilbert told me his brother has dogs, but I've never even talked to Señor Alemania and Uncle Gilbert is kinda crazy in my opinion (don't tell him I said that, por favor!), so I'm not sure if I should trust him on that matter.

Okay. Gracias.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique (still loco)

P.S. Señor Inglaterra would probably figure out to hit him on the nose, too, but it's worth a shot. Enrique's pretty intimidating, being as huge and as scarred as he is. I'll come and bring Enrique along, if you really want me to.

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

A'm older than Englain is sae he needs tae halt acting ancient. Ah raised him or at least tried! He's sic an ingrate. Englain wouldn't declare war oan a city unless ah pat something in his scones again. Huv ye ever pat drugs in someone's fairn? Tis bloody hilarious! Aye Englain forordinar likes tae stairt jobby wi' me lik' bringing up Darien mah deid colony.

Okay mak' sure tae nae let him think he haes th' upper haun or he'll stairt making a pack in yer hoose. Trust me ye dinnae wantae wake up wi' a pack o' wild dugs in yer kip. Aye ah huv a wolfhound. Thare ur mair nations oot thare wha huv a dug bit mines wis a gift frae th' Republic o' Ireland. Ludwig's dugs ur push overs. Th' dugs ur pie-eater 'n' spoiled sae whin ah growl at thaim or shaw mah wallies thay tuck tail 'n' run. Ah dinnae tell Gilbert anythin' he ainlie wid fin' something oot frae me if ah tellt Francis whin blootert 'n' th' eejit passed oan th' information.

Sincerely,

Scotland

P.S. Ah will think aboot it. Mibbie ah shuid skelp him wi' a cane lik' ah did whin he wis a wean. Okay bit foremaist teach him tae attack Englain. It'll gies a' a guid roar sin if America comes he'll greet!

((Sorry for the late reply I've been lazy since I had a convention last weekend and it tired me out.

(Fairn is food, Kip is bed, pie-eater is fat))

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Bavaria I

**Bavaria I**

Servus Schottland,

long time no see! How are you these days? Still suffering under your annoying

little brother? I share your pain... although I guess that England can be even

worse than Germany, on the other hand I also have Prussia driving me up the

wall...

Anyway, I wanted to invite you to a little "my brother is getting on my nervs

and I finally want my independence (back)!" self-help group (we'll have to

find a better title, I guess... xD). Corsica, Basque, Catalonia, Kosovo, Texas

and some others are joining as well. Are you interested?

Pfiadi, Bavaria (Bayern)

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Aye it as bin a lang time sin we've seen ilk ither hasn't it? ither than dealing wi' Englain A've bin guid. Ah wish ah wasn't aye suffering under his rule bit a'm. Th' wee besom is aye picking oan travellers wha huv dane hee haw tae wrong him. Trust me Englain mak's Germany keek lik' a sweet puppy plus Prussia is easy tae deal wi'. He forordinar spends Fridays wi' me 'n' France.

I might come but I might bring the rest of my siblings since only Ireland isn't under the brats rule. Though you need to change the name I don't finally want my independence back I've always wanted it back from the first second he took it. I'll talk to North Ireland and Wales and see if we should come.

Sincerely,

Scotland

P.S. Will there be whiskey and cigars?

* * *

><p>Yay for the first Bavaria letter. I will reply as soon as I get revies<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Bavaria II

**Bavaria II**

Servus Schottland,

great! Ja, ask your brothers, too. The more we are, the better.

Sure, the same goes for me. Prussia beat me and forced me to join the German

Empire in 1871. But I never gave up dreaming of my independence. I also

planned to leave Germany after the Wars, but unfortunately I didn't stand a

chance against Ludwig and the Allies when they discovered my secret plans.

Well, I don't know England that well, I have to admit. It's been a long

time since I've been allowed to attend world meetings, so I hardly ever see

the other countries nowadays. I only remember that he was always fighting with

France. Germany is alright most of the time, but he's way too bossy and

strict. I HATE being ordered around! I am the proud free state of Bavaria, and

not Germany's little lapdog… or cash cow.

What, you hang out with Prussia? Himmel! In my opinion the Saupreiss is the

personification of a ruined party. He doesn't have the least bit of

Gemütlichkeit, that's why he's forbidden to show up at the Oktoberfest.

But I get along well with France, too. I was allied to him several times in

history. Say hi to him for me when you meet him next Friday.

Good question! Quebec wanted to take care of the dinner, but we haven't

spoken about the beverages yet. We have plenty of beer of course (I am the

world's most famous beer brewer after all), but I guess a good Whiskey

can't hurt. I don't have any cigars though, since I am a very strict

non-smoking country. But you can bring some if you promise to smoke them

outside.

Pfiadi, Bavaria

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Ah juist asked thaim 'n' baith north Ireland 'n' Wales said thay wull jyne th' group if ah go.

Ah awready knew that ye wur taken ower by Prussia 'n' then passed oan tae Germany whin Prussia lost his nation. It kinda seems wrong tae bygae ye aroond lik' ye'r a toy or something.

Even if ye dinnae attend meetings doesn't mean ye cannae git tae ken nations in mah een. A've gotten close wi' th' Nordics ower time o' juist popping up uninvited. Nae juist wi' France wi' me tae. France 'n' ah used tae huv an alliance that meant ilka time France attacked Englain ah did tae sae he hud tae rammy us baith aff. France 'n' Englain huv a loue hate kinship juist lik' Englain haes wi' America. Be happy ye aye huv yer ain dialect Bavaria. Englain teuk awa' mah land's language. Nae even yin percent even mind th' language.

Ah ainlie hing oot wi' him fur France likes tae git us tae huv a swallyin contest 'n' France kens he wull lose sae he haes tae bring in someone wha kin challenge me. That seems harsh nae tae let him gang tae Oktoberfest. A've ne'er bin tae yin bit it aye sounded interesting. Ah will tell him ye said guid day whin ah batter him oan Friday.

Weel remind Quebec whit happens whin ah dinnae huv a least yin gless o' whiskey th' entire nicht. If yi'll waant me tae bring mah ain whiskey tell me sae ah kin mak' sure tae bring enough. Urr ye shitting me? ah cannae smoke at a' ben? amurnay gaun then! ye'r telling a chain smoker that thay kin ainlie smoke ootdoors. Ah wid ne'er be ben ither than tae git myself something tae sloch or dram!

Sincerely,

Scotland

P.S. Dinnae say Himmel aroond Wales. He wull think ye'r taking aboot me sin mah human name is Hamish 'n' he wull think tis a nickname fur me sin he loues nicknames. Ye'll ainlie ever hear Englain ca' me Hamish though th' rest o' thaim forordinar ca' me Hammy.

((I love how it looks and sounds so I can't help but enjoy writing like this. I'm trying to remember putting little translations at the bottom but sometimes I forget to put them so if you can't figure out what I wrote tell me and I'll translate it.

rammy = to fight yin = one swallyin contest = a drinking contest batter = punch

a' ben = inside sloch or dram = eat or drink))


	7. Chapter 7: Madrid and Enrique III

Madrid and Enrique III

Dear Señor Escocia,

I'm not sure if I have or not. There are periods in my life that I don't

remember for some reason. No, but I've thrown tomatoes at people before! Papa

España thought I was drunk when I did it. Huh. Inglaterra sounds like Rome's

twin now.

Alright, I won't. I actually don't know a lot of nations, so I wouldn't know

who has a dog. Pushovers aren't bad, as long as they're not fat beggars and/or

cowards. I don't very well trust Uncle Francis, either, but for different

reasons. Dios mio, mi padre has crazy friends! Ahh... mine are crazy, too, so

I can't say anything.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique

P.S. It wouldn't be hard to train Enrique to do that. He learned to howl on

command pretty quickly. Silly tourists, cowardice is not welcome here en mi

ciudad, especialmente durante la noche.

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Huv ye ever asked Spain aboot th' hings tae see if something happened that wid mak' ye forget whit ye did? that soonds lik' fin. A'm waantin' tae throw tomatoes at fowk. By Rome ye dae mean Ancient Rome? if sae amurnay surprised sin Rome teuk Englain 'n' Wales. Th' eejit wanted hee haw tae dae wi' me.

Weel ye cuid aye ask aroond. Maist nations huv some sort o' pet bit a dinnae ken howfur mony o' thaim ain dugs. Ah dinnae mynd pushovers bit ah dinnae lik' spoiled animals or fowk. It's braw nae tae trust Francis ah juist huv a lang history wi' him cried th' auld Alliance. We a' huv odd mukkers sae dinna fash yirsel aboot it.

Yer dug soonds lik' he wid be fin tae teach tricks. Ah thought mah dug howfur tae climb oan tap o' th' hoose tae alert me if someone is comin'. If he hears something he'll gang check it oot fur me.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((The ghost tours sound kind of weird but who am I to talk? I know some Spanish so I usually know what you are saying if you use little Spanish words so don't worry about it if you aren't fluent or not.))


	8. Chapter 8: Netherlands I

**Netherlands I**

Hallo Schotland,

How are you? I'm actually writing this as an excuse to not hang out with

Belgium...who's hanging out with Romano and Spain again...

The other day I went out drinking with Engeland en Pruisen; Engeland mentioned

something about you owing him money...? Thought I'd let you know before

Engeland goes bat shit on you.

Well, Ik- I have to go help with planning Amsterdam's gay pride week...set up

all the canals and that. I'll talk to you sometime soon.

Varrwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

A've bin daein' guid howfur aboot yersel'? Aye nae getting alang wi' Spain efter a' thae years? Weel if it helps ye escape dealing wi' someone wha drives ye insane cop free tae uise writing me as an excuse. Ah dinnae mynd.

Ah awready ken ah owe his dosh. A've owed him dosh fur years noo bit he'll likelie ne'er git it. Th' besom wont dae anythin' sin he kens he cannae tak' me oan na maiter howfur hard he tries.

Huv fin working oan th' bufty pride! tell me howfur it turns oot!

Sincerely,  
>Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Netherlands II

**Netherlands II**

Hallo Schotland,

I've been well enough, though the farmers are still having trouble. With that

ecoli scare at Luddy's place.

Thanks...Belgium can be a bit well, crazy.

No I don't get along with that stupid Spaniard, especially not after the World

Cup. Damn him and his one offside goal!

I'll let you know, it's in August but it takes time to get a whole city built

on canals ready for something like that.

Varrwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands.

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Weel gie it some time 'n' hings shuid gang back tae normal a'm sure. Ah heard aboot th' hail ecoli scare frae Englain bit ah wasn't completely listening.

Ye'r welcome. A've ne'er let Belgium in body sae ah ainlie ken o' stories fowk huv tellt me. Is she pure that bad?

Urr ye pure beelin' ower th' World Cup? coudnae ye juist challenge him, win 'n' then prove that his team sucks? Spain likelie wid gree tae a rematch bit he'll likelie be insane aboot it.

That does sound lik' it wid be a lot o' wirk. Whin it comes aroond ah micht huv tae tak' a trip tae see it.

Sincerely,  
>Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Netherlands III

**Netherlands III**

Hallo Schotland,

She's more or less hyper, I mean she's nice and all...but sometimes it just

really get on my nerves. And when she gets me I end up at De Wallen...

That's a good idea actually...maybe I should ask Duits if he wants a game

against him too...

It'd nice for you to visit, I get bored sitting between,Belgium and Luxembourg

as well as mister-stick-up-his-ass.

Varrwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Is she as bad a Hungary? Ah ower deal wi' someone wha is hyper than someone wha beats fowk wi' frying pans. Ah ken howfur it cuid git oan yer nerves.

An' a' git a referee wha hates baith sides sae baith sides git caught if thay swick. Guid luck taking him oan this time. Ah will be watchin'!

Sin ah dinnae see either often ah huv tae ask wha is worse Austria or Germany? fowk huv tellt me Austria is a snob bit he cannae control a'body oan his ain 'n' he doesn't lik' tae rammy sae he kinda soonds lik' a priss. Germany oan th' ither haun a'maist git me tae rammy him afore sin he tried tae order me tae clam up whin ah gaed tae a world conference.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	11. Chapter 11: Madrid and Enrique IV

**Madrid and Enrique IV**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Nope, I never asked him. I asked one of my friends about it, though. She said

something about me going insane during certain periods in history, such as

during the time of the Spanish Inquisition, so we think the parts of my life

that I don't remember are just psychotic lapses. Ahaha, I didn't know people

could run that fast until I threw the tomatoes at them! Oh, no, I mean the

city.

I think I will if I get the chance. Now I just wonder who has what. I almost

think spoiled people are worse than spoiled animals. I was raised with the

man, and I'm still not comfortable being alone with him. Actually, I don't

think Papa trusts him alone with any of my siblings or myself.

Which is probably why he left me with his axe on the one occasion I was forced

to stay with Uncle Francis by myself. That was a fun experience.

That's actually a very good idea. I'm curious now. Has anything ever actually

happen- There. Is. A. Cat. In my house. I don't know how it got in, but I

think that's why Enrique was acting like that. Now he's hellbent on killing

it. I feel like I'm sitting in the eye of a hurricane while all hell breaks

loose around me.

Er.. I'm going to go save the cat from Enrique, so adios.

Madrid y Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Weel that cannae be guid that ye huv insane periods. Nae muckle a`body kin dae aboot it though sae dinna fash yirsel aboot it. Juist ask yer mukkers tae film ye whin yer daein' mad rocket hings sae ye dinnae huv tae worry aboot nae knowing whit ye did. That soonds lik' sae muckle fin!

Spoiled fowk ur worse than spoiled animals bit thay baith ur annoying 'n' mak's me wish idiots didnae huv kids or pets. Francis loues bonny hings sae if he calls ye bonny mind run screaming. Antonio doesn't ken that Francis is as ill as he is. Na yin trusts bairns wi' Francis!

Th' ainlie thing that ever happened that ah hud tae be alerted aboot wis whin Rome stairted comin' thro' th' land. A cat? howfur did a cat git in yer hoose? let Enrique tak' care o' it. He's juist trying tae protect ye frae something he feels is a threat tae ye 'n' him. Ye shouldn't save th' moggie sae it leaves a lesson aboot entering yer hame.

Sincerely,  
>Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)<p>

((Wow that really sucks! I'm sorry you're being blamed for the damage done by a cat and dog. Well I'll be waiting for you to be able to write on here again. Thanks for the heads up that you wont be able to answer for a while.))


	12. Chapter 12: Netherlands IV

**Netherlands IV**

Hallo Schotland,

As bad as Hungary, hell no. I don't think anyone other then Belarus is worse

then Hungary...

That's good! I'll see when I have time for a game.

They are both my cousins so I'm not supposed to be mean to them but, Austria

is indeed a stuck up priss. Hungary needs to hit him over the head a couple

more times...then maybe he'll shut up about me and my...drugs.

Germany is a stick in the mud, Prussia is way better to hang out with. He's

just to damn strict! He doesn't let anything get past him. (Surprise birthdays

don't work with him, we've tried). I'm still a bit mad at him, for WWII, he

really messed me up. Thankfully Canada was around...

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Th' thought o' Belarus mak's me shiver. Th' wummin cuid mak' a grown mon greet fur his maw.

Hungary wouldn't skelp Austria wi' th' frying pan. She loues him awfy much tae ever dae something lik' that tae th' priss even if it wid hulp toughen him up. Ye 'n' yer drugs? that soonds lik' something ah micht wantae jyne in oan!

Maist a' body ah blether tae hates Prussia 'n' seems tae ower dealing wi' Germany. Aye ah ken he is strict. A've bin tae meetings 'n' he mak's a' body follow his rules whin he is yin o' th' younger nations. That's fur ye huv tae drug his coffee 'n' lea him in Switzerland then let him fin' his wey back hame whaur th' pairtie wull be held. Canada is ma favorite nephew sin he is sae sweet.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	13. Chapter 13: Bavaria III

**Bavaria III**

Servus Schottland,

you said it!

Sure. I still often meet my old friends like Austria, France, Italy, sometimes

America, or my southern siblings. But it's just not the same. And I really

miss the rest of the whole lot. Most of them only visit me once a year for the

Oktoberfest or something.

I am very proud of my dialect. It's like the best way to demonstrate my

"otherness". Zefix! He took your language away? That's horrible! Can't you

re-teach your people proper speach again, or something? Herrgott

allmächtiger, I hope that doesn't happen to me as well. The youth in my

bigger cities already seems to speak nothing but Standard German anymore. What

an awful language that is! We must put "rescue our language" on the agenda of

our group.

That really sounds like France. What a lightweight! But I guess it's not easy

for anybody to outdrink YOU... I can't even remember the last evening I tried

(I guess being used to lots of strong-beer doesn't make me as immune to

whiskey). Na, the Oktoberfest is MY festival after all. So I declared it a

Prussia-free zone. You should come over this October. It's really worth a

visit.

No problem at all. I can get you some whiskey. But since I know how strict you

can be when it comes to your favourite beverage, it would maybe indeed be

better if you brought one of yours, too. I don't know if mine is good enough

for an expert.

But smoking is evil! It's like the black death of our times! You should stop

smoking as soon as possible. Well,... if you can't live without your cigars

even some minutes, I have another plan. We can just go to a Biergarten if the

weather stays as fine as it is now. It's outside and you can smoke as much as

you want.

What? "Himmel" as your nickname? You know that's German for "heaven", right?

Well, I guess there are worse nicknames after all... Ha ha!

Pfiadi, Bavaria

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Howfur dae ye count America as yin o` yer mukkers? ah hate th' wee besom mair than anythin'. Ah dinnae git alang wi' maist th' ither nations sin ah huv a short temper 'n' gilravage fightin'. Pure ainlie Wance a year?

Aye Englain teuk mah language frae me whin ah hud tae jyne th' British empire. Ah wish ah cuid juist reteach it bit it's kinda hard juist tae bring it back whin none o' thaim ken it. Maist fowk 'ere huv a dictionary that tells thaim whit words ur in Scots Gaelic bit thay dinnae ken th' grammar or anythin'. As lang as th' schuil teach in yer dialect then it shouldn't be lost. Mah language is tae far gaen fur it tae be rescued.

He isnae a lightweight juist he is a wine snob wha doesn't lik' swallyin anythin' else. Ah cannae dram wine unless it's wi' dinner at a special event. Russia cannae even outdrink me even whin we ainlie drank his vodka! Weel if yi'll waant tae tak' me oan again we kin huv a contest usin` yer heavy sae it's fair. Okay ah will come bit ye'r gaun tae huv th' jab o' finding me if ah dram myself oot cauld.

Ah will bring some o' mah ain whiskey juist encase yers isnae guid enough. Sin yer guid at making yer prized heavy a'm sure ye'll mak' whiskey up tae mah standards.

Smoking insae evil. A've ainlie huv set yin thing oan fire wi' mah cigars 'n' that wis France's hair (I fell asleep oan him 'n' mah ashes landed in his hair). Ah kin bide wi'oot thaim fur a few minutes bit ah git twitchy 'n' beelin' sae ye micht nae wantae huv me quit. That wid wirk 'n' if a' body else doesn't lik' th' idea tell thaim tae git ower it!

Wales wid think 'twas. Ah loue th' laddie tae death bit he whiles thinks hings that sound lik' mah name wid be a guid nickname.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	14. Chapter 14: Netherlands V

**Netherlands V**

Hallo Schotland,

Belarus is the only person who can make Russia cry. One time Hungary locked

them in a closet for 10 minutes...Russia didn't talk for a month.

If Hungary gets mad enough I'm sure she doesnt care who she hits.

When you come visit I can share, just don't tell Germany or Belgium.

I think a lot of us older nations get a bit pissed off at Germany ordering us

around...especially Prussia, since he deals with it everyday.

I like that idea...I should run it by Prussia...

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Ah micht wantae become her mukkers then sin she wull stop Russia frae trying tae add me tae his collection. Kin we dae that again tae him? it soonds lik' it wid be peaceful.

Ah think she does care sin forordinar she ainlie hits Prussia 'n' France wha baith fash Austria. Her frying pan is a weapon tae protect Austria frae a' th' perverts oot tae git him.

Amurnay oan speaking terms wi' Germany 'n' ah wont tell Belgium aboot anythin' sae dinna fash yirsel aboot it. It micht add some fin tae yer bufty pride parade richt?

Prussia needs tae be bossed aroond 'n' ah dinnae think he minds. Th' eejit is th' same age as Austria 'n' Switzerland bit aye needs tae Graw up sae Germany ordering him aroond micht be fur th' best. Th' rest o' us dinnae gie a jobby whit Germany haes tae say.

Gang ahead it shouldn't be that hard! 

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	15. Chapter 15: Bavaria IV

**Bavaria IV**

Servus Schottland,

he's not THAT bad. America is a little immature and maybe annoying from time

to time. But he is still a good guy. Of course we are not in complete

agreement too often though. But we got along surprisingly well during the

occupation after WW II. (See? That's exacly like I can't understand how

anybody would get along with the Saupreiss.)

Understandable! Most of our fellow nations are annoying brats... Yes,

sometimes once a year. But that goes only for the nations I don't have too

much to do with. I meet my Spezls and my neighbours very often of course.

That's a shame! I liked your Gaelic language very much. The problem is that

Bavarian is just a dialect and no recognized language. I really hope that the

everyday language can survive the eeeeeevil Standard German media. On the

other hand, I find Iceland's methods to preserve his language by all means a

little overdone as well.

Compared to us France is a lightweight. And a wine snob too. Ha ha! Beer,

wine, I have everything. Autsch! Alright, alright... The wine yards belong to

Franconia, mostly. Balg... Sure! Let's have a new drinking contest some time.

That'll be fun. You can also invite France if you really think that he could

stand a chance.

Ooookay, I will withstand the temptation of asking how zum Kuckuck you could

fall asleep on France with a cigar in your hand. I will not ask, no. No need

for explanation. I have some addictions too, even if cigars are definitely not

one of them. We'll just go to one of my beautiful beergardens.

Is making up nicknames something like a hobby for Wales or so?

Pfiadi, Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

He is th' ill! a bawherr immature? th' eejit calls me a wean fur ah dinnae huv mah independence! America doesn't even ken that Englain isnae th' entire United Kingdom! howfur kin ye see someone wha thinks Nessie is juist in mah heid as nae that ill? he didnae hulp ye fur he wanted tae mak' sure ye'r okay he helped ye fur he believes he mist be th' hero fur a' body even if he doesn't belong in th' rammy!

Even if thay aren't yer neighbours thay shuid aye visit ye mair than Wance a year. Ah dinnae git mony visitors either. Thay ainlie come fur mad rocket holidays that gang oan aroond 'ere. Ither than that ah forordinar ainlie git tae see mah siblings.

Weel if it mak's yer feelin' better ah aye ken howfur tae speak it though it's a deid language. Bavarian micht be a dialect bit th' mair it's used 'n' heard by bairns th' mair th' fowk wull stick tae thair roots o' using it instead o' standard German. Iceland haes an easy time keeping his language though. Whin ye'r an island wi' na ither nations oan th' land ye dinnae huv tae worry aboot losing yer language tae idiots aroond ye.

O' coorse France is a lightweight compared tae me! bairns in his nation mist be 18 tae buy bevvy bit in mines if yer 16 ye kin buy bevvy wi' ye meal wi'oot a single adult wi' ye. We ur used tae swallyin mair than France is. Ah wont invite France he doesn't staun a chance bit ah will invite Ireland sae we kin huv a real match!

It wasn't in mah haun 'twas in mah gob. Ah wis using his shoulder as a pillow 'n' we hud bin swallyin a' nicht. Ah dinnae care ye wull nae ask a'm gaun tae explain it ony wey. Ah huv a ill habit o' falling asleep afore putting mah cigar or fag oot sae normally someone wull come check oan me tae mak' sure amurnay gaun tae burn th' hoose doon. Ither than swallyin whit ither addictions dae ye huv?

In a wey aye bit he ainlie gives nicknames tae fowk he pure cares aboot. 

Sincerely,

Scotland


	16. Chapter 16: Netherlands VI

**Netherlands VI**

Hallo Schotland,

It was but still, I wouldn't want to be locked up in a coolest with Belarus so

I'm not lockig anybody up with her. In case they decide to get revenge on me

and put ME in the closet with her.

I don't think Prussia will ever grow up, so Germany's wasting his breath. Oh

well.

I think everybody protects themselves from France...but Austria has to get

Hungary to do it for him...ha! Priss indeed.

That's good, Belgium doesn't approve of that...and hey, we could always go to

De Wallen after the parade...

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Whit's th' worse that cuid happen if ye locked someone up wi' Belarus? she ainlie lik' Russia sae she wont try tae kip wi' ye or anythin' 'n' if ye didnae titch her she shouldn't dae anythin' richt?

That's true bit aye Prussia likelie doesn't lik' upsetting Germany awfy much.

Ah dinnae protect myself frae France. He kens nae tae titch me sexually unless given permission frae me. That's fur Austria cannae tak' care o' his-sel sin he gets lost in his ain country a' th' time.

Ah wouldn't mynd gaun tae De Wallen afterward. Ah huv tae ask though Netherlands urr ye intae guys or girls? Either wey ah wont baillie ye ah juist wantae ken whilk wey ye swing. 

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	17. Chapter 17: Netherlands VII

**Netherlands VII**

Hallo Schotland,

You do remember she like knives right?

Ja, Prussia doesn't like hurting Germany, but he likes to annoy him...

France...well France once upon a time was set about invading my vital regions,

I'm very glad THAT'S over.

Goed! I swing either way, I enjoy both.

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Aye bit she an' a' kens that ah kin git Russia tae come ower sae she kin shaw him howfur muckle she loues him. Ah think she saved me Wance frae Russia fur ah wis blootert 'n' didnae ken whaur ah wis. She mist o' see ah didnae wantae steal Russia sin ah thought he wis Denmark.

That's fur thay ur brothers. Ah lik' hurting 'n' annoying Englain bit Prussia 'n' Germany git alang sae it's different fur thaim.

Did na yin ever teach ye th' trick? France tried tae invade mah vital regions sae ah invaded his 'n' lets juist say efter that France freish his steid. Wance ye shaw France he isnae gaun tae be dominate ower ye he'll forordinar gie up.

Okay that's guid fur ah swing baith ways bit ah learn mair towards men sin maist nations ur guys 'n' ah didnae pure Graw up aroond wummin. Ah forordinar ask sin ah Wance wis wi' Bavaria 'n' asked whaur th' het guys ur 'n' he kinda git upset.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	18. Chapter 18: Netherlands VIII

**Netherlands VIII**

Hallo Schotland,

Ja...

Me and Belgium aren't really on the best of terms these days, but we're still

siblings...so we put up with each other. Luxembourg on the other hand doesn't

talk or visit us much...

Ik end up kicking him out every time...then he tries to come back. And Germany

has attacked/invaded me in both world wars...and Ik was NEUTRAL.

That's true...Anyways, I swing more towards men, unless I get a chance at a

woman...which is usually when England goes a messing about with spells.

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Ah kinda o' figured ye weren't oan guid terms sin ye seem tae be trying tae jook her even whin she isnae wi' Spain. Wha forordinar visits ye th' maist oot o' a' th' nations? ah ken it wull likelie be a European nation sin maist o' Asia doesn't fash a'body bit ilk ither.

Weel at least France haes given up sae ye dinnae huv tae worry aboot him anymair. Germany? Does he huv a thing fur ye? ah mean ah ken he likes men sin he asked Italy tae mairie him bit ye guys ur related sae shouldn't he lea ye alone?

Maist o' us dinnae git mony chances at wifie if we ur trying tae date ither nations. Englain doesn't mean tae mak' fowk intae girls wi' his magic he sucks at it 'n' wants tae be able tae git as guid as me bit he'll ne'er be that guid! ah cuid caw a'body intae a wifie if ah wanted bit ah think that is wrong unless thay wantae be a wifie fur a day.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland) 

((I'm getting better at replying fast I think. Writing letter fics is actually more fun than I thought it would be!))


	19. Chapter 19: Netherlands IX

**Netherlands IX**

Hallo Schotland,

Who visits me the most? Probably Canada and Japan, Germany and Belgium come

over a lot to but we'r neighbours.

Germany? Nee, him and Italy are together, he invaded me and mein zus because

everyone knows; get the low countries and you get France...

I agree with you there no one can beat Scottish magic...maybe Russia...ah

well. It's funny when England messes up, especially if Canada's over...he

looks heil leuk in a dress.

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Canada ainlie visits me whin ah huv a lot snaw sae we kin speil hockey wi' na rules. A've ne'er met Japan sae a dinnae ken if that's a guid thing that he visits ye a lot.

Ah dinnae think thay ur th'gither. If Germany ever write me ah will ask him if thay ur dating if thay aren't ye owe me a round o' whiskey! it doesn't aye wirk that wey.

Weel noo ah ken a sight ah micht wantae see. Dinnae tell Canada or ah will ne'er be able tae git him tae come ower! ah ken Russia mak's a cute lassie bit that's fur ah wis blootert whin daein' magic. Huv ye ever seen Belarus as a wee lad? she looks better as a lad if ye ask me! 

Sincerely,

Scotland


	20. Chapter 20: Netherlands X

**Netherlands X**

Hallo Schotland,

Japan is one of my best trading partners, for a long time I wad the only

nation allowed to trade with him. So we keep in touch. A lot of his people

like to visit, de molen en tulpen especially.

Alright you do that, but if I'm right a get a bottle of Oranjeboom!

I won't tell otherwise I think Canada might get a little ticked off, but not

mad knowing him. Russia well whoo, saw him once when one of those spells

Engeland had cast, boy he does make a nice woman. It's possible, but Belarus

permanently as a man is a scary thought.

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands.

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Weel ah jalouse it's easy tae be a guid trading bidie in whin he wouldn't trade wi' a'body else. That mist huv bin crakin' fur ye 'n' nae a'body else that wis trying tae trade wi' th' wee Asian.

Braw ye'll git a boattle o' Oranjeboom if yer richt bit ah ken ye'r gaun tae be wrong!

Aye Canada wouldn't likelie blether tae me ever again. Russia looks sae sweet 'n' innocent as a wummin though he is a monster deep doon. Weel ah cuid aye caw her back bit Russia lik' guys ah think sin he aye is gaun efter China 'n' Lithuania. If she wis a guy it micht hulp her oot wi' her loue lee.

Netherlands dae ye think it's ill that ah Wance lit France's hair oan fire fur ah fell asleep oan him while smoking a cigar? ah dinnae think it's that ill bit a' body else says that's nae normal.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	21. Chapter 21: Madrid and Enrique V

**Madrid and Enrique V**

Dear Señor Escocia,

I think it's actually kind of funny. I think I almost lapsed recently when

England called me levelheaded (what was he smoking?), because I started acting

a little crazy and started babbling about how 'tequila' sounds like 'to kill

ya.' That's a bit like that last thing I remember when I come out of a lapse.

Nah, I usually just have them make sure I don't do anything crazy, and if they

can't, they tell my blood relatives to keep an eye on me. It is fun! You

should come visit; we could have a contest to see who could scare the most

people away before the police start coming after us for something like

disturbing the peace!

It can't be helped. They feel the need to surround themselves with even more

idiots, and then they breed like rabbits. Yup, whenever I'm around Uncle

Francis, I make sure I have plenty of escape options. Papa always tried to

leave me with Aunt Portugal, Lovino, or Uncle Gilbert. Uncle Francis was a

last resort, and Papa only left me with him once.

That long ago? I wish it was that peaceful here, but it can't be helped.

Terrorists. Hate them. I have no clue. It learned a lesson, that's for sure.

Enrique bit its tail off. It's gone now.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Ah dinnae think Englain kens whit bein' levelheaded is. Tequila? ah ne'er noticed that bit A've likelie ainlie ever said it twa times in mah entire lee. Sae if ye said a'm waantin' tequila is that fair enough warning sin ye'r saying a'm waantin' tae murdurr ye? ah hawp ye haven't dane anythin' tae ill sin it wid likelie stress oot Antonio tae watch ye a' th' time. He awready haes his hauns stowed oot wi' Lovino. It wid be twa contests yin tae see wha kin scare th' maist fowk 'n' th' ither tae see wha kin oot run th' cops wi'oot bein' shot.

Weel kin we mak' a law aboot idiots nae bein' allowed tae breed? it wull save us a' a lot o' time. It micht git boring wi'oot a few eejit aroond. Weel neist time ye git sent tae Francis tell him tae ca' me ower sae at least Francis wont try anythin'. He leaves ye wi' Gilbert? Gilbert is worse than Francis! tell th' eejit tae lea ye wi' me if na yin else kin watch ye instead o' giving ye tae Francis or Gilbert.

Aye that lang ago. Ah ainlie huv him alert me whin a'm in danger sae ah dinnae git mony alerts 'n' whin he does bark a'm duin tae rammy a'body wha walks oan mah land. Dinnae we a' hate thaim? weel it wull likelie ne'er come back!

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)

((Your Russian friend is amazing. I wish I had a Russian to protect me from evil people by using black mail. Oh well. It's good that you didn't get grounded for something you didn't do. Well thank you for giving me the heads up even though you didn't end of not being able to get on for two weeks. It makes it easier for me to tell that you didn't get bored and stop answering or anything.))


	22. Chapter 22: Dracoland I

**Dracoland I**

Dear Scotland,

Hello. This is Dracoland. You probably don't remember me that well. I was at

the last world meeting. It would be nice we could for a while. I have a

question for you. Why were you mean towards England. I know he's your brother,

but don't you think you kind harsh. I'm sorry I had to bring this up. I hope

to meet with you soon.

With love,

The co honor of Greater Dracoland(Akira K. Moto).

P.s. This letter has chocolate cream puffs, a dessert in my country. It has a

white dragon on it. (Dracoland means land of the dragons. Cool right)

* * *

><p>Dear Dracoland,<p>

A'm sorry ah cannae say ah mind ye bit that an' a' micht be fur ah dinnae gang tae th' world meetings gey often. How come am ah mean tae Englain? ye huv tae be kidding richt? a'm mean tae Englain fur th' eejit haes ruined mah lee! he teuk awa' mah language sae mah fowk speak English whin we hud oor ain language 'n' he tries tae mak' he follow his rules lik' a'm his servant or something! ah dinnae treat mah ither siblings lik' ah treat Englain bit that's fur thay ken nae tae fankle wi' me unlike Englain. A dinnae ken whit's worse him or Sealand!

Ah awready knew Dracoland meant th' land o' dragons. Ah think Wales blethered aboot ye afore sin he haes a thing fur dragons. Thank ye fur th' chocolates. A'd sent ye some haggis bit ah dinnae think it wid be ony guid by th' time it gang tae ye.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)

((Sorry if you have trouble reading what I write. If you ever have a problem understanding it tell me and I'll PM you with the translations or I'll put translations at the bottom. If you read it out loud sometimes it helps!))

* * *

><p>REVIEW! I try to update as soon as I wake up or I notice I have a new review<p> 


	23. Chapter 23: Dracoland II

**Dracoland II**

Dear Scotland,

O-O. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up! I promise I won't bring that

up again! *cries a little bit* Sorry! Oh, tell wales I said hi. Thanks for the

haggis. It was really good.

Sincerely,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

P.s: I know how you feel. He can be a douche sometimes! ( was his colony for

102 years ) 

* * *

><p>Dear Dracoland,<p>

Amurnay mad at ye fur bringing it up. Ah used tae bide wi' him sae fowk used tae bring it up a' th' time. Thank god he is raisin' mair deils than a kin lig fightin' wi' America 'n' France tae fash me as muckle anymair. Dinna fash yirsel aboot it. Wales is reading ower mah shoulder 'n' says guid day back. Ye'r welcome 'n' a'm ower surprised ye liked it.

A'm his brother sae he shouldn't be treating me lik' crap! ah raised him 'n' he aye acts lik' this. A dinnae ken howfur he Wance haes sae mony colonies. 

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland


	24. Chapter 24: Dracoland III

**Dracoland III**

Dear Scotland,

Well it's for him to fight with America and France than us through. He

shouldn't treat you like that. But don't worry, he thinks he's all that and a

bag of chips. Inside, he's just weak.

Anyways, your cooking is a lot better than his!

Come over sometimes

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira k. Moto)

P.s: Do you like cats? I have one, her name is Sonny. :3

* * *

><p>Dear Dracoland,<p>

Weel whin he fights wi' France ah huv tae deal wi' France asking me fur hulp sin ah used tae be in an alliance wi' him. Ah will be sleeping then he runs in screaming "Oh Écosse yer brother is trying tae hurt me again! ah didnae dae anythin' tae him ah promise." it happens a' th' time at three th' morns mornin'. Ah cannae staun it!

A'm glad ye think mah cooking is better than England's though a' body says mah cooking looks lik' it's based aff a dare. It isnae we juist uise whit's aroond us!

Ah lik' thaim bit ah ower dugs.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	25. Chapter 25: Madrid and Enrique VI

**Madrid and Enrique VI**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Exactly! I don't even know how I noticed it, actually, but, si, I think it's

fair enough warning! Nah, Papa knows I'm insane, so he lets me run wild. In

fact, he encourages it whenever we meet with the boss. We usually sit there

and wind up shouting random things at each other while the boss tries to have

a serious conversation with us. "So, on the subject of-" "TE AMO, MI HIJA!"

"TE AMO TAMBIEN, PAPA!" "On the subj-" "VIVA LA FURIA ROJA!" "SI! VIVA!"

"Silencio." "Aaw, but we don't want to..." "Please. I'm trying to-" "Hey,

Edita, how are you?" "Well, Enrique tried to lay on my lap today. He thinks

he's a lap dog, but he nearly squished me, Papa! Haha!" "Oh, he's such a big

perro! How did you get him off?" "Well, I-" "You two! Listen to what I have to

say! It's important!" "But I want to know how mi hija is!" Good point. It

would be two contests. Didn't think of that! Both sound fun, though, ahaha!

...I'm tempted to ask the boss if we can do that now. It would make life

easier. Okay, will do! Yeah, he leaves me with Gilbert. At least Gilbert

doesn't try anything with me. He's just arrogant, but I will tell Papa if you

want me to. He only leaves me with others when he's busy and I've gone back to

being a little kid, though.

Well, at least you know when something's going to happen. Enrique just starts

acting funny, and he does that at other times, too, so I don't know when he's

trying to warn me or when he's just being insane. True. I hope we all hate

them. Anyone who doesn't is crazy! I hope it doesn't. If it does, it's stupid,

and I won't stop Enrique from killing it next time, either.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Okay ye shuid uise it as a warning sin ah dinnae dram tequila it wouldn't be a guid warning ah dinnae think. Weel at least Antonio kens ye aren't sane or he micht be duin tae greet whin ye dae mad rocket hings. Whin ah huv tae see England's gaffer me 'n' Wales git blootert 'n' act lik' a couple tae gross him oot. Tis hard tae tell us something important whin o'er frae ye, ye see Wales in mah lap 'n' smelling mah hair while ah plooter his jaiket. He forordinar wull juist huv Englain send us a letter aboot whit happened sae we dinnae fash him fur hours. Ah think ah wid win th' throwing contests bit ah normally dinnae run frae fowk sae a dinnae ken if ah cuid win th' seicont contest.

Gilbert doesn't ken howfur tae tak' care o' his-sel 'n' ah think he raised Ludwig whilk is proof he cannae raise bairns. Mathew oan th' ither haun is sweet meaning Francis kens howfur tae raise bairns tae be a sweet innocent wee hings.

Waant me tae train Enrique tae ainlie alert ye whin someone is comin' tae hurt ye or tak' ower? ah kin if yi'll waant. Ah likelie wouldn't huv stopped him th' foremaist time!

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland) 

((Well tell your Russian friend they are amazing. I am crazy but that's just me. I don't have many friends that aren't American which is kinda sad.))


	26. Chapter 26: New Zealand I

**New Zealand I**

Hello Eldest Brother,

I haven't seen you for a while and I hope that you are doing alright. I am

glad to see that you took Big Brother's advice and started writing letters.

It's more fun then it seems, unless your sheep starting trying to steal your

mail. Chasing sheep up and down hills after soggy mail isn't all it's cracked

up to be. Anyway, please don't hold it against Big Brother, he was forced into

it by his boss, so I guess they thought that you should try it to.

By the way, out of Northern Ireland, Wales and yourself who's the oldest? I

always thought it was you but maybe that's because I don't get along as well

with the other two...

From your Little Sister,

-New Zealand 

* * *

><p>Dear sister,<p>

A've bin daein' braw whit aboot yersel'? ah ainlie teuk England's advice tae shut him up fur Wance. Howfur often dae yer sheep steal yer letters? if that happened tae me A'd juist let mah dug chase thaim doon 'til thay drap th' mail. Ah whiles huv a likelie wi' th' faries reading mah mail while ah kip. Ah wull haud anythin' against Englain that ah kin!

A'm th' oldest o' coorse. Englain is th' youngest o' th' United Kingdom. Ye dinnae git alang wi' Wales 'n' north Ireland? how come nae? 

Your brother,

Scotland


	27. Chapter 27: Netherlands XI

**Netherlands XI**

Hallo Schotland,

Ah yes, a good trading partner indeed. Especially since at that time everyone

wanted spices and all sorts of things from the East. Ahh... the joys of my

golden age...

Deal.

Ja, I'm fairly certain Russia swings that way. Lithuania too, him and Poland

are together I think...

Normal...? Nee, IT'S HALARIOUS! I wish I could have been there! Wow, goldie

locks must have been mad.

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands.

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

It likelie made ye a lot o' dosh sin ye cuid git th' spices frae Japan 'n' then sell thaim tae th' rest o' th' world wha wis likelie willing tae pay a'maist anythin' tae git it. Englain threw a fit whin Japan wouldn't trade wi' him!

If he doesn't swing that wey a dinnae ken whit he's intae. We shuid mak' a poll sae we a' kin mak' bets oan whilk nations ur straecht, bi , or bufty! it wull likelie mak' th' rest o' th' nations beelin' bit whit dae ah care if thay throw a fit.

Ah think ah huv it oan camera fur me 'n' France wur trying tae mak' a video while blootert. He gave me a keeker fur burning his hair. His hair wis brunt aff sae it ainlie reached his lugs! 

Sincerely,

Scotland


	28. Chapter 28: Madrid and Enrique VII

**Madrid and Enrique VII**

Dear Señor Escocia,

I don't usually drink tequila, either. Mi amiga had me try vodka once, too.

No. Just... no. Mi hermanitos think I'm strange because I tend not to drink

Spanish alcohol, but, hey, I rather like my whisky and beer, thank you very

much. If they don't like it, they can shove it. Papa has to know. We live in

the same city, after all, ahaha. He's stuck with me! That's genius. Pure

genius. I would love to see Inglaterra's expression! Baha, I'd probably just

stand there and stare at the police for a few minutes, wondering what they're

doing, so it would be fair contest!

That's why I usually just ignore him when I am stuck with him. Same for pretty

much everyone else, but it mostly applies to Gilbert. Bah, I was raised by all

three of them, but mostly Papa. Look at how I turned out, ahaha~

No, thank you. He's getting too old. His muzzle's turning white, actually.

When he chased the cat, it must have been on one of the good days. Most of the

time, he just limps around really slowly, like an old man with a bad knee.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Ye juist made ma happy as kin be by saying ye dram cratur! aye bit Antonio doesn't aye notice hings lik' he aye doesn't ken that France is thinking aboot something perverted ilka seicont o' everyday. Englain gets fair affronted 'n' screams whin we dae that. We end up saying clatty hings sae Englain leaves th' room tae escape us sin he doesn't wantae hear it. He micht nae ken we ur faking it.

Ah dingy Gilbert whin a'm talking tae him. Ah kin staun him whin a'm blootert 'n' tae th' point whaur ah think everything is amazing whilk means a'm aboot tae bygae oot. That explains a lot. A'm sorry tae say bit ye huv traits frae a' three o' th' idiots.

Th' brassic thing. Ye shuid watch him 'n' mak' sure he doesn't jump aff o' hings 'n' hurt his-sel. Ah hate whin dugs stairt getting auld. If he's that auld that's amazing he actually chased th' cat.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)

((ACCENTS! Sorry I love accents more than anything else in the world. Don't ask why because I don't know why I love them. I could listen to someone with an accent talk about nothing all day long! I wish my friends lived with me. My close friends are crazy cosplayers :D))


	29. Chapter 29: Netherlands XII

**Netherlands XII**

Hallo Schotland,

Oh yes I believe England was pretty mad. I did make tons of money, I always go for places with resources and spices. Suriname, all my Carribean kiddies, Indonesia, I was all over the place.

We should, we should. It'd be fun to see their reactions!

I'd love to see that!

One time when I was over at Canada's place, he was on the phone with America I think and I yelled from the room over if he had any condoms left...you should have seen his face!

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Englain doesn't ken howfur tae follow a' body's rules bit his ain sae tis his ain fault he coudnae trade wi' Japan. Weel spices wur pure wanted sae they wur th' best places tae gang fur trade.

Whit dae ye think Norway is? ah cannae figure oot whit he's intae.

That is amazing! ah wid loue tae dae that tae someone! dinnae ever dae that tae me fur ye wull nae git th' same reactions. Dae ye huv a picture o' th' coupon he made?

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland) 

((That's awesome. I would have been laughing too hard to answer that if someone ever did that while I was on the phone.))


	30. Chapter 30: New Zealand II

**New Zealand II**

Dear Eldest Brother,

I'm doing alright. Both Oz and Wy say hello by the way. Have you meet Wy yet?

I might have brought her with myself and Oz to see Big Brother. But I'm not

sure if you've actually meet her.

Yeah, Big Brother can be a little bit of a pain when it comes to him giving

out advice. It's nice that he wants to help but sometimes he hinders more than

helps.

The sheep /usually/ behave themselves. As long as it's just a letter and

smells like just a letter they'll hand the letters over without a fuss. But,

if there is food or the letter smells like it might be something other than a

letter, that's where the trouble begins. Needless to say it saves me from

having to read and respond to France's letters. Makes my sheep sick though

when they eat his letters...

Oz has tried to talk me into getting a dog. Heck, he's even offered up a dingo

pup he's found. Since my sheep will heard the rest of the flock I'm not sure

if I really need a dog.

... Faeries read your mail? That's different. Did you know that you can bribe

them to pull minor pranks on Big Brother? I had them change recipes in his

cook book a couple months back.

-sigh- Northern Ireland isn't too bad as long as he's drunk. When he's sober

or worse, hung over, I try to avoid him. Wales on the other hand -shudders-

he just always seems to look at me funny. I try to not be in the same room as

him alone.

Your Little sister,

-New Zealand

* * *

><p>Dear Sister,<p>

Ah haven't met Wy in body ah hawp. Sin ah dinnae bide wi' Englain anymair ah dinnae see maist o' th' family whin thay come tae visit. If Englain invites me ah wont even shaw up sin ah cannae be in th' same room as him wi'oot wanting tae skelp him. Ye guys ur welcome tae come up 'n' visit me anytime yi'll waant. It wid be crakin' tae see ye.

A bawherr bit o' a pain? he micht ainlie be a bawherr bit o' a pain bit he is th' biggest pain in th' world tae me.

Yer sheep seem tae ken howfur tae keep ye stowed. Ah ne'er huv problems wi' a'body taking mah mail sin a' body kens amurnay yin tae be messed wi'! huv thay ever tried eating mah letters? th' lest yin ah wrote likelie smelled o' haggis sae a dinnae ken if thay wid even be willing tae titch it. Nae mony wull titch it sae a dinnae ken if th' reek wid be enough tae frighten thaim aff. France isnae that ill. Am ah th' ainlie yin that kin be in th' same room as him wi'oot wanting tae hurt him?

Weel a dug cuid an' a' protect th' sheep 'n' keep thaim in line. Ah wouldn't say a dingo wid be mah foremaist choice in a dug bit if ye train it, it cuid be th' same as a normal dug.

Ah dinnae huv tae bride th' girls intae daein' hings fur me. A' ah huv tae dae is flash a charming smile 'n' thay wull dae anythin' ah ask thaim tae, na questions asked. Maist magical creatures git alang wi' me ither than th' leprechauns. Thay hate me fur some reason.

He tries tae jook a' body whin he is hungover sae dinna fash yirsel aboot dealing wi' him at that time. Wales looks at ye funny? Wales is ma favorite wee brother. He wont dae anythin' tae ye ah promise he is kinda timorous sae he micht wantae say something bit doesn't ken howfur tae word it. Mibbie tis fur ye huv sheep 'n' he loues sheep.

Love,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)

((Okay thank you for that little note.))


	31. Chapter 31: Netherlands XIII

**Netherlands XIII**

Hallo Schotland,

All those spice islands and Suriname's gold, silver and copper sure help me

out these days too. Engeland can be a bit to pushy...Japan doesn't like that.

Norway...? To me he seems pretty neutral, but Denmark is always going on about

their, Uh...exploits. So maybe he swings the gay way.

I have it on video! But I think he'd kill me if I showed it to someone...maybe

when you visit.

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands.

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands.<p>

Ah wish ah hud that kind o' luck bit tae even be able tae dae that ah wid huv hud tae drown Englain in a loch sae he wid bade oot o' mah wey. He's aye tae pushy sae tis hee haw freish. A dinnae ken whit Japan is lik' sin he doesn't seem tae ever speak his ain mynd.

Ah vote that he is bi sin he doesn't seem interested in Denmark bit he doesn't seem bothered by th' thought o' a guy trying tae skelp oan him. Ah gilravage trying tae figure oot whilk nations ur bufty sin it mak's it easier tae ken whilk ones ah kin skelp oan.

Whin ah visit ye kin shaw it tae me 'n' nae tell him that a clocked it. If ye finds oot ah watched it he'll likelie pout 'n' try tae uise his charm tae mak' me cop ill sae ah mak' it up tae him. Canada kens howfur tae wirk th' puppy dug een.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	32. Chapter 32: Bavaria V

**Bavaria V**

Servus Schottland,

poor America... I can't even defend him, since you're damn right that he can

be pretty ignorant. Well, at first he also didn't know where or what my

country was. But I re-educated him. Now he thinks that ALL of Germany is like

Bavaria, with lots of beer, folk festivals, wurst and traditional costumes.

You should have seen Ludwig's face when America asked him once why he's not

wearing leather shorts. I guess that's like asking England why he's not

wearing a kilt. Ha ha!

Even if it was only for playing the hero, America still helped me a lot after

the war. I wouldn't have been able to get back on my feet so fast without his

help. Especially since England and France were mightily pissed (I can't blame

them) and wanted Germany and his brothers to stay weak so that we could never

pose a threat again. It was America who convinced them that Germany is a

useful ally (especially in the following Kalten Krieg) when he's healthy.

You don't get many visitors either? But why? Your country is awesome! I

especially love your highlands (I hate flat landscapes after all). I guess

I'll have to pay you a visit again soon.

True! We even have one television channel which usually airs the programme in

Bavarian dialect. New Zealand seems to have set up a channel like that too,

with Maori. But I guess it's too late for you, if your people have already

forgotten so much of Gaelic. That's really too bad.

What? They have to be 18 to drink? And what are they doing before that? Beer

is a basic food, zefix! Oh yes, Ireland might be a match. I could ask Czechia,

but unfortunatelly he is a little hard to handle when he gets drunk... Scratch

that, he's always hard to handle. But he's a good beer drinker.

Himme... You really are a chain smoker I guess... My addictions? Well,

obviously beer, chocolate, Weißwürst, football, and being better than my

brothers in every contest and statistic... and beer!

Pfiadi, Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

He doesn't ken a'm a country. He didnae ken a'm known fur mah Hielands 'n' castles. Is it possible tae teach America something? A've tried fur years 'n' he hasn't learned a thing. Weel Germany is hee haw lik' ye Bavaria. Weel ither than stubborn ye baith huv that in common. Germany wid murdurr his-sel afore he'd wear leather short 'n' Englain ainlie wull wear a kilt tae mah holidays.

True he did hulp ye. Englain 'n' France waant a' body wabbit sae that thay kin easily tak' ower land. Thay pure hate Germany 'n' likelie aye huv 'n' thay think that ye 'n' th' others wull aye tak' Germany's side even if he is wrong.

Na ah dinnae git visitors either. Yer land is crakin' tae. Wha doesn't loue mah Hielands? ah loue th' bonny sunrises 'ere tae. Cop free tae come anytime yi'll waant!

If mah language wasn't awready gaen ah wid try using a channel tae git mah fowk tae mind thair ain language. A'm gaun tae hate whin na yin bit me kin speak it anymair. Mibbie ah kin mak' classes that wull teach th' language tae th' bairns.

'ere ye kin dram whin yer five if yer in private. A dinnae ken whit thay dae afore that fur ah wid be as bored as hell if ah coudnae dram fur that lang! Ireland micht be able tae beat us bit amurnay sure. We dinnae someone hard tae handle! whit kind o' blootert ur ye Bavaria?

Aye ah think A'd die if ah wasn't smoking at th' moment. If ah guests ah try tae smoke less bit that forordinar juist means ah cut doon tae a pack a day. Weel at least ye aren't lik' Germany 'n' addicted tae "Romance novels" or clatty videos. He worries me wi' that.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((Clatty - dirty))


	33. Chapter 33: Madrid and Enrique VIII

**Madrid and Enrique VIII**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Pfft, you'd be hard-pressed to find another Spanish city that drinks whisky.

Yeah, with Papa, I try to talk to him, but sometimes I think it just goes over

his head. He screams? Coward. And they say I'm the cruel sibling, ahaha~

When I talk to him, I only pay attention a little bit. I want to know when I

need to get away from him, but other than that, he's just a bit annoying. Fun

to drink with, yes, but I don't do that often because Papa tends to worry that

we wind up drunk and something happens. I know, and I got my... colorful

vocabulary from Lovino. I just try to watch what I say and who I say it to as

opposed to him firing off insults at all times.

I do. I think it's a bit depressing when dogs start to get to that age where

you know they could be going at any time. I'm not really surprised. He was a

feral dog. It's instinctive for him to protect his territory, even now. I'm

just worried that he hurt himself doing it.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

A'm known fur bein' a cruel sibling sae it's hard tae compete wi' me whin it comes tae that.

Tis hard tae pay attention whin ilka ither word oot o' his gob is th' word magic. Ah cannae listen tae that a' day lang. He is fin tae dram wi' unless he is depressed then ye micht as weel dram wi' Englain 'n' hear him greet aboot America breaking his hert. Then ainlie git tispy nae blootert. Weel at least ye dinnae act lik' Lovino. He needs tae tak' a deep breath 'n' calm doon.

A'm feelin' lik' greetin' whin ah think aboot losing mah dug. True feral dugs ur gey protective o' thair territory even whin thay cannae shift weel. Weel watch him closely.

Sincerely,

Scotland 

((That sounds awesome. I don't do hetalia cosplay because I'm really tiny and even though I'm a girl I could probably only be Latvia. Your Scottish friend is amazing! He speaks Scots not Scottish English! I wish you lived around me since there are some cheap conventions that happen around me.))


	34. Chapter 34: England I

**Fem!England I**

Dear big brother,

Hello Scotland, it's me, England. Before you ask of why I'm a girl at the

moment, I messed up on a spell to jinx France -again.- and it won't wear off

for some time now and I heard you were doing these letters and decided to be a

nice little sister -brother- to send you one.

Well, how have you been? I really haven't seen you around lately at the World

Conferences and all, which confuses me in why you're never there. Is it

because we never do anything productive or you just hate everyone all

together?

Also, if you don't mind be asking, I want you to tell me about Britannia since

she was gone when I came around..Did I kill her or is she just hiding

somewhere in the world? I kept hearing Ireland and Wales talk about her and it

made me curious..Can you tell me, please?

That's all for now,

Alice Kirkland -Arthur-

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Ye turned yersel' intae a wifie trying tae jinx France? hauld yer horses again? howfur mony time huv ye dane this tae yersel'? haud aye sae ah kin tak' picters tae shaw Wales, north Ireland, 'n' Ireland! howfur lang does it tak' tae wear aff? weel ah didnae wantae write letters.

A've bin a'richt ah jalouse. Ah hate gaun tae th' World Conferences! hee haw ever happens bit a' o' ye rammy ower everything sae whit point is thare in gaun tae th' glaikit thing? ah hate a' body thare tae sin maist th' fowk ah hing oot wi' sin ye teuk mah independence aren't countries themselves either.

Na yin ever tellt ye whit happened tae Britannia? ye didnae murdurr her sae dinna fash yirsel aboot that. She died whin Rome cam 'n' teuk ye 'n' Wales as his land. She wid huv made it bit she didnae escape tae mah land whin Rome foremaist began taking ower. She wis peepin' ower ye at that time. Ye wur th' ainlie yin young enough nae tae mind her.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	35. Chapter 35: Bavaria VI

**Bavaria VI**

Servus Schottland,

he doesn't even know that you're a country? Man, that's really poor! Yes, it

is possible to teach him. You have to do it like training with a dog. Give him

simple commands (no sentence with more than five words) and when he's done

something right, give him a hamburger as treat.

What? Stubborn? I am not... well, I guess I am... a little.

*sigh* Don't worry, we've all had our fill of wars. That's also one reason

(among others) why Germany refused to help America, England and France in

Lybia militarily. I guess if there were to be a WW III, Ludwig would be the

one staying at home and marching for peace.

Thanks! I will gladly come to your invitation after women's FIFA. My football

addiction forces me to stay for some more weeks.

Classes are a good idea. You should think about it.

Hmh... That might explain why the French are so strange... It's almost the

same for the Scandinavian Countries. Up there you're not only prohibited to

drink until you're growing grey hair, but the alcohol is also incredibly

expensive. Sometimes I think the Nordics only visit me to loot my Bierkeller.

I guess we'll just have to find out if he can beat us or not. No worries, I

won't ask him. Our bosses want Czechia and myself to strengthen our

neighbourly bonds (we're not on too good terms because of our history). But up

to the present day, our love for beer is about the only thing we found out

that we've in common.

That's very considerate of you. Uhm, one pack is still quite a lot by my

standards. Oh, Germany and his kinks. Sometimes I don't know whether I should

laugh or cry about it. A while ago I tried to swap my Bible for his stupid

book and told him to read something good for once. You should have seen his

face! (And he still believes that I have really a Bible on my bedside table.

What a fool...)

Pfiadi, Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Na ah keep trying tae explain tae him a'm a nation juist lik' him bit he keeps asking "Then how come haven't ah heard o' Scootlund before". Ah kin train mah dug using mair than five words in a sentance sae he shuid be able tae ken mair 'n' nae treats.

Ye cannae even pretend that ye aren't stubborn fur ye ken it's a lie!

A' body needs tae halt wi' th' wars fur a few years sae th' rest o' us kin try tae git something dane wi'oot huvin tae save someone wha wis bein' an eejit 'n' fightin' a war that isnae theirs tae rammy.

Ah kin tell ye huv an extreme fitba addiction bit a'm th' same. Ah cannae miss a single gam.

Ah will think aboot th' classes bit it matters if ah kin fin' fowk wha speak Gaelic enough tae teach it.

Czechia wid ruin oor fin if thay ur gaun tae fash us th' entire time sae thank ye fur nae inviting thaim. Weel at least ye huv something in common sae if thare is heavy ye kin try tae git alang wi' ilk ither.

Ah forordinar smoke aroond five or six packs a day sae ainlie yin pack is cutting back a lot. Mah smoking habit is likelie th' wirst o' a' th' nations bit that's okay in mah een. Ah juist roar aboot his kinks. He micht burst intae flames if he touches th' bible efter reading they books o' his. Ye shuid git kip sheets that keek lik' a bible sae he is pure freaked! 

Sincerely,

Scotland


	36. Chapter 36: England II

**England II**

Dear Scotland,

Yes, I turned myself into a bloody girl..No, he just got under my skin again

and it -somehow- backfired. It's only the third time, shut up! No one is

taking bloody pictures of me while in this form..it's embarrassing.

Oh really? Jealous? That's the first. Well, we get somethings done at the

meetings besides fighting..America gets obnoxious and the stupid Frog becomes

a pervert. Well, can't you ever pop by once in a while? It'll be nice to see

someone else besides the regulars at the meetings..

No, no one ever bothered telling me, oh thank god. I thought it was because of

me. Oh..so Rome was the one to finish her when he took over? That's a shame..I

wish I got to meet her at least once though-I really don't remember her at

all. I kinda feel bad about it.

With love and respect,

Alice Kirkland -Arthur- 

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Whin ah thought ye coudnae dae anythin' mair glaikit ye caw yersel' intae a lassie. Weel dain Englain! it aye backfires oan ye. Ah thought 'twas th' seicont! tae late ah awready teuk some 'n' sent thaim tae France fur him tae roar at wi' me.

Whit hings dae ye git dane at th' meetin? ah haven't heard o' ye guys getting a single thing dane. Ah dae pop by twa times a year. Lest time ah wis thare ah didnae huv a chair sae ah sat oan France 'n' used th' buird as an ashtray. Ah thought ah wis suppose tae gang tae th' meetings efter ah broke America's hooter whin he cried mah kilt a mon skirt.

Whin ye cam aroond she became weaker bit she didnae die frae ye. Aye Rome gave her th' finishing blaw 'n' ah git tae haud her while she died. Ye did meet her afore bit 'twas whin ye we foremaist found ye. She wis sae bonny. Ah miss her whiles. 

With little love,

Scotland


	37. Chapter 37: Prussia I

**Prussia I**

Scotland,

I need help

i have a crush on a certain pasta loving italian, but he might like my bruder,

what should i do to get his love with out being shot by West or Romano.

the AWESOME Prussia 

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Ye shuid ask him if he haes feelings fur ye or yer brother afore ye dae anythin' else. Ye awready ken Germany haes a thing fur him sae yi''ll need tae tell yer brother aboot howfur yer feelin'. He micht let ye try tae ask Italy oot. Amurnay sure if Italy is straecht 'n' a dinnae ken him weel enough tae hulp ye anymair than that.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	38. Chapter 38: England III

**England III**

Dear Scotland,

Oh shut up! It's not like you haven't done anything stupid either, Scotty!

Apparently so, but if I recall, I"M the only one who does the magic in the

family now. No, no. It's the third..I love how you keep track of my failures.

WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU SEND THEM TO FRANCE FOR! THE STUPID BASTARD

WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE NOW! I feel the bloody love!

W-well, we would get stuff done if we didn't argue all the time. You sat on

France? No wonder he didn't say anything through out the entire meeting. You

broke America's hooter? Talk about anger managements when it comes to your

kilt-people still confuse it for a damned skirt? I feel sorry for you.

Well, that just makes it better that I partially helped her die. I wouldn't

remember if I met her or not, I was still young. What was she like when she

was still alive? I heard rumors she was nice but was kind of..sassy I want to

say.

With love and respect,

Alice Kirkland 

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Dae nae ca' me Scotty! that insae mah name 'n' ye ken it! ah haven't dane anythin' as ill as turning myself intae a lassie! Even if ah dinnae uise it anymair ah kin aye dae magic 'n' mah magic ne'er does ill hings tae me lik' turning me intae a lassie! Someone haes tae keep track o` yer failures 'n' it micht as weel be me. Ah sent thaim tae France sae he haes something freish tae slag ye aboot! ah hawp ye dae cop th' loue.

Ah will gang tae th' meetings if ye kin prove that ye guys wull git something dane 'n' Germany wull stop yelling at me fur insulting fowk wha say glaikit hings. Aye, France wis stowed whispering hings tae me sae he didnae even notice ye or America th' entire time. Teach him it isnae a mon skirt sin he doesn't seem tae ken whin ah try tae teach him.

She wis ne'er sassy tae ony o' us. Whin aroond us she acted lik' a perfect mither 'n' wid git upset if we stairted tae rammy wi' ilk ither. Even though ah wis th' oldest mah memory o' her is a bawherr foggy sin ah wis an' a' young whin we lost her.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	39. Chapter 39: Madrid and Enrique IX

**Madrid and Enrique IX**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Well, now I can tell my siblings that I'm not the worst!

If I had to hear that all day everyday, I'd have Moscow sic her aunt, Belarus,

on me. What's the point in drinking if you're depressed, though? You're

supposed to be having a good time when you drink, not moping like Inglaterra.

Moscow would probably kill me if I acted like Lovino. No, not probably. She

would kill me, no if's, and's, or but's. Lovino needs anger management, ahaha~

Exactly, I know how you feel. He even growls at Moscow whenever she visits,

and she visits a lot. I suppose it's better than what he did when he first saw

her, but still. I am.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Aye ah wid git th' award fur bein' th' wirst sibling ever sae neist tae me ye keek lik' a guid sibling.

Th' thought o' Belarus is enough tae even mak' me shiver. That wifie mak's me fear whit goes thro' a' women's heids. Ah hate whin fowk mope aroond whin thay dram. Wha gets blootert tae juist greet aboot hings that happened forever ago? how come wid Moscow murdurr ye ower that? Lovino isnae that ill.

That's odd that he growls ilka time Moscow visits even if he is a feral dug. Guid luck taking care o' Enrique he soonds lik' a handful. 

Sincerely,

Scotland 

((I love Scottish accents I could listen to someone with one talk all day long without getting bored.))


	40. Chapter 40: New Zealand III

**New Zealand III**

Dear Eldest Brother,

I'll see if we can come over some time soon. With it being winter here there

isn't much to do. Wy would probably love your home. She likes painting, a lot.

So don't be surprised if she runs off for hours at a time to do landscapes.

She's a good girl though. Unlike some of my brothers she has some common

sense. Is anytime alright with you? Or do you have plans that we should try

and work around?

Eh, I more or less always got along with Big Brother. He's pretty good at

telling stories so I remember always looking forward to when we could have

some free time out at the country house. Maybe it's just because he's my Big

Brother instead of my little brother.

My sheep are just special. I know I should probably train them better but they

seem to figure a lot out on their own. I regularly need to change the look on

their paddock gate or they'll work it open. I don't mind too much anyways.

They know when I'm serious and won't play around with me. I guess I just am

very bad at being serious.

No, they know better then to mess with your letters. My kiwi has to bring them

to me instead. She's a brave little bird, she'll even hop on a ram and ride

him around just for fun.

Ugh, as long as that dirt old frog keeps his hands to himself and doesn't go

off spouting innuendos I can tolerate him.

I'm worried that a dog might end up accidentally hurting one of my other pets.

We have a couple species of flightless birds at my home and as a puppy he

might not know any better and go off and play a little too rough with them.

With dingos I'm worried about my sheep. They might listen to Oz just fine but

that doesn't mean they'll listen to me.

...Next time I visit can we pull a prank on Big Brother? Not a mean one. But

he needs to lighten up and if you don't even need to bribe them to get their

help this is just too good an opportunity to pass up. Have you ever done

anything to up set Ireland? That would explain the leprechauns.

He might be your favorite but then again your home isn't mainly populated by

sheep. Yes he loves sheep, that's what I'm nervous about around him. -points

at ram curls-

With love,

-New Zealand

* * *

><p>Dear Sister,<p>

Weel aye mind yer welcome in mah hoose na maiter whit time o' year it's. She'll likelie loue th' auld castles 'n' mah Hielands sin thay hulp create a bonny view. That's guid that she haes some common sense sae ah dinnae huv tae worry aboot her messing wi' anythin' she shouldn't. Th' ainlie plans ah huv is in Augist a'm aff tae visit th' Netherlands 'n' in Ochtober a'm spending time wi' Bavaria. Ither than that a'm free.

Ah mair or less ne'er git alang wi' Englain even if ah try. His stories aye lead tae me fightin' wi' him. Ah dinnae hate a' mah wee brothers juist Englain 'n' ah dinnae count Sealand as bein' related tae me.

Thay ur trained braw sin wi' a mynd o' thair ain 'n' a wantae sloch anythin' that howfs lik' fairn thare isnae muckle that ye kin even dae aboot it. Ah figured thay git tae th' point whaur thay figured oot howfur tae escape. Weel if ye'r aye serious thay wull caw that intae a gam 'n' nae listen sae that's okay.

Pure? thay learned frae th' yin time ah said ah wis gaun tae skelp thaim wi' a crook if thay titch anythin' that belongs tae me? a'm shocked that thay learned nae tae titch mah letters wi'oot me putting magic oan thaim.

France ne'er keeps his hauns tae his-sel bit if ye'r mukkers wi' him ye juist git used tae it 'n' see it as France bein' France. Ah dinnae think France even notices he is perverted.

Juist tak' th' dug at a young age 'n' shaw thaim that thay cannae be raucle wi' ony o' th' ither animals. A've brought mah dug ower 'n' he ne'er hud hurt ony o' th' animals even whin amurnay peepin' him. Ah wid git a dug that wis bred tae deal wi' sheep instead o' using a dingo that cuid caw oan ye if thay see ye as below thaim.

O' coorse we kin pull a prank o sassenach land! mak' a plan fur whin ye come ower 'n' ah will git th' fairies tae mak' it happen even if it isnae mean. Weel th' ither week ah pat rid hair dye in his shampoo sae we hud matching hair bit ah haven't dane anythin' else tae him recently.

Wales wont dae anythin'. Whin he foremaist met ye he hid behind me 'n' said ye wur scary. Even wi' th' ram curls he juist wants tae be yer mukker.

Love,

Scotland 

((I say Ireland is a boy but if someone writes letters as Ireland saying it is a girl it'll make no difference to me.))


	41. Chapter 41: Prussia II

**Prussia II**

scotland,

thanks. but he loves mein younger bruder Holy Roman Empire, and West by

default because they are the sa-

Panicked!Prussia 

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Even if Germany is th' Holy Roman Empire grown up he insae th' same as he used tae be. Ah dinnae think Italy even remembers th' loue he Wance hud fur Holy Roman Empire sin it haes bin sae lang. Ye sure Germany 'n' Holy Roman Empire ur even th' same body? ah wis tellt that Holy Roman Empire faded awa' 'n' hasn't bin seen sin.

Germany asked Italy tae mairie him 'n' wis shot doon meaning Italy ainlie sees yer wee brother as a close mukker 'n' hee haw mair. Stop acting lik' a lassie 'n' tell Italy howfur yer feelin'!

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	42. Chapter 42: Madrid and Enrique X

**Madrid and Enrique X**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Is it bad that I smiled sadistically when I read that...?

Ahaha, you should be afraid of us! Lots of crazy, demented things go through

our heads, at all times! Except for Moscow... she's usually just concerned

with trying to keep her family from taking over the world and/or killing

her/everyone/each other. It's annoying when people drink like that. Makes me

want to slit their throats with a wooden spoon (long story. Let's just say

that I was furious with Berlin when Germany bombed mi hermanito, Guernica,

during the Spanish Civil War). Apparently a few of Moscow's siblings act like

Lovino and they make her want to steal Russia's pipe and chase them down with

it.

He certainly is.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Na that's nae ill at a' that juist means a'm rubbing aff oan ye. Thare is hee haw tae worry aboot!

Ah dinnae fear anythin' bit Belarus! None o' ye sit oan mah chest 'n' goup at me while ah kip fur yer crush tried tae kip wi' me. Trust me ye'r nae oan th' same level as that wifie! Moscow haes th' same jab Wales haes though thay likelie dinnae tak' yin person's side ilka time thare is a rammy. (Wales, Ireland, 'n' north Ireland tak' mah side ilka time ah git intae a rammy wi' England.) Depressed swallyin is ainlie fur whin ye huv juist lost a war or something ill happened. Russia's pipe? Okay that explains enough. 

Sincerely,

Scotland 

((I wouldn't mind being insulted either if it meant I got to hear a beautiful Scottish accent. I'm so happy that I got a review from a Scottish girl saying that how I write makes her laugh and when I messaged her she said there are a lot of people that talk just like how I write so I'm doing a good job! Then me and her made fun of Americans. XD))


	43. Chapter 43: Prussia III

**Prussia III**

Hamish,

yes they are the same person I was there he just cant remember. and WEST DID

WHAT?, AWESOME THEIR IS STILL A CHANCE FOR ME YET OK I WILL TELL HIM HOW I

FEEL!, i just hope Romano doesn't kill me.

Your friend Gilbert 

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert,<p>

Okay ah will tak' yer word oan thaim bein' th' same body. Aye thare is aye a chance fur ye tae win ower Feliciano's hert ye juist huv tae wirk hard. Lovino isnae gaun tae dae anythin' sin he is a' bark 'n' na bite kind lik' Ludwig's threats. Guid luck showing Feliciano that ye dinnae loue yersel' mair than ye loue him.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	44. Chapter 44: England IV

**England IV**

Dear Scotland,

Everyone calls you Scotty, so I picked up the habit. Don't make fun of me just

because I'm a girl! Now I understand why some women hate being girls! Well

maybe you should get back into magic and have it jinx you to see what it feels

like! It's no walk in the park either! You only keep track of my failures

because I'm the youngest, aren't you? France will never let me live those

pictures down! I hate you so much! -Girl hormones kick in and starts crying.-

We are trying to improve at the meetings but it doesn't help that everyone

hates each other for some odd reason. We didn't even notice France was being

sat on or even there-America and I were too busy fighting..he said something

about beig taught a lesson about man skirts and backhanded him since it

brought back some memories. Don't bother waisting your energy on America, he

never listens and blows everything off with those disgusting meat patties of

his.

I guess those were just rumors about her then; well mum's do tend to get upset

with their kids when they fight or something along those lings. I don't think

any of us really remembrr her vaigly.

With love and respect,

Alice Kirkland 

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Nae a' body calls me Scotty. Ireland forordinar calls me Alba 'n' Wales forordinar calls me Hammy. Ye see they twa than ony o' th' fowk wha ca' me Scotty sae ye shuid pick up thare habits. Ah cannae hulp bit slag ye whin it's sae easy. Ah kin uise magic better than ye sae something lik' this wouldn't happen tae me unless ah wanted it tae. Whit's th' worse pairt aboot bein' a lassie? na ah keep track o' thaim fur ainlie yers ur funny. France wull likelie think o' ye as cuter. Dinnae greet a dinnae ken howfur tae deal wi' greetin' girls! Englain stop it!

Weel whin ye improve th' meetings let me ken 'n' ah micht gang tae yin instead o' staying hame. Normally whin ah come Ireland shares his seat wi' me sin ye dinnae huv a chair fur me or ony th' rest o' oor siblings. Ah cannae hulp bit try tae teach th' eejit aboot mah culture sae he micht learn something. They hough patties ur worse than ye cooking!

It micht huv bin rumors bit she wis a powerful wifie that wid let na yin staun in 'ere wey. She wis pure upset that th' rest o' us used tae throw stuff at ye whin ye wur wee. Aye we a' mind bits 'n' pieces aboot her.

Little love,

Scotland.

P.S. France is a deid mon! he kens ah huv a strong sense o' reek 'n' sprayed pheromones a' ower his-sel sae he howfs pure guid 'n' is noo sleeping oan mah couch. Come git rid o' him!


	45. Chapter 45: Madrid and Enrique XI

**Madrid and Enrique XI**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Okay, that's good!

Good point. Belarus is so scary that Moscow threatens to tell her where Russia

is hiding if he does something Moscow doesn't necessarily approve of. She says

she feels like she's the mother and he's the child. Moscow just threatens them

all into submission, actually. The only side she takes is her own. I just

assume don't drink when depressed at all. I just scare tourists until I'm over

whatever got me upset in the first place. Let me tell you, it's very

gratifying to terrify Americans, ahaha! The pipe, yeah...

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique<p>

Belarus wont aye hulp ye. She a'maist ne'er wull hulp me unless ah tell her howfur tae mak' Russia lik' her mair. It scares me tae be in th' same hoose as her sin she haes bin oot tae git me. Moscow is impressive fur threatening thaim intae submission. Whiles yi''ll need tae greet it oot bit fur th' maist pairt ye shouldn't dram whin yer depressed. Whiles that isnae enough tae fix th' kinch. That pipe haes seen sae mony ill hings a'm feart tae titch it sin ah micht catch something.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((At least Madrid isn't to Scotland's level. He isn't in the closet about anything

I bother people with accents a lot just because I love hearing them talk even if it is about nothing. I love you friend even though I don't know him he still sounds amazing! Yeah I'm an American though I don't always want to be. I know my mom has a little tiny bit of Norwegian blood on her side which makes me feel somewhat better.))


	46. Chapter 46: Netherlands XIV

**Netherlands XIV**

Hallo Schotland,

Japan is quiet, he always, always reads the atmosphere before saying anything.

The opposite of America you might say.

Hah! It would make it easier wouldn't it? Hey, what about Switzerland? I have

no clue which way he swings do you?

Can't say no to Canada when he's like that, ja. It's his

secret-totally-underused-weapon. He could take over the world with those puppy

dog eyes.

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Mibbie he shuid juist speak his mynd sae fowk dinnae think that he doesn't huv an opinion. Ah dinnae think a'body ever kens whit he is thinking. If ah mind frae a meetin ah gaed tae a clocked him 'n' he haes a blank coupon wi' na sign o' emotion.

It wid be easy fur a' o' us sin maist o' thaim ur in th' closet sae we ainlie kin jalouse whit thay ur. Switzerland? he haes a thing fur Austria 'n' doesn't see Liechtenstein as mair than a sister sae ah think he swings towards men. If he's nae bufty he mist be bi sin thare is na wey he is straecht even if he says he is.

Ah hate whin he uses his puppy een against me. Even if ah didnae dae anythin' wrong a'm feelin' lik' ah huv tae mak' something up tae him whin he gives me that keek. Wha ever taught him that is evil.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	47. Chapter 47: Netherlands XV

**Netherlands XV**

Hallo Schotland,

That would be incredibly funny to see. Switzerland always gets mad at Japan

for not speaking his mind...

Ah good point, seems very likely, ja.

What about Austria then? I have a feeling he's in the middle. He was married

to Hungary but him and Switzerland, possibly Prussia, might have had a thing

at some point...

Oh god, you can't resist them. I think Franse and Engeland worked together to

harbour that trick...most likely France's skills...

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands. 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Weel sin ye'r close tae him ye shuid try getting him tae speak his mynd 'n' hulp tell a' body at th' world conferences tae clam up 'n' listen tae ilk ither fur wance.

If a' body wid come oot o' th' closet a' o' us wid huv a better chance o' finding ways tae git alang 'n' nae be at ilk others throats a' th' time. Ah wish we cuid mak' fowk come oot o' th' closet.

A'm wi' ye aboot Austria. He seemed tae loue Hungary nae juist be using her bit he lets Prussia bully him wi'oot minding it. Ah think thay hud something th'gither at yin point 'n' dinnae waant th' world tae ken thay huv feelings fur ilk ither. Austria seems tae girly tae nae lik' men.

'twas likelie France wha taught him that. France is trying tae take the motor me insane! th' pervert covered his-sel in pheromones knowing that ah huv a guid sense o' reek sae ah kin reek it juist lik' an animal. Efter covering his-sel wi' th' stuff he gaed tae kip oan mah couch 'n' noo th' reek is aw weys. A'm aboot duin tae burn doon mah ain hoose!

Sincerely,

Scotland


	48. Chapter 48: New Zealand IV

**New Zealand IV**

Dear Eldest Brother,

Thank you! I think it will be just myself and Wy given Big Brother needs a

break from Sealand and leaving Sealand alone in my house is a horrible idea.

Leaving him alone with Oz isn't much better but at least Sealand is

supervised...

Wy will be thrilled. She doesn't have a chance to visit Big Brother all that

often and I don't trust France around her so the castles would be a real treat

for her. There isn't anything large and carnivorous roaming around your house

is there? She's pretty good at defending herself but I don't want her

wandering off and getting hurt.

Ah, so a little like Oz and me fighting over rugby? I can see why you don't

think of Sealand as a little brother. I'm not sure he's all there upstairs but

his heart's in the right place.

I told you my sheep are special. They learn quickly what they can, can't and

shouldn't do. Who knows, maybe they know about you from your sheep.

-sigh- France is never going to change is he? I *still* haven't forgiven him

for the Southern Island comment he made the last time I saw him. I guess I'll

tolerate him as long as he doesn't realize what he's doing is wrong.

Oh this is going to be fantastic! Given you've already done hair dye shampoo,

I guess we could always do something to his food...

... Are you sure? Me, scary? Well I guess if he did see me punch the lights

out of Oz when I first came home with Big Brother that might have done it.

With love,

-New Zealand 

* * *

><p>Dear Sister,<p>

Ye'r welcome. Send Sealand tae th' Nordics 'n' bring Australia alang wi' ye. Thay bought him sae thay kin keep th' besom sae we dinnae huv tae watch ower him anymair. Sealand kin be seen as England's wean bit ither than that ah dinnae waant him tae be mah relative.

Th' castles ur bonny 'n' ah aye bide in mah favorite yin sae that means she kin see her foremaist castle whin ye guys arrive. Ah will send mah dug wi' her sae hee haw wull even think aboot attacking her unless thay wantae fin' me breathing doon thair throats. Ah will mak' sure hee haw wull hurt her na maiter howfur muckle she wonders aff.

Mah sheep aren't feart o' me sae ah dinnae think thay cuid huv heard frae mah sheep that a'm yin nae tae fankle wi'. Ah jalouse it's guid thay learn thair limits.

Na France is ne'er gaun tae change aboot howfur perverted his is. Ah ken ye aren't ever gaun tae forgive France bit juist try tae be crakin' whin he's aroond okay? France means na harm 'n' he juist likes tae express his loue mair than th' average body.

Ah ne'er did that tae Englain sae we cuid aye change his hair color tae blue or something. He kin huv hair th' color o' mah flag. Howfur does that sound?

Aye a'm sure. Wales pure doesn't huv anythin' against ye or huv plans tae hurt ye sae dinnae be mean tae him please. Ah think he saw whin ye foremaist wur taken by Englain sae he micht be scared.

Love,

Scotland


	49. Chapter 49: Madrid and Enrique XII

**Madrid and Enrique XII**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Yeah. She'd probably glare at me if Moscow wasn't my friend, thinking I was a

threat to her marrying Russia, which wouldn't make any sense because I've

never even met him and I'd probably run away screaming if I did. Moscow's

family has a tendency to break into her house. That's why she knows so many

different, effective threats, and when she loses her temper... well, she

picked up some of Belarus's personality and some of Russia's. I'm just worried

that someone will get involved who shouldn't be when I'm depressed and

drinking, like... I don't know, Cambridge? Lord knows we hate each other, so

Cambridge would probably try to make my life miserable. I've seen the pipe.

Moscow stole it once. She chased Saint Petersburg with it when he broke into

her house while I was visiting. That was also the first time I'd ever seen her

well and truly enraged. I've seen some scary things in my life, but, of all of

them, nothing gave me nightmares until Moscow lost her temper.

Speaking of Moscow, she's visiting again. She says, "Privyet, Mister Scotland.

If Aunt Belarus gives you trouble next time you see her, say that you're one

of my friends. If she doesn't believe you, tell her that you know about the

key I hid specifically so that she could get in when Russia was hiding at my

house. She'll believe you. Aunt Belarus doesn't try to harm my friends because

we're fairly close, as far as aunts and nieces go, and because I tell her

where she can find Russia."

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Trust me she glares at a' girls though Russia is intae men nae wummin. She shuid gie up oan him unless she is gaun tae become a mon 'n' act wabbit aroond Russia a' th' time. Russia isnae that scary he's lik' an adult wha ne'er grew up 'n' thinks lik' a wee wean whin it comes tae loue. Remind me ne'er tae pish Moscow aff if she is lik' baith o' thaim. Shivers. Okay she mak's me wantae scouk frae wifie noo.

Belarus isnae gaun tae back doon that easily whin ah Wance a'maist slept wi' Russia whin ah wis pure blootert 'n' he drugged mah dram. She thinks ah huv th' secret o' howfur tae git Russia tae fall in loue wi' her whin ah dae 'n' dinnae. A' ah cuid dae is mak' her a guy sae he wull be less frightened by her. Ah kin git Russia tae gang ony whaur if ah ca' him sae she wont care if ye huv th' key.

Sincerely,

Scotland

P.S. Moscow ye sound lik' a wonder bonny wummin. 

((Scotland will work on making her as bad as he is don't worry!

Well tell them I say hello if they aren't reading this. I'm staying up all night for the most part because the person who writes Bavaria really lives there so she is only up when it is early in the morning since that's normal time there. She was shocked I was still awake at 8 am. SQUEEL! I wish I could here him talk so I can hear his accent. I'd go straight for a Scottish boy with a think accent. :D Don't tell him he could make a lesbian turn straight just by talking. Norwegians are epic. Some how that reminds me for some reason when my hair was brown everyone thought I was Russia. I don't know why!))


	50. Chapter 50: New Zealand V

**New Zealand V**

Dear Eldest Brother,

I'll drop him off at Sweden's house on my way over. It's summer on your half of the world so the poor boy won't freeze up there. Big Brother ended up shipping him to me in a crate, I have the feeling there was a reason behind it. -sigh- That boy isn't even old enough to drink and he's already going around auctioning himself off to other countries. Hopefully the Nordics can knock some sense into him.

Thank you, I probably worry about her more then I should. From the sounds of things you might only have a chance to see Wy at mealtimes she'll be so busy painting. I'll try to keep her in at night she needs her rest after all. I'm starting to sound like an old worried mother aren't I?

They aren't so much afraid of you as they have a healthy respect for you. Yes, limits are good, although them making off with my food packages does give me more of a reason to travel and visit with my friends and brothers.

... I'll forgive France if he'll make up some pastries for me. Seriously, France should get some help though. Imagine if he tried to pull stuff like that on poor Ukraine. Russia wouldn't hold back at all and I'm not sure if anyone could stop him even if the wanted to.

I think the blue hair is a great idea. He's blonde so even temporary dye would last for a while. Maybe do it after he's been drinking so he won't notice until the next morning?

I'm not mean to him! I'm scared of him more then anything. The only reason I hit Oz is because he made fun of me. It's become a running joke between the two of us though I don't hit him nearly as often now.

With love,

-New Zealand

PS: Oz says he's looking forward to drinking with you. 

* * *

><p>Dear Sister,<p>

Okay guid Sweden kin deal wi' him fur a few months while we a' git a break frae his whining fur a lang time. Ah wish he wid freeze sae ah wouldn't ever huv tae see th' besom again! Englain shipped him in a crate? kin we dae that? weel we a' ur glad that he auctioned his-sel aff fur that means he kin be raised by his freish parents.

Ye'r welcome. Ye dae worry awfy much she'll be braw ah promise. Weel ah will set up a pentin room sae she kin huv a steid tae keep a' th' pentin while thay freuch. Dinna fash yirsel aboot keeping her in at nicht if she doesn't wantae gang tae kip she is free tae bade up late.

Thay huv a healthy respect fur me? weel ah jalouse that's crakin' tae hear sin nae mony respect me anymair. Thay pure dae sloch anythin' dinnae thay?

Okay weel ah will tell France tae send ye some sweets or come ower 'n' mak' something fur ye sae ye dinnae haud it against him anymair. Ah dinnae think he wull ever be dumb enough tae gang efter Ukraine sin Russia wull murdurr him if he tried anythin' or even talked tae her.

Ah wish a muckle gam wis comin' up sae we cuid mak' his hair keek lik' mah flag sae whin he goes tae th' gam he cannae cheer fur his team. We'll decide whin we shuid dae it dinna fash yirsel.

Dinnae be feart o' him. Wales doesn't even git intae rammy unless it's tae protect me frae something. Ye likelie scared him though.

Love,

Scotland


	51. Chapter 51: Stewart Island I

**Stewart Island I**

Hello Big brother!

It's Stewart Island here!

I haven't seen you in forrrever! New Zealand said that you and oz are a bad

influnce on my brain. So I'm not aloud to see you intill I'm old enough to

drink! Which is only 10 more years! Yay Ima drink just as much as you and then

say silly things and fall over alot!

How are you?

Britain is very grumpy right now because I didn't clean up my mess so I dumped

the mess in his car! Just like you taught me to do!

I hope you write back soon!

Miss you Brother!

Stewart Kirkland! (Stewart Island) 

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

A'm a ill influence oan myself sae a dinnae ken how come she worries sae muckle. Ye'r nae auld enough tae dram? ten years? That's a lang time frae noo ah hawp ye ken. Dinnae dram lik' me 'til ye huv bin swallyin fur years or ye'll git peely-wally.

A've bin a'richt ither than mah mingin' visit frae France. Howfur aboot ye?

Dinnae ca' Englain Britain. He isnae Britain he's pairt o' it! That's a guid wee jimmy! Englain wull loue finding th' fankle th' morns mornin'!

Miss you too,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	52. Chapter 52: Stewart Island II

**Stewart Island II**

Kia Ora

Im sorry, I keep forgeting to call him just England...hehehe one school on my

island so im not that smart!

Yeah England found the mess and he was MAD! like reaallyyy mad! cuz it was

toys and dirty clothes and really old food! and some chocoloate melted into

the car seat.

New Zealand took me on a trip to germanys house, i tried to sneak out to see

you but i got lost, Germanay is alot bigger than my island but Italy found me

and fed me some pasta. I tried some german beer but i was DISCUSTING! how do

you drink it?

I am fine! Thank you for asking!

NZ is really excited about the rugby world cup? are you playing? if you are we

could practice together...if you want.

When i grow up, i wanna be just like you! and if france keep bullying you i

will sort him out for you!

Love From Stewart Island 

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

Tis okay ah juist hate whin he tries tae pretend that he is th' ainlie pairt o' Britain. He kens we a' ur th' same countries bit he likes tae try bein' th' gaffer even though he is younger than th' rest o' us! dinna fash yirsel aboot it 'n' yer smart juist ye whiles forget hings.

Howfur mad is he? if he haes gaen aff tae fin' a cane or a slipper A'd stairt running if ah wur. Englain is gaun tae murdurr ye fur putting a' that in his motor sae it ruins th' seats. A'm sae proud o' ye fur follaein mah example o' showing Englain who's gaffer aroond 'ere.

Ah hate gaun tae Germany's hoose. Ah ne'er gang thare unless it's tae meet up wi' Bavaria or if ah git lost in th' area. Ye git lost? German heavy is a'richt ah prefer Bavarian heavy bit a' body kens ah ower dram cratur mair than anythin' else. Ah lik' it sae it's easy tae dram.

Ah haven't decided if a'm waantin' tae jyne in oan th' rugby or nae bit ah will let ye ken if ah dae. Ye dinnae wantae practice wi' me.

That warms mah hert that yi'll waant tae be lik' me. France isnae bullying me he is juist sportin' pheromones whilk is driving me insane.

Love,  
>Scotland<p>

((Just so you know the pheromones thing is from a fanfiction I read))


	53. Chapter 53: Stewart Island III

**Stewart Island III**

Hey Bro!

Yeah he got the cane but I ran really fast but I fell down the stairs but I'm

okay now cuz Im a real man! Like you!

Englands getting really mad cuz I'm writting letters to you, he calls you

these mean names but I can't write them or I'll have to put money in the swear

jar.

Do you have a girlfriend? Cuz I know this really pretty girl, and she a

country but I don't know how to talk to girls and stuff... I tried tackling

her, like in rugby but that just made her mad. What do I do?

Stewart island!

Ps, could you punch Australia when you see him next. He said I was just 'some

little fella'.

Pss. I stole some wiskey that England stole from you. I guess it's a taste you

have to get used to but it made me feel funny. 

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

If he git th' cane ye micht wantae run 'til ye'r at Wales' hoose or at Ireland's. Weel that's guid ye'r okay bit A'd keep running if ah wur ye.

Englain is juist in a ill mood. Lea him alone while he is this upset. He's likelie ainlie mad fur ye'r getting intae trauchle fur listening tae me. We a' ca' ilk ither names sae dinna fash yirsel aboot it.

Na ah dinnae huv a burd. Ask Englain tae explain tae ye how come ah dinnae huv a burd sae ah dinnae huv tae explain it. Whit nation is she? ye dinnae tackle girls ye charm thaim using a smile 'n' showing thaim that yer powerful. Some lassie lik' it whin ye'r romantic sae fin' oot her national flower 'n' git her some. Try getting tae ken her 'n' showing that ye care 'n' she shuid stairt tae lik' ye.

Ah wull nae batter Australia fur ye. Amurnay 'ere tae rammy yer battle fur ye sae deal wi' that yersel'.

Love,

Scotland

P.S. If ye dinnae lik' it noo ye likelie wull ne'er lik' it laddie. A'm sorry tae say ye micht huv tae try ither hings tae fin' something ye gilravage.


	54. Chapter 54: Stewart Island IV

**Stewart Island IV**

Dear Scotland

She's Rose Island, she really tiny and she a year younger than me. I gave her

a pineapple and she laughed and said I was funny! I really wish you could meet

her! She will be at the next world meeting so you can see her then.

Are you only pretenting to like me?

Because England said that you are just feeling sorry for me because I'm just a

kid?

That's okay if you are...I just wanna be like you soo bad, your so cool and

awesome! And everyone likes you and listens to what you have too say. England

says I should choose a better role model but your my favourite family

member...

I dropped the whiskey and it broke everywhere and England got sooooo mad. I

ran sooooo fast! I kept running to Wales house. He said I can stay there

intill someone picks me up...soo could you call someone to come pick me up cuz

I don't know any numbers or you could pick me up...that is if you don't hate

me

Stewart Island 

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

A've ne'er heard o' her afore sae a dinnae ken whit she is lik'. How come a pineapple? ah dinnae gang tae th' world meetings sin Ireland tells me if anythin' important happened whilk normally is hee haw. Th' meetings ur juist stowed oot o' a' body fightin'.

How come th' hell wid ah pretend tae lik' ye? ah dinnae pretend aboot anythin'!

Weel juist dingy him fur Englain is wrong.

Trust me ye dinnae pure wantae be lik' me. That's fur ah shaw na sign o' fear 'n' mah voice demands respect frae a' body. Whin ye git older ye wull see bein' feared lik' he isnae aye a guid thing. How come am ah yer favorite family member?

Ye sure th' cratur wis some he teuk frae me? he micht huv bought it fur me sin he's bin trying tae bade oan mah guid side fur Wance. Bade wi' Wales fur a few days 'n' ah will come git ye afterward. Ah dinnae hate ye noo stop acting lik' a gubbed wean.

Love,

Scotland


	55. Chapter 55: Bavaria VII

**Bavaria VII**

Servus Schottland,

well, he has probably never heard of you because he doesn't ever listen to

anybody. So you're saying your dog is smarter than America? xD

Look who's talking about „stubborn"...

Football is the best. I can't wait for our second match this evening. Today is

also a game of France against Canada. That'll surely be interesting too. Who

will you be rooting for?

Zefix, that's right. But aren't there still some people speaking Gaelic on the

Outer Hebrides who could teach it?

Halleluja! Your house must look like a smokebox then. Is there anything other

than smoking cigars you do all day long? Ha ha ha! That's brilliant! I just

tried to imagine Germany burning to dust by touching a Bible. I guess it would

have saved us a lot of pain if it were easy like that.

Pfiadi, Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

That 'n' fur he ainlie haes a map o' his-sel. He doesn't ken thare ur sic hings as maps o' ither places. Aye mah dug it smarter than America. Mah dug an' a' ainlie barks at danger nae everything.

Amurnay stubborn! juist fur ah cried ye stubborn doesn't mean a'm.

Ye pure ur fitba crazy! France 'n' Canada ur gaun against ilk ither? ah cannae root fur either sin Canada is ma nephew 'n' France is ma best mukker.

Thare ur some ah juist huv tae wirk oan it. Depending oan th' area it depends if thay speak it or nae.

Aye ah dae ither hings a' day ither than smoke, ah juist dae thaim a' while smoking. Th'day me 'n' mah brothers ur gaun tae practice fur fitba th'gither. If he burned frae touching th' bible then me 'n' Englain wid likelie burn tae. Tae think if ah gaed tae a kirk tae confess mah sins a'body that heard me micht be scar fur lee.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((Mukker - friend))


	56. Chapter 56: Madrid and Enrique XIII

**Madrid and Enrique XIII**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Ack, don't tell Belarus that! She'd try to find a way, and then poor Moscow

would have to go through the whole 'mother' thing! Again! She barely got out

of it last time! That's what I'm afraid of - and it probably doesn't help that

I'm. So. Freaking. Tiny. I'm smaller than Latvia, for God's sake! Right, never

make Moscow really angry. It's like handing her a knife and saying, "I want to

die now. Slowly and painfully, please."

Moscow just looked scared when she read what you said about nearly sleeping

with Russia and turning Belarus into a guy. She's not saying anything - at

least, not in a language I can understand. She's chanting in Russian, though.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique

P.S. I'll tell her you said that when she snaps out of it. I'm sure she'd say

thank you. She makes it a point to be polite and respectful 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Ah dinnae tell Belarus anythin' sae dinna fash yirsel ah wont. Smaller than Latvia? nae tae be mean bit wow yer paukit! by saying it's lik' giving her a knife mak's me wantae mak' her beelin' fur some reason. Whit dae ye think wid win Moscow wi' th' knife or me wi' a' mah magic? if ah ever dae this ah will huv Wales 'n' Ireland close by sin thay baith wont let thair "beloved Alba" git a hurt.

Ah wis blootert 'n' ah think a bawherr drugged sin Russia wis th' yin that git me mah drinks th' entire nicht. Normally whin a'm blootert ah ainlie skelp oan fowk ah awready liked 'n' trust me Russia isnae yin o' thaim! is Moscow beelin' or juist losing it noo? nae sure if th' chanting is a guid thing or nae.

Amurnay used tae polite 'n' respectful sae tell her nae tae worry aboot it aroond me. Awright Madrid wantae hulp me fash Prussia? ah plan tae replace a' his heavy wi' cooncil juice, pat pink hair dye in his shampoo 'n' tae tap it a' aff replace a' his claes wi' wummin claes.

Sincerely,

Scotland 

((He probably sometimes hates that you have his number so you can call him at weird hours. You agreeing with him pisses him off doesn't it? That sounds like fun though I can't do that anymore. I used to be able to stay up that much but people start getting upset when I sleep all afternoon to stay awake at night. Is Ian who Scotland reminds you of? I just remembered on your first review you said he looks like your crush.))


	57. Chapter 57: Prussia IV

**Prussia IV**

Hamish,

It went great until Russia showed up, i swear he is a stalker

your friend

Gilbert 

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert,<p>

Dinnae complain aboot Russia tae me! he is a stalker that juist is whit Russia haes aye bin. Juist ca' his sister 'n' tell her whaur he is 'n' she'll scare him awa' forordinar. If ye let Russia scare ye aff ye aren't gaun tae win ower a'body that isnae mair manly than ye lik' Hungary.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	58. Chapter 58: Ireland I

**Ireland I**

Dear Scotland,

It's your sister here. Ireland.

Scotland, if you're going to write letters maybe you shouldn't do it when

drunk. I can't understand a word of what you're saying!

So, how's things up North? Are you, Wales and Northern Ireland still picking

on England?

By the way, what did you say in your first letter to the world? I saw my name

mentioned... but you're writing is just like a spider walked across the page

so I can't read it.

From your lucky little sister,

Iona Kirkland

aka

Ireland

P.S. Does it piss you off that I spell whiskey E? 

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Ye say it's mah sister Ireland? Ah thought 'twas mah magic fairy Ireland. O' coorse ah ken tis ye!

Amurnay writing mah letters while blootert! ye ken mah accent appears in mah writing tae. Dinnae act lik' mah accent is ony worse than yers!

A'm aye picking oan Englain th' ither twa huv decided that it's tae childish tae pick oan Englain a maiter o ah dae.

Ah didnae say anythin' aboot ye Ireland. How come dae ye aye think a'm talking aboot ye?

With hate,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)

P.S. Stop putting an E in whisky. Thare is na E 'n' mah whisky is better than yers!

((If you actually are having trouble reading this don't be afraid to tell me so I can send you translations in PM))


	59. Chapter 59: Bavaria VIII

**Bavaria VIII**

Servus Schottland,

he still has only this stupid map? I made him a present of an atlas for his

last birthday. Somehow I begin to think that America is a hopeless case… I

am jealous! My dachshund is… stupid. When I want to go for a walk he wants

to eat, when I feed him he sleeps and when he's supposed to be quiet he

barks at the door.

You're at least as stubborn as I am, especially when it comes to your

independence or fights with your brothers.

Of course I am football crazy! That's exactly why I asked you. France won

4:0. Poor Canada! I hope France has the good grace to comfort Canada a little

after showing him up like that…. And I don't mean "comfort" in the

France-way here. Our girl's game is about to start as well.

Same here. I guess there are always regional variations.

Ha ha ha! That sentence was brilliant. But did you also smoke while you

practiced for football?

Don't worry about it. If something like that were possible, I bet not a

single country would be left. I admit, that goes for me as well. - That sounds

interesting in a creepy way. Are you really

such a bad boy?

Pfiadi, Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Aye he aye ainlie haes his ain map. Ye made him an atlas? weel he likelie threw it awa' nae understanding whit's wis. He is a hopeless case. Hee haw in this world kin fix that wee jimmy. A dinnae ken if training kin fix that a'm sorry. A've hud mah dug fur years 'n' he is th' ainlie thing that bides wi' me sae A've trained him tae dae everything fur me.

Whin it comes tae independence 'n' fightin' mah brothers that's a completely different thing. That haes hee haw tae dae wi' me bein' stubborn!

Brassic wee Canada! he likelie did comfort him bit then stairted bragging whilk mak's hings worse. Ah ken ye dinnae mean comfort him in a sexual wey. Tell me if yer team wins or nae!

A'm glad ye thought 'twas stoatin! aye ah an' a' smoke while ah practice fur fitba. Tis surprising that mah lungs dinnae gie oot. Whin ah say ah smoke daein' everything ah mean it. Ah smoke while taking a shower. Trust me it isnae easy tae smoke while waashin yer hair bit ah dae it a' th' time.

A' o' us wid huv died lang ago sae it wouldn't huv mattered awfy much. Ah ken ye huv skeletons in th' closet sae you'd be gaen tae. Aye a'm a bad wee jimmy. France is rubbing aff oan me ah kin tell frae that statement.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	60. Chapter 60: Stewart Island V

**Stewart Island V**

Hey Scotland

I gave her I pineapple because she's a tropical nation and that's what I

thought she would like

don't worry about coming to get me, Mr Russia came around and he took me back

to his house. I have to stay here intill New Zealand comes to get me. It's

really creepy here and sooo cold! Mr Russia won't give me any extra clothes so

I'm freezing. I got a black eye because Russia accidently hit me with a pipe,

it really hurt but that's fine.

I don't know how Zea is going to come get me because Russia hasn't even told

her that I'm here.

It's weird

love from Stewart Island 

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

Okay weel that mak's some mair sense. Yer gaun tae huv tae keep trying tae dae hings that mak' her roar 'n' smile. Guid luck ah cannae hulp ye awfy much thare sin ah dinnae normally huv tae wirk tae git wummin.

Huv ye lost yer mynd? ye gaed wi' Russia? how come wid ye dae something sae glaikit? he isnae ever gaun tae tell freish Zealand that he haes ye! yi''ll need tae escape 'n' fleet fur Russia is known fur trying tae collect nations. A dinnae ken how come ye wid gang wi' him in th' foremaist steid. Ah think ye huv lost yer mynd bit yi''ll need tae hurry up 'n' git oot o' thare 'n' git somewhere whaur someone wull actually hulp ye git hame.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	61. Chapter 61: Ireland II

**Ireland II**

Scotland.

There's no need for sarcasm, you moron. I only phrased it like that because now I'm an INDEPENDENT nation (unlike you other three who are still clinging to England) you might have forgotten your family, me.

At least people can read when I write. My accent is better than yours. Much better.

It is very childish. You need to grow up, Hamish. I act older than you when I'm the youngest! Then again... you are a bit of an odd-ball. Pft. You wear a SKIRT for goddess sake!

You did say something. You said, "Och 'n' Ireland if yer reading this letter git ower it ah didnae mean tae gie ye bevvy poisoning! If ye weren't sic a fin blootert ah wouldn't ask ye tae come swallyin wi' me ilka weekend." whatever that means.

You know, why did you sign off with hate. I was just sending you a peaceful little letter. You shouldn't pick on a girl, especially when she's younger than you. (OOC: Human age is 20) Just for that, I'm making sure you don't get any of my luck for at least a century! THE IRISH CURSE OF POTATOES AND BAD LUCK!

With even more hate,

Ireland (Iona Kirkland)

P.S. Your whiskEy is terrible. Mine is better. And I have Guinness, which is amazing. I am clearly the more superior nation, plus I'm independent. Yep I'm going to rub that in. 

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Amurnay a numpty Ireland! Clinging tae Englain? Ye huv tae be kidding me! a'm waantin' mah freedom back mair than anythin' juist tis pernicketie whin mah economy cuid foonder if ah become independent. Ah aye thought o' ye as a sister bit ah dinnae pure anymair sin yer acting lik' ye'r mah mither.

Fowk kin read whit ah write yer juist th' odd baw sin ye cannae read a simple letter frae yer oldest brother. Kin yer accent mak' wee jimmies 'n' girls swoon frae juist hearing it even if thay haven na idea whit ye said? na? didnae think sae!

Ah dinnae care if it's childish! ah hud tae raise him fur th' maist pairt. Hell ah hud tae raise a' o' ye while trying tae keep Britannia frae dying sae ah kin act as childish as a'm waantin'. A' o' ye stole mah childhood frae me sae lea me be. It isnae a skirt fur that lest time. It's a kilt. At least mah flag isnae a copy o' th' Italian flag!

It didnae insult ye or anythin' sae calm doon. It says whit's says sae calm doon. Learn howfur tae read 'n' ye'll ken whit it says.

Yer nae sending a peaceful letter. It pure isnae peaceful noo sin ye insulted mah culture 'n' everything possible aboot me. Englain turned his-sel intae a lassie 'n' ah aye pick oan him sae how come wid ye bein' a lassie stop me plus ah wasn't picking oan ye. Ye insulted howfur ah speak 'n' cried me blootert whin ah haven't bin blootert in weeks. Ah dinnae waant ony o` yer luck ah aye huv mah magic 'n' th' fairies tae hulp me sae how come wid a'm needin' yer luck?

I no longer see you as a sister,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)

P.S. Mah whisky is th' best sae git ower it. Ah cannae dram Guinness wi'oot feeling awfy ill 'n' ah kin dram ony ither thing 'n' be braw sae it isnae amazing. 'n' tae think ye used tae aye be oan mah side aboot everything 'n' shaw me respect (even ca'in me Alba) afore ye git yer independence. Back then ye cared aboot family sae dae huv fin bein' independent 'n' see if ah care.


	62. Chapter 62: Prussia V

**Prussia V**

Hamish,

oh okay. I think canada is going to visit you soon.

Gil 

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert,<p>

How come is Canada gaun tae come visit me? huv ye given up oan trying tae git Italy tae date ye?

Sincerely,

Scotland


	63. Chapter 63: Prussia VI

**Prussia VI**

Hamish,

I think Mattie ate some of his hash brownies, thats why. no i am taking him to

the movies later.

Gil 

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert,<p>

Whit he ate hash brownies 'n' didnae save me ony? he's gaun tae git it whin he gets 'ere. A'm needin' something tae calm me doon fur Ireland is bein' a boot fur na reason. Ah did hee haw tae her!

You shuid tak' Italy tae a scary movie sae he kin cling tae ye whin he is scared. If he doesn't gied the pitch greetin' that he hates ye. He's bin tae a scary movie wi' Germany thought 'n' clung tae him th' entire time.

Sincerely,

Scotland.


	64. Chapter 64: Madrid and Enrique XIV

**Madrid and Enrique XIV**

Dear Señor Escocia,

I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Moscow. Yeah, I know I'm small.

Err, sorry. I do think Moscow would lose the battle, but the war would be

hers. Russian curses are terrifying. Just look at what happened to Japan

eighteen years after World War Two.

That's good to know. I think she's just panicking in a weird way. She stopped

chanting. The only Russian word that I could understand was the word for god,

and not for any particular deity, so I'm not even going to ask what it was

about. She's just got this really weird twitch right now. No words, just

twitching. She's staring off into space with a strange expression, too.

I'll tell her that, too, when she gets back to normal. Sounds like fun to me,

Señor Escocia! I'd love to see Tío Gilbert crossdressing, ahaha~

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

How come urr ye worried aboot Moscow? och weel we a' stairt oot wee 'n' huv tae wirk oot wey up tae bein' a muckle nation. Moscow wid lose baith th' battle 'n' th' war fur ah wull nae a'body defeat me even if it takes everything ah huv. That curse made me roar. Wha mak's a curse that taken eighteen years tae dae anythin'?

It seems weird tae pelter by chanting in Russian bit mibbie that's juist me. Ye shuid ask fur a'm waantin' tae ken whit she wis chanting th' entire time she wis panicked. Ah think this wid th' time tae git Antonio or a doctor or he medication. Something that wull mak' her act normal 'n' nae lik' someone a demon possessed.

Gilbert wull loue his pink clothing. A'm sure Ludwig wull loue seeing Gilbert donder aroond lik' that tae. A'm likelie gaun tae git skelp bit if it's fur th' sake o' a guid roar ah dinnae mynd.

Sincerely,

Scotland 

((You all seem to love calling each other at weird hours then. I would drive him insane if I knew him. I'd call him when it was noon in Scotland and act like it was normal. I love when I get to do that! Aw that's cute! People on here need to not ask Scotland for dating advice he is having trouble with his own dating life.))


	65. Chapter 65: Bavaria IX

**Bavaria IX**

Servus Schottland,

I didn't make it myself, but I bought him one. Himmel, he really is a dead

loss.

Sounds like a good pet. What kind of dog is it then? Dachshunds are said to be

pretty… stubborn. And no, he doesn't take after me!

Sure, sure… you're still stubborn. You can't deny it… arguing that

much just makes it even more obvious.

Typical! France will never change. Our team won. But to be honest, Nigeria was

so good that I am not even sure if we deserved it… Damn, I am almost

sounding as "fair" as Ludwig. Ugh! Anyway, France is still number one in our

group. They're our team's next opponent.

Damn, you're indeed a crazy smoker. Smoking in a shower… Unbelievable!

It's probably possible to make a stupid TV show out of this, "accomplish

every task while smoking and win one million". Ha ha! Do you really like the

taste so much? I used to smoke a pipe, but stopped a long time ago. I think

everything tastes better without smoke.

I am not convinced though. Up til now you seem like a pretty guada Keal to

me… aside from that chain smoking thing at least.

Pfiadi, Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Ye aye wasted time trying tae gie him something that wid hulp him in lee. A dinnae ken howfur he haes ony mukkers.

He's an Irish wolfhound. He wis a present mony years ago. Dugs tak' efter thair masters sae yer dug is stubborn fur yer stubborn.

Amurnay stubborn! ah kin tae deny it fur amurnay stubborn!

Yer ur starting tae sound lik' Germany whin saying someone else shuid huv won. Weel ye guys better shaw France up sae he cannae brag aboot beating ye ilka chance he gets.

A dinnae ken if mah mither wid be proud or horrified if she wur aye aroond. Kin we juist mak' a shaw cried "Showing ye everything ye kin accomplish while smoking"? aye ah dae lik' th' taste fur some reason. A've gotten sae ill that ah smoke 'n' sloch at th' same time. Mah brothers ur juist amazed o' howfur far ah gang tae smoke at this point. Weel if ye ever come ower ah will stop smoking th' entire time yer ower 'ere.

That's fur ah dinnae dae anythin' tae ye. Mah chain smoking isnae that ill.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	66. Chapter 66: Madrid and Enrique XV

**Madrid and Enrique XV**

Dear Señor Escocia,

She's got to live with Belarus, whereas I only see her from time to time. I'm

stuck a capital, though. I'll trust your judgment. You're older and more

experienced. I just try and stay away from magic in general, especially after

seeing some of the things Inglaterra has done.

She wished ill will on a few of her family members. She wouldn't say anything

else. ...Am I supposed to worry now?

Who doesn't want to see him crossdress? You're welcome to hide at my place.

Tío Gilbert never expects me to do anything to him, let alone help someone

who does, so he never checks my place.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Living wi' Belarus mist be lik' living in a nightmare ilka single day wi' na escape. Ye micht be a capital bit ye aye kin become powerful even wi'oot becoming a country. Juist dinnae become lik' Sealand. A've seen nations rise 'n' fall sae ah dae noo whit it takes tae become powerful even if amurnay independent. Magic isnae ill unless Englain uses it.

How come did she wish awfy ill oan her family members? amurnay sure if we shuid worry or juist smile 'n' nod.

Ah think Germany doesn't wantae see him crossdressing. Ither than him ah think it wid mak' a' body roar. Ah wont tae scouk at yer steid fur Gilbert doesn't skelp hard enough tae hurt me sae it'll cop mair lik' a skelp oan th' cheek than a batter. Gilbert isnae smart enough tae ken a' o' us ur mingin' trauchle makers.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((If he is awake when you call it'll be even better. Okay well you'd get one of worst answers if you asked him dating advice. I'm happy there is an Ireland writing to me now though her and Scotland are fighting.))


	67. Chapter 67: New Zealand VI

**New Zealand VI**

Dear Eldest Brother,

Why do I get the feeling that there is something going on that I should know

about...

Well, in Big Brother's defense it was the only way to get him to me before the

sedative wore off. But yes I guess you can send nations through the mail. Just

be careful, not everyone is but as tough as Sealand. So adding some pillows or

bubble wrap might be a good idea.

Oh alright. I guess you've had more experience with younger nations anyways.

Just don't give her any whiskey, even if she asks about it. She's too young

just give her a couple years and I'll be fine with her trying some. Same rule

applies to any and all hard liquors, and your cigars.

Tell France that I like anything with raspberries and chocolate the best. If

he hasn't already made things up already that is.

We could have a family rugby match... -grin-

I'll apologize to Wales when I see he next. I didn't realize that I was such a

scary person... I'm not scary like Belarus scary, right?

With love,

-New Zealand 

* * *

><p>Dear Sister,<p>

Th' ainlie thing gaun oan is a'm fightin' wi' Ireland again. She is bein' a boot whin ah didnae dae anythin' tae her. She is even pyntin oot that amurnay independent juist tae pish me aff.

Weel ah think Sealand shuid bide in a kist 'n' shuid juist be sent aroond th' world 'til we fin' someone wha wants tae keep him. We we send Englain thro' th' mail? we dinnae tae pat pillows or anythin' in if Sealand kin taken it wi'oot ony padding in th' kist. Dae we huv tae pat holes in th' kist?

Cratur haes na E in it! howfur auld is she? amurnay gaun tae gie her anythin' liquor or cigars. Dae a'm needin' tae cut back oan mah smoking fur baith o' ye or urr ye nae gaun tae git upset that ah smoke daein' everything? ah dinnae mynd cutting back ah juist huv tae ken if ah huv tae sin it forordinar puts me in a ill mood.

Okay ah tellt him sae he'll stairt making ye everything yi'll waant. Even if he stairted he cuid juist gie th' ones he awready made tae me sae ah kin gilravage his amazing sweets.

Yi'll waant tae huv a family rugby match? ah will dae it if th' ither ur in oan it.

Ye dinnae huv tae apologize tae Wales juist nae jook him anymair. Yer nae scary tae maist fowk 'n' Belarus mak's me keek crakin' sae na ye aren't oan th' same level as her.

Love,

Scotland


	68. Chapter 68: Madrid and Enrique XVI

**Madrid and Enrique XVI**

Dear Señor Escocia,

That's why Morana's always welcome at my house. Even if she shows up in the

middle of the night. I think the city I represent is powerful enough as is. I

myself am just puny, but sometimes that works to my advantage. On that note,

if I become like Sealand, can I trust you to kill me then and there? Please?

Excuse me if I sound rude, but why aren't you independent? You should be. It

doesn't seem right that you're not. Well, that's good to hear!

She just said, "It's complicated." I think we should just smile and nod. I'll

send a letter to Moscow's predecessor, the Moscow Kremlin. The Kremlin is

pretty good about keeping Moscow out of trouble.

Too bad for Señor Alemania! It's worth it if everyone else is entertained.

Alright. Well, you're welcome to come here if you ever need a place to hide.

Lord knows that's why Morana visits me all the time - to hide from her stalker

of a brother, Saint Petersburg.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique

P.S. Moscow writing. I believe Madrid is about to have one of her psychotic

lapses. If she does, treat her like she's drunk. We've found that she behaves

like a drunk when we treat her like that, and she snaps out of it quicker. 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Ah wouldn't lik' fowk showing up at mah hoose at th' middle o' th' nicht unless 'twas fur thare wur bein' attacked. Everything kin wirk tae yer advantage if ye ken whit ye'r daein'. If ye ever become lik' Sealand ah promise ah wull pat an end tae ye afore ye cuid even try tae enter a world meetin. Ah cannae staun him 'n' knowing he is related tae me at a' mak' me wantae pat an end tae Englain huvin bairns. Ah think Sealand is his wean nae mah brother. Tis a lang story how come amurnay independent. Ah wish ah wis bit it cuid destroy mah economy tae gang back tae bein' independent.

Okay ah think we micht aye wantae stick tae nodding 'n' smiling whin it comes tae Moscow. Okay guid luck keep Moscow under control sin a dinnae ken if it is possible.

Na yin cares as lang as th' rest o' us ur entertained. Okay ah will keep that in mynd that ah kin aye scouk at yer hoose. Saint Petersburg is a stalker? That's odd. Did he pick that up frae Belarus?

Sincerely,

Scotland


	69. Chapter 69: Bavaria X

**Bavaria X**

Griaß di Schottland,

too bad. A little thought outside the box would do America good. You're quite

hard on him he's still a fun guy, even if he's an ignoramus.

Wow! Then your dog must be a giant, ned wahr? My dachshund is a dwarf, but

suffers from a slightly exaggerated opinion of himself. What's his name? Like

hell I am!

Pah! We both know that you are. There are not many nations who refuse so

stubbornly to give up a pighead-fight with me after all.

Ja, it's disgusting, right? Ugh... I feel so dirty now... xD Last year, after

Spain kicked us out of the FIFA wold cup, Germany simply said they were

clearly the better team and we (the Saupreiss and myself only teamed up this

once) should stop torturing Antonio. What a spoilsport! I hope they'll do

their best to beat the French girls. France would be unbearable if he wins

three times in a row.

So, you're kind of a professional smoker, you'd say. But we'll have to set up

a rule that Scotish participants have to bear a little handicap, otherwise

nobody else would stand a chance. Why, really? That's very nice of you!

Thanks! You don't have to go that far though. It's alright by me if you just

try to cut down your smoking a little, no need to stop completely. I don't

want you to get withdrawal symptoms after all. Furthermore I am in fact very

curious about all that you can do while smoking.

True. You're indeed markedly nice, and you're fun. I think i mog di.

Pfiadi, Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

A'm feelin' th' tae be stonner him sin a' body else lets him git awa' wi' acting lik' an eejit. Ah dinnae see him as a fin guy sin ah aye git insulted ilka time he comes aroond me!

He's muckle bit ah wouldn't say he is giant. Maist wee dugs think thay ur muckle 'n' bad. Even though he is muckle mah dug thinks he belongs in mah lap 'n' wull sit oan me whin ever given th' chance. His name is Murphy.

Okay braw ah gie in a'm stubborn as hell 'n' wont let myself lose a single rammy na maiter howfur childish.

Mibbie ye shuid gang tak' a shower tae wash th' Germany feeling ye huv aff. Germany enjoys taking th' side o' fowk he isnae related tae at a'. Ah think he likes tae see ye uggit. He shuid huv let ye torture Spain 'til ye git bored 'n' traivelt aff. France aye is bragging aboot th' ither twa wins sae ah hawp he loses sae ah kin rub it in his coupon.

Ah micht as weel be a perfaissional smoker. Na yin wid be able tae beat me na maiter howfur muckle o' a handicap thare is. Ye'r welcome. Ah dinnae mynd nae smoking if it mak's someone ah git alang wi' 'n' ken nae choke whin aroond me. Mah withdrawal symptoms aren't as ill as you'd think whin ah dinnae smoke fur a week. Ah git a bawherr twitchy 'n' mah temper gets worse than it forordinar is. While ah wouldn't mynd showing ye a' ah kin dae while smoking.

Weel a'm glad ye seem tae gilravage bein' aroond me. That is cruel tae say whin a dinnae ken if ye mean "A lik' ye as a friend" or "A huv a thing fur you". If yer goal wis tae mak' a Scotsman blush ye did it.

Sincerely,

Scotland

P.S. Ah cannae git th' blush tae gang awa' sae noo mah face is th' same color as mah hair. Thank ye fur that. 

((That's just mean making me have to figure out which one Bavaria means! Recently I remembered one of my favorite hetalia videos has Bavaria in it. :D I always forget he actually is one of the characters in that video for some reason

muckle - big

uggit - annoyed

traivelt - walk

bawherr - little

gilravage - enjoy))


	70. Chapter 70: Chatham Island I

**Chatham Island I**

To Scotland

Hey, Its Chatham Island.

I haven't seen you in a while we need to go out drinking some time.

Urgh how's France? Hahah that guy is sooo creepy. He grabs me in special

places every time I see him.

I tried to make whisky just like you showed me but it kinda exploded and it

burnt my house down.

So guess who's coming to stay at your house? If you didn't guess...it's me. So

clean your house!

Hope it's not akward anymore...ya know...since our break up! But we are still

mates!

Have you seen Stewart Island? Haven't seen him in like 3 weeks...NZ is

shitting herself right now.

Kay

seeya soon

love from Chatham Island (Issy) 

* * *

><p>Dear Issy,<p>

Na yin haes seen me in a while sin ah ne'er gang tae world meetings. Aye we kin gang swallyin sometime if yi'll waant.

France is guid. A' body bit me seems tae fin' France creepy. Then skelp his haun 'n' tell him na. France wull stop if ye dae that.

Whit did ye dae tae mak' it explode? Mah whisky haes ne'er exploded oan me 'n' ah aye mak' it in mah hoose 'n' hain it tae age in th' cellar.

Ye'r juist gaun tae drap by uninvited? mah hoose is awready clean sae na ah wull nae clean it.

It shouldn't be haunless fur me sin A've bin trying tae date yin o' Germany's older brothers. We ur aye mukkers sae it shuid be braw as lang as we dinnae stairt talking aboot th' break up.

Russia haes him. He wis at England's hoose bit git in trauchle sae he bolted tae Wales fur safety. Ah wis gaun tae gang git him whin ah wasn't stowed bit Russia gaed 'n' git him 'n' noo is planning oan keeping Stewart Island.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	71. Chapter 71: Chatham Island II

**Chatham Island II**

Dear Scotland!

Reow! You sexy beast! Who's this new person in your life? Do I know them! You

can tell me anything.

I blew up because I was smoking by it and I accidently dropped it in there and

it caught fire. Yeah that's my story!

What's wrong with you? Why would you let his go to russias house! Jesus...you

know that kid looked up too you soo much. He constantly talks about you, it

gets so annoying...hahah kidding!

By the way! I'm not gunna be some crazy ex girl friend when I come over!

Kay seeya soon!

Chatham Island (Issy Chatingham) 

* * *

><p>Dear Issy,<p>

Amurnay dating thaim ah juist wantae be dating thaim. Tis Germany's older brother Bavaria. He's intae a different guy he cannae huv bit cannae git ower it sae ah dinnae think ah will huv th' chance tae be wi' him. Even if ah cannae huv him ah juist wantae spoil him fur some reason.

Ah tellt ye better tae smoke while making whisky. A single ash falling in wid ruin it. Sin a'm a worse smoker than ye ah wear a gas mask tae halt myself frae smoking or getting anythin' intae mah whisky.

Ah didnae let him! ah wis at mah ain hoose 'n' didnae ken Russia gaed efter him 'til he wis awready in Russia. A'm terrified o' Belarus 'n' Russia haes tried tae kidnap me afore sae ah cannae dae muckle tae halt him. Ah awready ken he wants tae be lik' me that's how come ah wis gaun tae git him 'n' let him bade wi' me fur a while.

Guid! if ye acted lik' that A'd throw ye oot.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	72. Chapter 72: Bavaria XI

**Bavaria XI**

Griaß di Schottland,

I guess, I'll have a word with him next time we meet. Being damisch is one

thing, but he can't run around and insult you randomly.

So he's a sheep in wolf's clothing? Imagining a dog this big curled up on your

lap, you petting him unusual un-grumpily, while smoking... makes me smile.

That's kind of cute. Murphy it is. I like that name.

Tja, you seem to have lost though. ;D

Good idea, I guess I'll take a shower then. Of course he likes to get on my

nerves. He's my little brother after all, so it's probably kind of his job.

However, I think Spain got it even worse some days later when he beat the

Netherlands too. This guy really has no sense of humour at all when it comes

to football (and/or Spain). The game is on Tuesday next week. I can't wait for

it. Zefix, football really gets me fired up.

Ja, I am sure you would run rings around all of us one way or the other.

Counterquestion: is there anything you do without smoking? I see. But I like

you better un-twichty and your temper "bad to its usual degree". Don't worry.

I will survive your cigar's smoke for some days and I'll let you know when I

need a break anyway. Suffering in silence isn't my thing, as you know. So yes,

show me please! I am very curious now.

Yes indeed, I certainly enjoy your company. W-what? I made you blush? Why...?

… Oh je... I just tend to forget that there are two meanings to my "i mog

di". Actually I wanted to write "I like you as a friend"... but my fingers

typed it as "i mog di" and, well, I really like you. So I thought it's ok to

put it like that as well. But now that you brought it up... anyway... Ah, to

hell with it! Yes, I do like you, a-and I guess I mean it in both senses. And

that is giving me quite a headache, you can take my word for it. I am a pretty

conservative country after all and my bosses are not too fond of same-sex

relationships. And there's also the fact that I've had a hopeless secret crush

for ages I can't really get over. But I think I can now, maybe... So

everything is so confusing right now... However. Yes, I like you to a degree

you might call "I am about to fall for you". But it's not that easy for me at

all. Himmel... Now you can be sure that my face at least as red as yours. I

wished the ground would swallow me up... Anyway, I hope you don't think badly

of me now. Otherwise I won't bother you ever again of course.

... I suppose I really need a cold shower now...

Pfiadi, Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Deare Bavaria,<p>

He doesn't insult me randomly he does it ilka time he sees me. Och ye'r gaun tae protect me frae th' muckle bad America?

Aye that explains him. Weel if ye smile imagining it ye'll likelie roar whin ye see him dae that tae me. It th' foremaist name that popped intae mah heid whin a clocked him. Murphy wull likelie try tae sit in yer lap bit he'll forordinar crawl ower tae ye 'n' whimper tae see if ye'll let him. He acts lik' a wean. An' a' ye'll ken if he likes ye th' seicont ye donder in th' door. If he likes ye he'll rub oan ye lik' a cat.

Aye ah did lose this battle.

Ye'r richt it's his jab tae git oan yer nerves sin he is yer wee brother. Netherlands is aye upset wi' Spain sae ah tellt him tae juist challenge him tae a rematch tae he kin cop better aboot it. He haes na sense o' humor whin it comes tae Spain mostly sin thay huv ne'er gotten alang. If France beats ye ah will mak' sure he doesn't rub it in lik' he normally wid.

Aye ah dae somethings wi'oot smoking. Ah mak' mah whisky wi'oot smoking bit that's juist fur if a single ash fell in A'd huv tae throw th' batch oot wi'oot even finishing it. An' a' whin a'm daein' romantic hings wi' someone ah dinnae smoke either sin ah fin' it rude 'n' it ruins th' romantic cop. Okay ah will aye cut back some. Dinna fash yirsel ah will shaw ye everything ah kin dae while smoking.

Aye ye made me blush by saying ah mog di. Mibbie yer fingers ur trying tae git yer tae type whit ye'r pure feeling. How come dae ye haud yersel' back? ah ken ye lik' someone else bit if ye huv feelings fur me ye shouldn't scouk thaim. Relax tis nae lik' yer bosses wull ever ken that ye'r wi' a guys sin maist bosses haven't ever met me afore. Ye'r letting yersel' git tae worked up Bavaria. Dinnae pelter ower it ah will let ye huv as muckle time as yi''ll need tae figure oot howfur yer feelin'. Amurnay gaun tae think badly o' ye ower something lik' this. Ye'r nae bothering me or ah dinnae think ah wid be trying.

Sincerely,  
>Scotland <p>

((Well it's just a picture. That's who someone told me it was but they might have been wrong I kind of suck with history so I'm sorry if I'm wrong. http:/ /www. Youtube .com /watch?v=99-GNEbVUv0&feature=related just take out the spaces. I have to put spaces so it doesn't get block by fanfiction.))


	73. Chapter 73: Madrid and Enrique XVII

**Madrid and Enrique XVII**

Dear Señor Escocia,

I think hiding from her family is a good enough excuse, and there's been at

least one occasion where she was injured. Pfft, that's gotten me out of some

pretty sticky situations before. Thank you! I can't stand him, either. Sealand

can't become a nation, so he's rather like a city - meaning you can get away

with saying he's not your brother and full responsibility for him would be

Ingleterra's. I see. Dios mio, that's just another thing I hate about economy.

It's so easy to destroy.

I think it's more like she keeps me under control. Especially when I have

those psychotic lapses. She seems to think I'm going to have one soon, too.

Precisely. Yup, always welcome. Saint Petersburg has been stalking her since

she took over as the capital, wanting to make sure she knows what she's doing.

He could have gotten it from Belarus, but I don't know. It's not the 'marry me

or someone dies' kind of stalking.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Okay that is a guid enough reason tae appear oan yer door step in th' middle o' th' nicht. Ye'r welcome. Sealand isnae a city or anythin' lik' that he is a sea fort that fowk uise tae dock thair boat. Weel noo Sweden haes pull responsibility fur him sin he bought th' wean 'n' none o' us waant him anymair. Aye a single mistake kin mak' yer economy fail.

Weel ah jalouse ye'll huv tae keep her aroond if she keeps ye under control. Ah huv tae wonder how come ye psychotic lapses sae randomly.

It doesn't maiter if he wants tae mairie her Belarus is aye th' ainlie body ah kin think o' known fur stalking. Saint Petersburg micht juist wantae calm doon some afore this goes tae far.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	74. Chapter 74: Chatham Island III

**Chatham Island III**

Dear Scotty!

Is it that Prussia guy? Who's all like 'ehhhh I'm awesome ass'? Well it's good

to hear you finally like someone.

So you gonna ask them out?

Ok, I'll pick up Stewart on the way to your house. So I guess you'll be seeing

your little admirer! Hahah good luck getting free time. Please don't smoke

around him, it's something I don't want him to pick up.

Chatham Island 

* * *

><p>Dear Issy,<p>

Na Prussia isnae th' yin ah lik'. He is related tae Prussia bit hates him mair than a'body else. He calls Prussia a Saupreiss a' th' time. Ah awready said wha ah liked ye juist dingy it.

Ah awready tellt him howfur a'm feelin' he haes tae figure oot howfur he feels sae ah huv tae hauld yer horses afore ah dae.

Okay thank ye fur getting Stewart awa' frae Russia sin ah cannae. Ah dinnae mynd see th' wee guy. Ah hawp he hasn't stairted dying his hair rid sae he looks mair lik' me. He is likelie gaun tae follow me aroond a' day meaning a'm gaun tae smoke fernent him. He wont pick it up.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((Saupreiss is a Bavarian insult for a Prussian.))

* * *

><p>If anyone wants to have more than one character they are welcome to. I don't mind if you have multiple characters just message me and tell me if you decided to take on another character and who it is.<p> 


	75. Chapter 75: New Zealand VII

**New Zealand VII**

Dear Eldest Brother,

-Sigh- Well, I guess she isn't exactly fighting fair. I can try and talk to

her if you want. Other then that if you try complementing her she might stop

arguing, or she could get an inflated sense of self and badger you more.

Being shipped around from country to country is a horrible idea for Sealand.

Imagine if he ended up in America's care? No one could stand that. Plus

America would probably end up keeping him and then we have a mini America. I

say leaving him with me and Oz or up with the Nordics is probably the best

idea. China wouldn't be a bad idea either but lets not force him on poor

Japan.

Are you sure it doesn't have an E? That's how Ireland taught me to spell it...

Wy is pretty young, around Sealand's age though she acts much older. If you

could cut back on your smoking I'm sure all of us would greatly appreciate it.

I'll put up with your mood if I need to. Remember, blue haired Big Brother

might be worth cutting back a little.

As long as France doesn't try to pull anything with the sweets, I might

actually start being nice to him. At least for a little while.

So, who are the teams?

Good, I've always found Belarus to be a little annoying but seeing how most

nations give her a wide berth I'm glad that they don't think the same of me.

On a separate note Oz and Wy are going ahead of me. I had to drop something

off at Russia's house and well, we had a little disagreement. My arm's broken

so Stewart Islands is writing this for me. The kid is more or less alright and

I don't think that Russia will be taking him home again anytime soon. So four

of us will be visiting and please let me know where the closest doctor is so I

can have my bones set properly.

With love,

-New Zealand

* * *

><p>Dear Sister,<p>

We baith ur likelie nae fair fightin' bit howfur dare she say mah kilt is a skirt! ah helped her oot in th' bygane 'n' noo she is insulting mah culture. She used tae git alang wi' me sae weel 'til she began th' Republic o' Ireland 'n' left us. Amurnay gaun tae complement her whin she'll juist slag me fur it.

America cannae dae anymair damage tae Sealand than whit haes awready bin dane tae him. A dinnae ken howfur we shuid fix that wean if thare is a wey tae fix him at a'. We awready huv 50 mini Americas sae whit harm kin yin mair dae? kin we lea him wi' th' Nordic fur th' rest o' his lee? ah dinnae waant that wean near me or huv tae hear aboot him ever again.

A'm sure thare is na E. Ireland is th' youngest sae shouldn't ye trust yer eldest brother oan this yin?

If she is as young as Sealand then ah wont let her dram anythin' unless we huv a family dinner. Ye ken ah gie th' wean a single gless o' wine whin we huv special events lik' that. Okay if ah cut back be warned that ah will be in a foul mood th' entire time. Dinna fash yirsel ah will cut back. Och 'n' whin ye come ah will huv tae let Murphy (my wolfhound) shaw ye his wee burd is sae proud o'.

France kens better than tae pat anythin' in fairn. Ah forordinar ca' him ower 'n' huv him mak' me something sweet a' th' time sae he wull likelie come ower a few times while ye'r staying 'ere. An' a' if hings wirk oot ye micht git tae meet th' guy ah huv a crush oan.

It's yer jab tae mak' th' teams. Ah dinnae lik' trying tae mak' th' teams.

Aye thay juist let themselves in mah hoose 'n' tackled me tae th' floor wi'oot warning sae ah figure thay wur ahead o' ye. Dinna fash yirsel whin ye git 'ere ah will set th' bones 'n' heal thaim wi' mah magic sae ye dinnae huv tae wear twa lairge casts that wull itch fur weeks. Hurry up 'n' git baith ye 'n' Stewart Island ower 'ere in a wee bit.

With love,

Scotland

((burd - girlfriend))


	76. Chapter 76: Netherlands XVI

**Netherlands XVI**

Hallo Schotland,

Ah I try, but he's pretty stubborn about those things...

We would probably understand each other better, and hey only clothes belong in

a closet.

Hmm, you're right. He is pretty prissy, though if there was a sexuality for

loving your piano he'd fit into that too.

Oh God. France get's crazier by the day...

Vaarwel.

Lars Van Rijn,

Nederlands 

* * *

><p>Dear Netherlands,<p>

Na claes, bits, 'n' stuff ye'r trying tae scouk sae yer hoose guests dinnae see th' fankle in yer room belong in th' closet. Everything else shuid be oot in th' open fur a' body tae see.

If thare wis it wid be Austria a' th' wey. Ah dinnae think he wid loue a'body else if he cuid mairie his piano kin be wi' it forever. It's guid that he cannae pure be wi' that piano instead o' wi' fowk.

France pure does git worse ilka single day. Ah whiles wonder howfur he gets sic ideas.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((Fankle - mess))


	77. Chapter 77: Prussia VII

**Prussia VII**

Hamish,

i am going to do that, he did save you some hash brownies.

have fun

gil 

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert,<p>

Okay ah hawp Italy doesn't gied the pitch trying tae escape th' scary movie. If he survived th' movie ye shuid tak' him fur pasta 'n' mak' sure ye tell him that ye dinnae see him as juist a mukker. If ye dinnae tell him that Italy wull likelie juist think ye'r bein' crakin' tae him fur ye'r mukker.

Noo ah huv mair fowk in mah hoose 'n' ah cannae smoke a maiter o normal bit at least ah huv a hail batch o' hash brownies tae keep me calm.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	78. Chapter 78: Madrid and Enrique XVIII

**Madrid and Enrique XVIII**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Thought so, too. Sweden bought him? When was this? I never heard about it. Oh,

Dios, don't I know it. Papa and I were both really sick just recently due to

economic problems.

Wish I could, but I can't. Our bosses seem to think we're bad influences on

each other. That's a load of bull, of course, but they don't believe us. I

don't know why they're random. According to Moscow, it's easy to tell when I'm

about to, because I start talking about a lot of nonsense, among other

things... kinda like I have ADHD but not! Ahaha! I know someone with really

bad ADHD. He's fun to talk to! He's so easily distracted!

Saint Petersburg is crazy! Crazy, I tell you! So is Belarus! They need

straightjackets! Moscow thinks I need one, too! Ahaha! I don't know!

Straightjackets sound like fun! Alright, this is Moscow taking over for a

second. Madrid's finally lapsed. I can tell by the way she looks like she's

plotting someone's demise. Like I said before, just treat her like she's drunk

and she'll behave like she is. She's fun to talk to when she's drunk, but

she's just... out there. Da svedanya, Mister Scotland.

Adios!

Crazy!Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Aye Sweden bought him oan web merkat. Ainlie yin body made a bid oan him 'n' 'twas Sweden sae that's wha gets tae tak' care o' him. A few months ago is whin this happened bit a'm aye happy aboot it. Sealand aye visits though 'n' calls Englain Jerk Englain or whiles Jerkland. Tis sae scary whin th' economy mak's ye ill fur ye huv tae worry aboot if ye dinnae git better ye cuid fade.

Thare is na sic thing as a ill influence juist a guid influence o' howfur tae be ill. Whin wull fowk learn that? Straitjackets ur nae fin trust me. Ah Wance pat Englain in yin whin he wouldn't stop sookin his thumb as a wean. Ah dinnae see ony difference in her sae a dinnae ken whit ye mean how come that she is huvin yin o' her lapses. Mibbie ah cannae tell th' difference sin ah ate some o' Canada's hash brownies sae a'm a bawherr heich 'n' ah huv mad rocket kids in mah hoose.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	79. Chapter 79: Chatham Island IV

**Chatham Island IV**

Dear Scotland!

Hey,

New Zealand is really busy lately so Stewarts gonna have too stay with you for

a while but don't worry I'll be there too but I don't think he'll listen to

what I have too say if you are around.

Yeah he's been going on and on about how cool you are and that you guys are

best friends. He has been trying to try all the things you have done...

He's even thinking of becoming an indeptent country. Which I don't have

anything against but he's so young...he's only 8...

Which reminds me, you have to come to his birthday party this year. Last year

when you didn't show up he was crushed. So you have to come, I don't wanna see

the little guy in tears again. He's forgiven you for last year but the

'bestist big brother' has to come. It's happening at Zea's house next

Saturday.

Love,

Chatham Island (Issy) 

* * *

><p>Dear Issy,<p>

Howfur mony fowk ur we gaun tae huv at mah hoose? it micht be a castle bit ah ainlie huv sae mony rooms! a'm gaun tae huv ye, Canada, Stewarts, freish Zealand, Wy, Oz, Wales (he thought a'm haein a party), 'n' mibbie Bavaria! och 'n' let's nae forget that mah neighbour is giving me his dug sin he cannae tak' care o' it anymair 'n' mah dug haes a crush oan it. This is gaun tae murdurr me.

If ah tell him nae tae smoke he isnae gaun tae smoke sae dinna fash yirsel aboot it. He tellt me that he drank some cratur 'n' didnae lik' it sae he'll ne'er be able tae dram lik' me.

Weel tell him nae tae try becoming independent 'til he is older 'n' mair powerful.

Ah awready tellt him how come ah coudnae shaw up sae drap it awready. It wasn't that ah didnae wantae gang it's that mah gaffer cried an emergency meetin 'n' a'm sorry bit whin that happens ah cannae juist dingy it. Ah will try tae mak' it bit ah promise hee haw okay?

Sincerely,

Scotland


	80. Chapter 80: Madrid and Enrique XIX

**Madrid and Enrique XIX**

Dear Madrid and Enrique,

Did he buy him on ebayyy? You know, you can buy anything on ebay now! Like...

like... like, oh, I don't know! If I went on ebay RIIIGHT NOW, I bet I could

find WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION! Or something like that! Ahaha! JERKLAND.

That's so stupid-sounding but it's funny! AGHH. I hate being sick! And fading!

It's like, "POOF! No more life for you. You're dead now."

That's what I tried to tell them! That... that... that's GENIUS. I'm going to

do that to one of my siblings now, ahaha~ I think- Canada made hash brownies?

Cool!

Adios!

Crazy!Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Aye he bought him oan web merkat. Ye cannae buy me oan web merkat sae na ye cannae buy anythin' oan web merkat. Ah bet ye cuid bit if ye dae that ah will huv tae tell Antonio that yer daein' ill hings again 'n' he isnae gaun tae lik' that ah bet. Ye dae kinda act lik' a blootert whin lik' this.

It's th' wirst insult ever. Dinnae we a' hate fading?

Okay bit ainlie dae that tae thaim if thay ur misbehaving or thare is na point in daein' it at a'. Aye ah huv a lot o' thaim noo sae a'm bonny calm. Mibbie thae ur how come ah dinnae see ony difference in ye.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	81. Chapter 81: New Zealand VIII

**New Zealand VIII**

Dear Eldest Brother,

I don't think I can help out very much. My arguments with Oz usually end in me

hitting him or us challenging each other in some sort of contest. Now that I

think about it, maybe a contest would work? Loser has to be nice to the

winner, or how ever you two want to set it up. Having a neutral judge is a

must though. Otherwise another fight starts and it just ends badly for

everyone involved.

Yes but at least some of America's States aren't like him at all. Granted a

few are virtual copies of him and some are even worse then him but they are

containerized none the less. Sealand is pretty mobile in comparison. I do

think sending him to live up with the Nordics is a good idea. As long as he

doesn't take too much after Denmark. Finland or Norway would be a good role

model for him.

And America spells colour without the U. I believe you though. So whisky it

is.

That's fine by me. I've dealt with Russia having one of his "moments". I can

put up with your mood, don't worry. Just out of curiosity, how did you start

smoking? Of course I'd love to meet her. Does she belong to you or someone

else?

As long as France brings or makes sweets when he visits, he can come as often

as you want him too. Awww, my Eldest Brother might have a boyfriend? I

definitely want to meet him if I haven't already! I just wished this blasted

train would move faster. What's he like?

Hmmm, well it's not going to be a proper match seeing as how a team needs

fifteen people and there will be six. Rakiura (Stewart Islands. I always liked

this name better, even if he doesn't) and Wy would probably sit out seeing as

they are rather young and small.I have no idea whether your guy friend knows

how to play rugby. -sigh- We might need to switch to football. I think

everyone know how to play that. We can always play rugby some other time when

we have more people. In that case if you want to call Wales and Northern

Ireland we can have a four on four match. With you, your guy friend, Rakiura

and Northern Ireland on one team and myself, Oz, Wy and Wales on the other. If

you could as the faeries to score keep I'd appreciate it. Or if France is

there I guess we could as him as well.

-laughs- Yep they'll do that. I probably should have warned you but, I guess

Oz missed you more then he let on. Ah, thank you so much, I can't stand casts.

I've had a few over the years and you're right about them itching. And always

in a spot that is impossible to scratch. Good news is I think I might have

broken Russia's jaw. Not majorly, but enough to hurt like crazy for a month or

so. Bad news is the bone might be broken in more then one spot so that should

be fun. But that's what I get for forgetting to guard myself. Anyways it looks

like we've hit the station so I'll see you in a little bit.

With love,

-New Zealand 

* * *

><p>Dear Sister,<p>

Whin ah rammy wi' Ireland it forordinar ends wi' us using magic 'n' taking hings wey tae far. Lest time we fought ah wis dragged awa' by Germany while Ireland wis taken awa' by Sweden. A contest wid mak' us worse than we forordinar ur. It'll ne'er wirk sin if Ireland wins she wull likelie mak' me serve her fur a month 'n' amurnay willing tae dae that.

Maist o' thaim huv some o' his traits in yin wey or anither sae it's 50 different mini Americas. Sealand needs tae say awa' frae mah hame sae ah ne'er huv tae hear his annoying voice 'n' ah dinnae care wha raises th' wean. If he misbehaves ah juist wantae skelp him wi' a tawse tae teach him a lesson Wance 'n' fur a'. Weel Denmark doesn't git alang wi' Sweden sae he wont likelie seen Denmark awfy much.

That's fur Englain didnae teach America weel. Thank ye fur spelling whisky richt.

Russia haes a lot o' moments. Ah dinnae mind how come or howfur ah stairted smoking bit ah huv fur maist o' mah lee 'n' amurnay gaun tae quit noo. She used tae belong tae someone else bit thay gave her tae me th'day sin thay coudnae keep her.

Ah dinnae let him bring sweets ower he haes tae mak' thaim at mah hoose sae ah kin lick th' spurtle clean. Aye ah micht huv a boyfriend bit if he comes ower na saying anythin' aboot it okay? a dinnae ken if ye ever met him. He's stubborn 'n' throws a skelp if ah ca' him cute though ah think he is sae cute especially whin he wear leather shorts.

We ur nae letting Wy or Stewart speil rugby wi' us sae thay dinnae git hurt if we ur tae raucle. Ah dinnae think he does bit we kin aye teach him howfur tae speil sae it isnae a muckle deal. An' a' Canada shawed up sae cuid be oan a team sin a'm sure he kens howfur tae speil. Sin Canada is ower mah team wid be me, mah mukker, Northern Ireland, 'n' Canada. Stewart kin cheer me oan sae he doesn't cop left oot. Ah will ask Ireland tae come ower sae she kin be oan yer team instead o' Wy. France wull keep hampden roar.

Aye ah freish he likelie missed me bit he ne'er tells me that he wants me tae visit. Noo th' wee jimmy is hingin oan tae mah waist 'n' wull nae let gang. Wy decided tae jyne in 'n' it clinging tae mah shank though she hasn't ever met me afore. Ah wont huv ony problems healing ye up. Juist hurry up 'n' git 'ere sae ye kin hulp me. Och aye a'm in trauchle fur amurnay at Stewart's birthday pairtie according tae Chatham.

Love,  
>Scotland<p>

((skelp - fit

Hampden roar - score))


	82. Chapter 82: Chatham Island V

**Chatham Island V**

Dear Scotland

What is wrong with you?

Wanna know who's birthday party is happening right now? I'll give you a clue,

Its the kid who is constantly asking where you are...Where are you? You'll

proably get this letter too late for you to do anything but I keep calling you

but it just goes to voice mail.

Well thanks for letting us stay at your house but the still does not excuse

you from not being here. Scotland could you please start taking responsablity

in your life. If you are hungover or passed out drunk somewhere, I swear I'll

will never let that boy talk to you again.

I got to go, Stewart is now sitting in the drive way.

Chatham Island 

* * *

><p>Dear Issy,<p>

Bugger! ah forgot a' aboot it 'n' ah huv fowk at mah hoose sae ah cannae juist git oan a flight or teleport ower thare! Oz, Wy, Wales, 'n' Canada ur a' currently at mah hoose at th' moment. Och hauld yer horses scratch that France is noo an' a' 'ere. Mah phane haes bin doon a weel fur a week noo sae o' coorse amurnay answering!

Ah will mak' it up tae him 'n' throw him a bawherr pairtie 'ere sae calm doon. Tell Stewart ah coudnae mak' it bit whin he gets 'ere th'morra ah will gave a muckle surprise fur him.

Ah will tak' responsibility in mah lee whin ye stop acting lik' yer mah mither! amurnay blootert 'n' ah wis a bawherr heich yesterday fur Canada gave me some hash brownies tae hulp relax me. If it mak's yer feelin' better while ah wis sleeping th' fairies made braids a' throo'oot mah hair sae noo it's a loupin fankle.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	83. Chapter 83: Chatham Island VI

**Chatham Island VI**

Dear Scotland

That kid looks up too you so much, sometimes it's a bit creepy. Okay, I

understand that you were busy but I'm not the one you should be saying sorry

to.

You will make it up too him. You. Will. Me and New Zealand love that little

guy so much and if you ever upset him as much as you did on his birthday, I

will confiscate every cigarette you touch.

Okay, Stewart wants to write something.

Hey Scotland

Chatham said you were really busy with work and stuff so I guess that's ok. I

won't bother you anymore because England keeps saying that I shouldn't try to

be like you any way. So I guess I won't. I painted you a picture on Birthday,

it's us.

*poorly painted picture of Scotland as a pirate and him on a boat is celotaped

to the letter* say Kia Ora to New Zealand for me.

From Stewart Island

and Chatham Island 

* * *

><p>Dear Issy and Stewart,<p>

Ah ken he looks up tae me sae calm doon. Clam up awready sae ah kin mak' hings better wi' him!

Gang ahead 'n' tak' ilka fag ah huv if yi'll waant! ye ken whit wull happen if ah dinnae smoke 'n' that itself wull be enough tae mak' Stewart hate me lik' yi'll waant him tae!

Hey Stewart…

A'm sorry ah cuid mak' it again bit dinna fash yirsel whin ye git tae mah hoose a'm gaun tae gie ye a special surprise okay? It'll hulp ye be juist lik' me sin a'm yer role model. Ye dinnae fash me at a' ah juist git stowed 'n' forget aboot hings. Yer pentin is juist tae cute. Please mak' sure ye git tae mah hoose earlie th' morns mornin' sae ah kin mak' it up tae ye fur missing yer birthday.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	84. Chapter 84: Chatham Island VII

**Chatham Island VII**

Dear Scotland

Your right, I don't want Stewart to look up too you, I don't want him even

near you because you are an awful role model , you drink, smoke, do drugs and

you gamble all the time. I couldn't care less about what you do, im not trying

to nag you but I care alot about that little boy, god it's like or break up

all over again...

Chatham

Dear Scotty

hey! Chatham is having an anger fit, yeah she's all angst about having to do

stuff for Nz because of her broken arm.

She said something very strange...did you used to date Chatham? I asked her

and she called you a heart breaking hobo...or homo...I couldn't really

understand her. What happened between you two?

Love from your favourite little brother, Stewart island

ps: I'll come over super early so we have more time together! 

* * *

><p>Dear Issy,<p>

If ye'r gaun tae act lik' this Chatham dinnae fash comin' tae mah hoose fur ah will juist kick ye oot. Ah dinnae gamble often 'n' thare ur ither nations wha smoke 'n' dram sae dinnae act lik' a'm daein' something mingin'. This is hee haw lik' oor break up.

Dear Stewart,

A'm gaun tae heal freish Zealand's arms sae she shouldn't worry aboot it.

Ah did bit ah regretted dating her efter she asked me oot 'n' ah said aye. Weel we git intae a muckle rammy 'n' ended up breaking up. A' she ever did wis insult mah wey o' lee 'n' say ah wis ruining mah lee 'n' destroying her lee. She an' a' git mad fur ah tellt her ah didnae wantae be wi' her sin ah hud feelings fur a lad.

Love,

Scotland


	85. Chapter 85: New Zealand IX

**New Zealand IX**

Dear Eldest Brother,

Lets hope that we don't need to call Germany or Sweden. But a magic fight

sounds like it would be fun to watch. Yeah Oz and I are the same way, that's

why I never take a bet unless I know I can win.

Yes, I guess you can look at it as a bunch of mini Americas but you can't

overlook the fact that they are different from him. Plus, how many visit do

you get from Maine? That's good to hear. Denmark doesn't strike me as the kind

that is good at raising kids.

That explains how many tutors he kept getting for me and Oz...

No problem.

Especially in the winter. Not that I blame him, that General Winter is creepy.

Don't worry about quitting I'm not asking you to. You not smoking is like Big

Brother without tea, or Oz without a broken nose. It's sad that the couldn't

keep her but at least she has a home instead of being left out on the streets.

Sounds like she's fitting in nicely, though.

No fair. Well then, fine I'll just steal some of your share to make up for it!

-laughs- No I won't but I do miss being a little kid and fighting over who got

spoon privileges. Well freshly made sweets are better anyways, I might end up

wandering into the kitchen while things are cooking. Can do! Though I am happy

for you. I'm guessing he's one of Germany's brothers, and not Prussia?

Canada's here? Wow, how many people are visiting you? I fell bad about

bringing the three others with me. Hopefully we won't cause too many issues.

The teams sound good to me, so when is the match?

He doesn't mention visiting you much to me either, but I've been around him

long enough to know when he's hiding something. I think I might have seen him

pack a a case of beer for both of you. I guess Oz must have been telling her

stories about you and your home after I left. I just got here so I can help

you as much as you need. Rakiura's birthday is today? I always thought it was

later on in the month when he decided to write his "Deceleration of

Independence." That child needs to stop moving his birthday around or I really

will sell him to America. -sigh- If you can make it the last day of the month

over to my house I'm sure Rakiura and I would be thrilled. If you can't I

understand completely and I'll see to it that he does as well. Otherwise I

guess we could always set up a video chat with you if you have a couple

minutes to spare, just be mindful of the time difference.

With love,

-New Zealand

* * *

><p>Dear Sister,<p>

Ah dinnae think we wull tae ca' thaim. Na a magic rammy wull end wi' mah hoose burning doon sae dinnae tae dae that sin it isnae lik' ah kin juist rebuild mah hoose. Ah ne'er mak' a bet wi' a'body unless ah ken ah kin win it. 

Okay true some o' thaim ur hee haw lik' him sae ah shouldn't ca' thaim a' mini Americas. Ah dinnae git ony visits frae Maine. Maist o' thaim wont visit me unless thare is some kind o' pairtie happening at mah hoose. Denmark wid be braw raising kids if thay wur his ain. It's hard tae raise a wean wha isnae yers bit whin ye git tae raise bairns lik' yer cities that ainlie belong tae ye, ye learn howfur tae act as a parent. 

Wintertime puts maist fowk in a foul mood bit ne'er me. A'm used tae th' baltic. If ah gaed somewhere pure warm ah wid melt in seconds. Ah ken ye wont huv me quit. We a' huv hings that we ur known fur sae ah dinnae plan tae quit unless someone a'm in loue wi' asks me tae halt. Aye ah wouldn't ever let her bide oan th' streets. Ah think th' she micht be up th' duff 'n' if she is dae yi'll waant yin o' th' wee dugs? 

Na yin likes fightin' ower spurtle privileges anymair. As lang as thare is stuff tae cook wi' France said he wull cook fur us tae keep me frae making haggis or something he thinks micht poison a' body in th' hoose. Whiles ah notice howfur lucky a'm tae huv France as mukker. France likes whin fowk watch him cook sae he wont mynd ye bein' in th' scullery wi' him. Aye he is yin o' Germany's brothers. Dating Prussia wid be a sign mah standards fell. 

Aye Canada cam tae. Let's see Canada, ye, Wy, Wales, Northern Ireland, Ireland, Oz, Stewart, France, 'n' letter oan whin his fitba games ur dane Bavaria wull be joining in. It's braw sin ah huv enough guest rooms fur a' body 'n' then ah huv four or sae hee haw ones juist encase Englain decides tae drap by or fowk bring mair guests. We'll huv th' match whin Bavaria comes ower sin ah ken Oz wont let ye guys lea 'til th' end o' th' month. 

Mibbie that's how come he cried me tae see if ah aye loved him afore comin' 'ere tae bade wi' a' body. Howfur sweet o' him. Ah jalouse he did sin whin she saw me ah wis smoking 'n' blew th' smoke oot mah hooter 'n' she screamed "Oz he does keek lik' an beelin' dragon!". Ah thought 'twas letter oan tae sae ah will juist gie him a bawherr surprise while he is ower 'ere. A'm sure if ah throw him a bawherr pairtie 'ere he wont care aboot me missing th' ither yin anymair. 

Love,

Scotland 

((keek - look

beelin' - angry))


	86. Chapter 86: Bavaria XII

**Bavaria XII**

Servus Schottland,

that sounds kind of funny. If you want, I could try to play your knight in

shining armor of course. But I guess you don't need my protection against a

loudmouth like America. Anyway, I'll try to talk to him since he sometimes

listens to me… At least as long as he gets his treat-hamburgers (or

Bratwurstsemmln).

Oh, it's really cute how you talk about your dog. Murphy seems to soften up

the grumpy Scotland quite a lot, doesn't he? I'm looking forward to

meeting him. I hope we get along.

No problem at all. France never annoys me as much as my siblings, since

firstly we're Spezls and secondly he knows what he'll get if he does. If

he should win, which he won't, and want to brag, I'll just sent him right

to the Saupreiss.

Whisky sure is serious business for you, isn't it? But I guess that goes for

me and my beer as well, so I can understand you. Good to know. Then it seems

save for my non-smoker's lung when I get near you. W-well, I mean, IF… you

know. *cough* "Everything" sure sounds promising, and like it would become a

quite long stay. Ha ha!

Like a Freudian slip you mean? Maybe, that could be it. Why I hold myself

back? That's not easily answered. I guess, to a certain degree it's simply

by force of habit. I never was one to show romantic feelings openly or to talk

about it. To be honest, of everything I ever voiced actually, what I wrote to

you last time came closest to what you'd call a confession. For some reason

it's incredibly difficult for me to show affection. … You know… I begin

to feel sorry for Switzerland because of all the talks I gave him. I am not

one bit better than him after all. *sigh*

You're probably right, I do too much of thinking. But that's all new to

me. I still like him, but I also like you and I realize that I don't like

both of you in the same way. I guess I'll eventually have to man up and

clear things up. However, it makes me happy that I'm not bothering you.

Thanks for your kind words, I really appreciate it.

I mog di.  
>Bavaria <p>

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Ah dinnae think yi''ll need tae be mah knight sin ah micht bide in a castle bit amurnay a princess or prince that needs tae be saved. Okay gang ahead 'n' trying tae blether some sense intae him sae ah dinnae huv tae git intae a rammy wi' him ilka time we cross paths.

Murphy is ma bairn sae o' coorse ah soften up aroond him. Ah juist found oot that th' dug mah neighbour gave me, sin it's Murphy's burd, is up th' duff 'n' gaun tae huv his wee dugs. A'm gaun tae huv wee wolfhounds running a' ower th' steid in a wee bit.

France wull likelie be brag even if it annoys ye. He likes tae git a rise oot o' fowk whin he kens whit button tae press. He aye likes tae pish fowk aff whin he kens he did something that he kin rub in thair coupon.

Anythin' yer proud o' ends o' bein' serious business! A'd dae anythin' tae mak' sure mah whisky is at th' hi'est quality. Ah wouldn't wantae fash yer non-smoker lungs awfy much. Ah dinnae mynd howfur lang ye bade fur ah huv mony guest rooms 'n' an' a' a lairge king size kip in mah room that A'd be willing tae share wi' ye.

Ye shouldn't let holding back yer feelings be a force o' habit. We'll wirk oan making sure ye shaw yer true feelings wi'oot holding back efter ye tell yer crush howfur yer feelin' 'n' cop that ye kin finally shift oan wi'oot thinking aboot him a' th' time. Switzerland is oan a different level than ye fur he is in denial aboot his feelings. He ignores thaim 'n' tries tae act lik' he doesn't cop anythin' even if th' thought aye comes back tae him. Fur him bein' in loue wi' someone is a wabbit point 'n' mak's him less neutral tae th' world.

Whit dae ye mean ye dinnae lik' us in th' same wey? Wance ye clear everything up hings wull git better 'n' less confusing. Ah will aye be 'ere fur ye Bavaria.

Whin ye come tae mah hoose efter a' yer fitba games ur ower a'm making ye jyne us in either a rugby gam or a fitba gam. We wantae huv a family gam 'n' a'm waantin' ye tae jyne in oan this. We wull ainlie huv a mini gam sae it'll be four oan four.

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p>

((bairn - baby  
>fash - bother<br>wabbit - weak))

* * *

><p>I haven't been replying as fast as normal but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload new chapters so I had to find a way around it.<p> 


	87. Chapter 87: Madrid and Enrique XX

**Madrid and Enrique XX**

Dear Señor Escocia,

That's funny! Aww, okay. Nope! Papa probably wouldn't like it! Not at all,  
>ahaha, so I won't! Blootert is such a cool word! But I'm not drunk! Or AM I?<br>Moscow just looked at me like I'm some sort of psycho freak! Ahaha, I wonder  
>why!<p>

It is! But it sounds funny! Fading is scary just to watch!

Ohh. Okay, I won't! Cool! ...Wait, why would I be different? I'm always like  
>this, aren't I? Huh. I'm assuming I just lapsed, looking back on what I wrote<br>in this letter. I'm afraid to ask what else I said... er, sorry if I said  
>anything offensive to you, Señor Escocia. I honestly didn't mean it.<p>

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Dinnae say mah language haes funny worries in it! a'm speaking normal unlike maist fowk aroond me. Ah cannae tell if ye'r blootert or nae. Huv ye bin swallyin weird hings again? a dinnae ken mibbie ye shuid ask her how come ye'r getting weird looks frae Moscow. A'm sure she'll tell ye how come she is giving ye weird looks.

Aye ye juist hud yin o` yer lapses ye huv tellt me aboot this entire time. Ye act juist lik' a blootert ah hawp ye ken. Mibbie yi''ll need medication tae halt that frae happening sae randomly sin ye wanted tae buy weapons o' mass destruction. Dinna fash yirsel aboot it ye didnae say anythin' tae upset me while ye talked lik' a blootert. Ye shouldn't worry aboot whit ye say during yer lapses.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	88. Chapter 88: Sicily I

**Sicily I**

Ciao Scotland,

Hello. I'm Regione Autonoma Siciliana (or Sicilian Autonomous Region) In

short, I'm Sicily, the islands off the coast of souther Italy. You may call my

Sicily or Angelica. 

I suppose I asl, how were you forced to write letters? England force you?

(In thie background somewhere: Angelica, affrettatevi! Veneziano e il bastardo

di patate ci aspettano!) Tieni duro! Sto arrivando! Lasciami finire prima

scrittura. 

Sorry, grande fratello Romano is dragging me to see Veneziano and Germany.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Awright it's nice tae mak yer acquaintance Sicily. Sin a dinnae ken ye weel amurnay gaun tae uise yer human name. Ah micht switch tae it Wance ah git tae ken ye some. Och ye'r related tae Italy 'n' Romano? ah didnae ken that bit ah huv an' a' ne'er met ye.

Aye Englain forced me tae stairt writing th' letters tae ither nations.

Romano is throwing a fit again? he mak's me keek calm. Tell him tae calm doon or else Italy is gaun tae gied the pitch tae be wi' Germany forever. Ye micht an' a' wantae tell him that Prussia is trying tae date Italy.

Sincerely,  
>Scotland<p> 


	89. Chapter 89: Stewart Island VI

**Stewart Island VI**

Dear Big Brother

Hey! I heard that everyone is coming to your house now! New Zealand told me that I shouldn't be too loud or you might get brain ache. I hope you don't mind but Waiheke and Rangitoto are coming too, they are only 6 so they can sleep in my bed so it won't take any extra room but they eat alot of food and Rangitoto is a volcanic island so he's very angry at times. And Waiheke hates you.

I made you pavlova but I hope that Australia doesn't steal it like all the other times!

Kay!

Miss you!

Stewart Island

* * *

><p>Dear Brother,<p>

Aye a'maist a' body is comin' ower noo sin na yin wants tae be left oot. How come ur thay comin' tae? ah ainlie huv sae muckle room in mah hoose 'n' a'm gaun tae gang brassic efter a week o' feeding a' body. Weel at least efter oor rugby or fitba gam Wales, Northern Ireland, 'n' Ireland wull gang hame sae ah will huv three less fowk making noise. Ye brought someone wha hates me tae mah hoose? a'm sending thaim baith tae Englain!

Sincerely,

Scotland


	90. Chapter 90: Ireland III

**Ireland III**

Scotland,

I know you want your freedom. Everyone does. You always talk about it. And big brother, I... *grumble* I'msorryIcalledyouamoron. I didn't really mean it but I was just having a bad day... It was pretty rude of me. Sorry. AND I apologize for rubbing in the fact I am independent. That was also out of line. I didn't mean to take out my frustrations on you... *grumble grumble*

... Fine. Call me whatever. I don't care. And my accent is amazing! People swoon because they know what I'm saying!

Man. I really made you mad. Look, I know what you did for me when I was younger. It was very kind of you. I am sorry (again). I sometimes forget that.

MY FLAG IS NOT A COPY! IT'S GOT ORANGE IN IT!

Oh... well... eheh... *nervous laugh*... maybe I'm too paranoid now. I am a fun drunk, though. I think our little drinking weekend made me a little cranky this week. Still got a headache from that God awful hangover.

My first letter was my attempt at peace. OK, the last one wasn't but as I said before, I was (and still sort-of am) in a bad mood. Insulting your culture probably wasn't exactly the nicest thing a little sister could do...

Wait. Arthur's a SHE! No way! You weren't picking on me. Yay!

Because my luck is amazing. That's why.

I'm no longer your sister? W-what?

HAMISH I'M SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO UPSET YOU SO MUCH I WAS JUST CRANKY AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE INSULTING ME AND I REALLY DO LIKE YOU HONESTLY I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO SHOW IT AND NOW I MADE YOU MAD AT ME SO I'M GOING TO DROWN MY MISERIES IN GUINNESS!

Ireland (Iona Kirkland)

P.S. I still prefer Guinness. I still do care about family... don't think that getting cross means I don't still care and respect you. If I called you Alba, would you feel better?

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Howfur cannae ah nae blether aboot it? ah cannae staun nae huvin stowed oot say whit happens tae mah fowk. Tis okay ah jalouse ah kin forgive ye fur insulting me sin ah did say thing back ah shouldn't huv. Ah will ainlie forgive ye fur rubbing yer independence in mah coupon if ye stop daein' that whin ye'r in a foul mood. Ah dinnae gilravage bein' reminded that even though ah hud yin o' th' foremaist forms o' th' Declaration o' Independence that amurnay free.

Ah aye ower fowk swoon whin ah ca' thaim mingin' hings whin thay dinnae ken.

A' o' ye aye forget efter oor mither died ah hud tae mak' sure none o' ye wur taken ower by invaders. Ah ken ah huv dane hings wrong bit ye ken ah huv tried tae hulp ye thro' th' years lik' during th' neep famine. Th' ainlie reason that gaed ill is ma fowk wur losing jobs bit ye ken that Scots 'n' Irish ur closely related mair than th' rest o' oor siblings' fowk.

Okay ah tak' it back ah ainlie insulted yer flag tae mak' ye upset. A'm sorry aboot that.

Ye sure ye dinnae aye huv a hangover? ah hud tae mak' something tae git rid o' mines sin it lasted fur twa days. Ah thought ah wis gaun tae lose mah mynd wi' sic a ill hangover.

Ah didnae see it as an attempt at peace sae that's mah ill. Insulting mah culture wis a wee blaw. Saying mah kilt is a skirt is th' wirst thing ye cuid ever say tae me.

Aye Englain turned his-sel intae a lassie whin trying tae curse France. Ah a'maist cried whin a clocked him frae laughing sae hard. He thinks a'm gaun tae end up turning myself intae a lassie wi' mah ain magic though it's mair powerful than his.

Ah tak' it back ye'r aye mah sister. Yer aye mah favorite sister sae ah cannae say that ye aren't related tae me even if a'm mad. Mibbie howfur muckle we rammy is oor wey o' showing that we care aboot ilk ither… Dinnae dram while sad or ye'll become a fankle 'n' ah cannae huv that knowing a'm th' reason ye'll be greetin'.

Ye kin prefer Guinness a' yi'll waant bit ah aye think mah whisky is th' best. Ca'in me Alba wid mak' me cop a bawherr better.

With love,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	91. Chapter 91: Bavaria XIII

**Bavaria XIII**

Servus Schottland,

maybe you need to be saved from your annoying bunch of brothers. But I'm

afraid that I don't have an effective weapon either, since I have the same

problem. I gave it up. Yesterday in the evening I called America and tried to

talk some sense into him. Unfortunatelly it was about an hour after the

American football team won 3:0. So I couldn't hear anything but cries of

victory. Guess I'll have to try it again another time.

It's such an adorable mental image in my opinion. Really? How cute! I hope

they won't wreak havoc in your house.

In that case I'll better get my anti-France-defence-system ready just in

case: bad wine, bad music, bad food… Maybe I should ask your little brother

for his cooking book. Ha ha!

You said it. No messing with our precious alcohol! I have a little war going

on with the Netherlands because he dared to call one of his disgusting

beverages "Bavaria". What for does he think that I passed the purity laws

for beer centuries ago? I also have to admit that I've never drunk a better

whisky than yours. Somehow it seems to have a unique "soul". Oooooookay,

I'll take note of your offer. But don't you think that's a little bit

too rushed? You seem pretty sure about everything already, nicht wahr? A-and

furthermore I am a very bad bedfellow. I tend to flail around while sleeping,

and sometimes I even talk in my sleep.

I'll try to work on it, but opening up all of a sudden after all this time,

isn't quite easy. Well, when it comes to thinking about him all the time, I

guess I'm already making process… I don't really see the difference.

Your description of Switzerland fits me as well. The only difference is that

Switzerland's feelings are pretty obvious, but he points a gun at everybody

mentioning them. Ha ha… But I get your point nevertheless.

Uhm, I don't really know how to put this, or rather I don't know for sure

myself yet. I guess I'll just try to explain when we meet in person.

Wow! You seem to have a pretty big party going at your house then. Is it ok

for me to join a family game of yours? Well, I've never played rugby before,

but I know that some of your brothers are very much into it. I can give it a

try after all. But you'll have to explain the rules to me. xD

I mog di, 

* * *

><p>Bavaria<p>

Dear Bavaria,

Ye dinnae tae save me frae mah brothers. Thay aren't as ill as ah mak' thaim seem sae ye likelie huv worse brothers than ah dae. Did he try tae brag 'n' say that he hud fin playing soccer? ah wish he wid be lik' a' body else 'n' ca' it fitba nae soccer! Does he even notice that his version o' fitba ye aren't even kicking a baw ye'r carrying it?

A dinnae ken how come ye fin' it sae cute. A'm sure thay wont though a'm likelie gaun tae gie maist o' thaim awa'. Ah dinnae sell dugs sin ah ower a guid hame tae huv thaim fur free.

France wont dae anythin'. If he does anythin' a'm gaun tae skelp him 'n' teach him a lesson. Maist o' mah siblings dinnae lik' France sae if he tries anythin' thay wull hulp.

We a' huv tae mak' sure oor precious bevvy is perfect in oor een. He named it Bavaria? That's odd. Ah think ye juist passed thaim sae na yin cuid ever huv heavy that is th' same as yers. Na yin oot thare kin mak' better whisky than mines. Mibbie it's sae unique sin thare isnae a single batch that wull be th' same. Ah wis juist joke 'n' juist fur ye kip in th' same kip as someone doesn't mean yer gaun tae dae anythin' bit mibbie cuddle. Weel if ye dae flail aroond then ah will juist huv tae haud ye against mah chest 'n' mak' sure ye cannae shift.

Weel tak' yer time trying tae open up. Ah dinnae waant ye tae rush yersel' whin ye dinnae tae. Ah dinnae think it fits ye. Tae me ye'r na whaur as ill as him. Th' eejit wull murdurr ye if ye even say he likes men. Wance ah figured oot ye wur intae men ye wur juist fair affronted bit didnae try tae shoot me ower it. Weel at least ye ken whit ah mean.

Okay whin ye come 'ere tell me whit ye mean. Ah kin wait 'til then.

Aye mah family a' decided tae come ower at yin time amurnay sure how come. Aye it's braw na yin wull mynd. Freish Zealand cam up wi' th' teams 'n' pat ye oan mah team. Try a' o' thaim ur intae it. If ye dinnae wantae speil it we kin juist switch tae fitba whilk a' o' thaim loue tae. Okay whin ye git 'ere ah will explain everything.

Tha gaol agam ort,

Scotland

((Bevvy - alcohol

heavy - beer))


	92. Chapter 92: Madrid and Enrique XXI

**Madrid and Enrique XXI**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Erk, sorry. Moscow says that I act like a drunk, but, no, I haven't been

drinking in a while. She said that she thought I was "high as a kite, without

the drugs."

Well, this one was shorter than normal. Si, si, I know. We tried that once.

Didn't work so well... That's new! I hope I didn't buy anything at all, let

alone weapons! That's a relief. I feel like I have to. Apparently I've said

some very weird things before, that I really shouldn't be saying.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Weel then ah will try tae mind whin ye'r acting lik' that yer huvin yin o` yer odd moments. Mibbie she thought o' that fur while ye hud a lapse ah wis eating hash brownies that Canada made me. Thay calmed me doon sin ah huv a lot o' fowk at mah hoose currently.

Howfur lang ur thay normally? ye didnae buy anythin' sin ah said A'd tell Spain if ye stairted buying weird hings oan web merkat. Spain wid likelie think ah wis joking if ah hud pure tellt him whit ye said ye wur gaun tae dae. Ye micht huv weird stuff bit ye wur nae yersel' whin ye said sic hings. Ah coudnae be mad at ye fur thaim.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	93. Chapter 93: Sicily II

**Sicily II**

Ciao Scotland,

Si. I'm the youngest out of all the Italians. I don't know how that happened.

Isn't Inghilterra the youngest though?

No, Romano is just being Romano. He only wanted to go because Spagna is going

to be there.

(In background somewhere: No, no! Bugiardo!) Romano, smettere di leggere il

mio sholder! Andate via! (Romano: Prendi questo ritorno!) NO!

hold on...I'm back. I should try telling him that. He might leave me alone

then.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Ah didnae ken thay hud a bawherr sister at a'. Ah wonder how come ah ne'er met ye afore.

Englain isnae th' youngest. Ireland is th' youngest bit then we an' a' count England's colonies as siblings. (Not counting America)

Spain is his reason fur everything isnae it? mibbie ah shuid tell Romano aboot a' th' times Spain haes made oot wi' France. Sorry making Romano beelin' mak's me roar.

He'll likelie try tae murdurr Prussia if ye tell him aboot that.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	94. Chapter 94: Sicily III

**Sicily III**

Ciao Scotland,

No one recognizes me. Because Romano and Veneziano are the oldest, they got to

represent the country of Italy itself. The rest of us get nothing. We aren't

even really allowed into meetings (but we still sneak in sometimes are come as

assistants to our fratelli.)

Ah. I always thought England was the youngest. I see I was wrong. Send my best

to Ireland.

Si. And I wouldn't ever tell Romano about that. He might uccidermi (kill me).

He's a better shot then you might think. Damn mafia training.

Probably. Or start crying. One or the other.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

That's weird that th' oldest huv th' richt tae represent Italy. Maist o' us dinnae huv that rule. Englain represents a' o' th' United Kingdom bit is yin o' th' youngest 'n' Germany represents a' o' his brothers though he is th' youngest o' a' o' thaim. Maist o' us wha ur made o' different nations dinnae huv th' oldest representing.

Na Englain juist acts spoiled lik' he is th' youngest. Okay ah will tell Ireland neist time ah blether tae her.

Romano wouldn't be able tae tak' me oan sae amurnay worried aboot it. He cuid huv as mony shots as he wanted bit he wid ainlie ever miss me. A'm aye surprised he wis in th' mafia sin he is a chicken.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	95. Chapter 95: Sicily IV

**Sicily IV**

Ciao Scotland,

I don't know how that happened. All I know is I got screwed over when Italy

was unified.

I see. Typical England.

There's a reason it's called the Sicilian Mafia.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Weel tell thaim that yer feelin' that wey. Italy loues tae please fowk sae a'm sure he'll dae something tae mak' yer feelin' better even if Romano wont.

Englain wont ever let a'body else be in charge sin he is sae power hungert 'n' aye wull be. Whiles ah wonder howfur he kin even be mah brother whin a'm hee haw lik' him, bit he does huv th' muckle yak brows 'n' green een that th' rest o' us huv sae ah jalouse he pure is related tae me.

Ah ne'er knew 'twas cried that exactly.

Sincerely,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)

((Cried - called))


	96. Chapter 96: Madrid and Enrique XXII

**Madrid and Enrique XXII**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Thank you. Maybe. I can never tell with Moscow. Pfft, you were calm enough to

deal with me, and, if you can do that, you can do anything.

Err... the ones that have nothing to do with the city last about five days on

average. The ones that have to do with the city can last even longer. Thank

you for stopping me. Papa probably would have believed you; he knows I have

these lapses, and he's had to deal with them a few times, too. Again, thank

you. Most people just hate me forever after when I slip up and say something

offensive during one of my... episodes.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Ye'r welcome. Moscow 'n' ye baith ur hard tae ken at times bit ah shuid be used tae weird fowk. Ah mean juist keek at mah siblings! ah micht huv a temper bit that doesn't mean ah cannae ever bade calm. Ye wur juist yelling oot random hings that made a'maist na sense ony wey.

That a lang time fur it tae lest. It likelie ainlie lasted a few hours while ye talked tae me. Howfur lang wis yer longest lapse? that mist be hard tae deal wi' at whiles fur th' fowk aroond ye. Ye'r welcome. Ah cannae let ye destroy th' world fur fin. Then Spain wid huv likelie stairted panicking hearing ye wanted tae blaw hings up. Ah kin easily forgive someone whin it didnae huv tae deal wi' slagging mah culture.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	97. Chapter 97: Bavaria XIV

**Bavaria XIV**

Servus Schottland,

every single one of our siblings is probably proficient in a special field

when it comes to being annoying. I doubt that America even knew what was going

on. I guess somebody just told him he won whatever wherever against whoever

and that was already enough information for him to celebrate. Ja, really

stupid! How can he do this to "football"?

You don't know? Well, whenever I saw you in the past you were either scowling,

arguing with one of your brothers or secluding yourself from everybody at

meetings. Thus I find it cute to know that you have a soft side as well. Yes,

I guess it's impossible to keep all the dogs. Ludwig has three of them and

it's really hard work sometimes (I hate dog-sitting these spoiled brats.

Ludwig is way too nice to them.).

That was only one reason for our purity law. The other reasons were to save

the wheat and rye for bread. And furthermore in medieval times it was somehow

"in" to try out new mixtures like opium beer, absinthe beer, belladonna

beer,... The purity law put an end to this. Unfortunatelly. Sometimes it was

fun, although a little dangerous. Ha ha! Has something like that ever happened

to your whisky too? Well, I guess it's already strong enough without special

ingredients. Oh, you were joking... That's alright by me. The last person I

warned that I flail around in my sleep – I bet you can guess immediatelly

who that was – suggested to tie me to the bed frame. I tied him up with his

stupid bondage-things and sent him back to his frog-country by airmail of

course. I'm not my weird brother after all. But just being held tightly would

be ok. I guess it's possible that this might perhaps be actually kind of...

nice.

Thanks. I'm happy that you're so patient with me. Since there's no football

game today I might go to Austria. No, I wouldn't shoot anybody (except the

Saupreiss of course). I don't have any weapons left these days anyway. Ha ha.

Rugby is fine by me if you explain it to me. When all of you are so much into

it, it can't be bad after all. But I hope it's not my fault when we lose in

the end.

Bis boid,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

That true. Prussia aye is th' worse o' a'. Maist o' mah siblings ken that thay cannae fankle wi' me if ah gie thaim a certain keek. A' that eejit haes tae be tellt is that he won something 'n' he forgets aboot everything else. Ah wonder wha wasted thair time telling him aboot it in th' foremaist steid. Likelie Germany sin he likes tae try bein' th' guid guy. He kin dae that fur he is retarded.

Weel that does sound lik' whit ah normally dae bit th' secluding myself is ainlie whin ah huv a hangover or a'm feelin' ill. Ah cannae deal wi' a'body whin amurnay feeling weel. A' body haes a soft side even if thay scouk it. Aye A'd lose it if ah kept a' o' thaim sin maist wee dugs chew oan hings 'n' pee in th' hoose. Murphy isnae spoiled sae ah dinnae huv tae worry aboot him 'n' his burd is learning howfur tae follow commands. A've met his dugs afore. Thay ur lik' spoiled bairns.

Mixing hings intae bevvy even if it's fur fin kin be dangerous sae ah ne'er tak' th' chance. Na ah ne'er did that tae mah whisky sin we awready hud enough problems wi' it. Englain pat taxes oan th' whisky that maist o' us coudnae afford sae we turned tae making 'n' selling it illegally. Sae mony o' us did this that aboot fifty percent wis made illegally. Whisky wid be tae strong if ah pat something else in it. Mibbie it's sae strong sin we mak' it a odd wey. France likes tae huv cute wee jimmies tied up sae amurnay surprised that he tried something sae glaikit. Amurnay intae bondage 'n' knowing Germany is mak's it sae ah cuid ainlie ever picture him or France using it. Ah think it's weird tae wantae see yer lover nae able tae rammy ye if thay dinnae lik' something. Wha pure needs tae dominate someone that muckle? Ah wid loue holding ye while ye kip.

Howfur coudnae ah be patient wi' ye? If ah tried tae rush ye that wid be showing ah wis juist in it fur yer body ony hee haw else. Wha wid waant someone wha made thaim decided whin thay weren't duin? Okay guid luck wi' Austria. Ah ken you'd loue tae shoot Prussia.

Ah will dae mah best tae explain it 'n' ah hawp ye ken it's a violet sport. Ah dinnae think we wull lose sin oan oor team thare is me, ye, Canada, 'n' north Ireland. Canada gets violet whin playing sports sae he'll be a muckle hulp 'n' north Ireland is mad rocket juist lik' me. Oan th' ither team thare is Ireland (the scariest oan that team), New Zealand (not violet at all), Australia (known fur getting hurt), 'n' Wales (a wuss). We huv th' better team.

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p>

((fankle - mess  
>scouk - hide<br>bairns - children))


	98. Chapter 98: Bavaria XV

**Bavaria XV**

Servus Schottland,

you said it! I bet America likes to celebrate just for the fun of it. He

probably doesn't care too much about a reason. You think so? Hmh, you might be

right. It would be just like Germany to call every single winner after the

game and congratulate them.

Very understandable, a hangover is no fun at all. That's the only downside of

our love for good beverages. That might be true. Some countries hide their

soft side very well though. You seem to know well how to school dogs. Ludwig

spoils his dogs and bosses his brothers around. I guess he got this a little

wrong...

Yes, it can really be dangerous. I'm very happy that nobody was seriously hurt

back then... and that photography wasn't invented. What? England messing with

your whisky? He's got a nerve when he dares to to something like that. Could

you get rid of these taxes in the end? Oh ja! Your whisky sure is absolutely

strong enough. Even I can't drink too much of it, and I can hold my liquor

quite well. I've got a question for you... Was zum Kuckuck do I have to do to

make you stop calling me "cute"? I really don't know what's supposed to be so

cool about bondage. I can ask Ludwig if you want... I'll just walk over to him

when he's drinking his coffee and ask him casually. And if his face isn't

stupid enough then, I can add "Do you tie up Italy or vice versa? …Or do you

switch?". Ha ha ha! That must be hilarious. Alright. If so, I'll be looking

forward to it.

I'm about to head to the station now. So I guess I won't be able to write back

until this evening. Damn... I begin to feel a little nervous now.

Sounds good for us. Oh, yes. I remember Canada going wild when he played

ice-hockey some month ago. I would never have expected something like that. I

know that it's a violent sport, but that's no problem at all. I grew up with a

bunch of brothers after all. Violence always used to be the order of the day.

I mog di,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

He is likelie awready haein a pairtie fur th' fourth o' July. America juist likes tae celebrate ilka chance he is given even if he doesn't ken whit's gaun oan. Ah hawp Germany minds th' time difference fur if he doesn't then he'll mak' fowk beelin'. Englain juist cried me greetin' fur America made his yearly ca' trying tae git Englain tae wish him a canty Birthday.

Hangovers fur me if ah dram awfy much lest fur days. Ah found oot howfur tae mak' a hangover cure bit whin a'm dragged oot o' kip ah cannae mak' it wi'oot bein' late fur something. If fowk saw mah soft side thay wid roar sae ah huv tae scouk it. Ah made sure ah kin train thaim weel sin ah dinnae waant thaim tae be helpless if amurnay thare.

He git rid o' th' taxes a while back or else maist o' us wid huv tae mak' whisky at nicht. We found oot that if ye mak' it at nicht na yin kin see th' smoke sae we ne'er git caught. Whiles 'twas cried moonshine fur o' it wasn't made during th' day. Ah kin dram mair whisky than maist bit ah an' a' huv hud it fur years 'n' likelie huv whisky in mah veins nae blood. Okay ah will stop ca'in ye cute ah will switch tae sexy sin it doesn't sound lik' a'm ca'in ye a wean or something. Ye shuid dae that juist tae see his coupon. Tak' a picture o' his coupon efter ye ask th' questions. Ah wonder if Prussia is th' yin wha taught him aboot bondage.

That's okay. Guid luck yet again. Dinnae git baltic feet aboot this. If he breaks yer hert ah wull mak' th' priss pay.

Aye we shuid win. Canada wull be pure loud whin we speil rugby sin he used tae spend sae muckle time plooter us whin he wis wee. If ye didnae ken he says aboot frae bein' aroond me fur sae lang. Ah juist wanted tae mak' sure ye knew it wasn't a gentle sport. If Englain comes tae speil we ur huvin north Ireland sit oot 'n' a'm gaun tae guilt Ireland intae bein' oan oor team.

Tha gaol agam ort,

Scotland

((canty - happy))


	99. Chapter 99: Bavaria XVI

**Bavaria XVI**

Servus Schottland,

wow! My laptop works indeed on the train. I am agreeably surprised.

Yes, that's America... Knowing Germany he's probably worked out a detailed wall chart with the dates and opponents of every single game as well as all time differences... He did what? Zefix! Will this idiots never learn? America won't ever understand that England will most certainly rather die than congratulate him. And England will probably never get that he shouldn't answer the phone on the fourth of July...

Same here. It's really mean if a hangover gets you so badly that you can't even prepare any cure. And don't ever ask one of your siblings to be kind and help you, or they might engage a marching band... Whisky in your veins sounds dangerous... but tasty as well.

I see, so hiding your soft side is sort of self-defence? Just go on with it, or else I might have to be jealous one day... *sigh* So now it's sexy instead of cute. I am not sure if I find this much better though, but I guess it's a start. Of course I'll take photos when I ask him. That has to be documented for the after-world. But I don't know yet when I get to see him. My dear little brother is always sooo busy... Ugh! I hope not! Thank you very much for this mental image. Now I feel sick...

Don't be mean... I'm sure that I'll be fine. At the worst he doesn't feel anything for me. And since I always assumed that this is the case, he couldn't hurt me. Besser ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. I just hope that he won't shut me off from his life or so. I couldn't bear something like that. Right now I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you're there.

So Canada shows his famous second sight when it comes to sports. Very interesting. Do you really think that England might join as well? I thought he was down because of America's call?

I hob di gern,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

That is surprising that yer laptop is aye working while ye'r oan th' train. Ah didnae think it wid.

Germany likelie even calls th' losing team tae say thay did weel 'n' shuid huv won. He needs something better tae dae if he haes enough time tae mak' a hail plan o' whin he needs tae ca' a' body aboot th' gam. Ah dinnae think America kin learn. Ah heard Englain screaming at him frae mah hoose. Englain aye answers th' phane sin he aye doesn't waant America tae ken howfur he feels.

Ah jalouse ye cuid say it a self-defense. Is me ca'in sexy neane better than ca'in ye cute? ah thought ye micht lik' it better. Whit wid ye ower me ca'in ye frae noo oan? ah cannae hauld yer horses tae see th' picters o' Germany gaun intae shock. Juist gang see him wi'oot warning or mibbie ah will come ower sae ah kin see his coupon in body. A'm sorry didnae mean tae gross ye oot.

If he haes feelings fur ye wont that mak' hings worse? ye cannae git ower this 'til ye tell him howfur yer feelin' bit if he returns th' feelings ye wull huv tae decide. Sin he is yer crush if he feels th' same fur ye ah wont be upset if ye wale him ower me. Austria likelie wid ne'er shut ye oot o' his lee even if he doesn't waant ye tae cop that wey aboot him.

Amurnay sure if he'll jyne sin he is upset aboot America richt noo. He micht come ower tae try cheering his-sel up some.

Tha gaol agam ort,

Scotland


	100. Chapter 100: Sicily V

**Sicily V**

Ciao Scotland,

I should talk to Italy. He'll make me pasta!

I see. I still don't understand how he got all the power, but I suppose that's

vita.

Si, it's called the Sicilian Mafia. If I let Romano run it, we wouldn't have a

problem with the Mafia. However, I do, and just let Romano say he's in charge.

No one remembers me anyway.

I'm off to Veneziano's house.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Yer juist lik' Italy 'n' Romano aren't ye? A' three o' yer pasta lovers.

Ah dinnae think a'body ken howfur it happened bit it did. Hee haw kin be changed aboot it noo. Even though ye aren't suppose tae gang tae meetings ye shuid gang tae th' neist yin. A'm gaun tae making it mad rocket thare by bringing th' family.

Ah dinnae lea th' United Kingdom sae it isnae that ah dinnae mind ye ah dinnae think ah ever met ye. Normally whin ah gang tae meetings ah sit alone or near mah brothers 'n' dingy a' body aroond me. If Romano wis in charge o' th' Mafia thay wid be wabbit.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	101. Chapter 101: Madrid and Enrique XXIII

**Madrid and Enrique XXIII**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Then we've accomplished our purposes in life, ahaha! It's fun to be difficult.

You're siblings can't be as bad as Moscow's. Everyone has the ability to be

calm, some just don't know how. CoughLovinocough. Well, that's good.

When the followers of Enrique of Tastamara took me, I had a lapse. The next

thing I remember is waking up in a lot of pain with Papa and Enrique III

standing over me, so I'm missing being ceded to Leon V of Armenia, Leon V's

dethroning, the entire reign of Enrique II (during which I was practically

destroyed by fire, which is why I was in so much pain when the lapse ended),

and part of Enrique III's reign. Papa had to tell me everything that happened.

I imagine it is. I'm glad my friends are patient, though. I'm glad you didn't

let me. He probably would have... I don't think I could pull off making fun of

anyone's culture, insane or not. I'd rather know about them and accept them

for what they are than not know and not tolerate.

Adios

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Mah siblings aren't as ill as Moscow's at a' sin mines git alang wi' me whiles juist we huv oor differences. Whin it comes tae mah family we huv a loue hate kinship bit dae care aboot ilk ither. Lovino kens howfur tae be calm bit ainlie whin he wants tae be.

That mist be terrifying tae juist wake up wi'oot knowing howfur lang ye huv bin oot or whit ye did while haein a lapse. A'm sure Spain wis worried aboot ye. If ah wur in yer steid ah wouldn't wantae ken whit happened tae me. Knowing that something mingin' happened ah wouldn't be able tae halt myself frae hiding frae th' bygane. A'body wha is a true mukker shuid huv patients wi' ye whin ye dinnae mean tae dae whit ye'r daein'. Th' ainlie think ye did while in this lapse wis roar while saying something ah said fur ye thought it sounded gallus.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	102. Chapter 102: Sicily VI

**Sicily VI**

Ciao Scotland,

I'm Italian. What do you expect? We eat pasta and pizza, drink wine, and sleep (for the most part)

If you ever want to see our bad side, take away our pasta. I wouldn't recommend it though. I believe Germany still has night-terrors from the last time he did that.

Hum... he owes me money. I should really get that from him.

Speak of the devil. Romano's here, and he looks sconvolto (upset). I best go figure out what's wrong.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

True ye a' seem tae loue pasta mair than anythin' in th' world. We'll ah wouldn't ken sin a'm Scots. We sloch haggis, dram, rammy, mak' up, dram, 'n' gae ti bed wi th' lamb an rise wi th' laverock.

Mibbie ah will trick Englain intae taking awa' yer pasta juist tae see whit happens wi'oot getting hurt in th' process. Germany is easy tae scare sae amurnay impressed by ye giving him nightmares.

Guid luck trying tae git dosh frae someone. It forordinar is an a' oot war if ye try tae mak' a'body pay ye back.

Whin ye fin' oot tell me whit he is a' upset aboot.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((sloch - eat  
>dram - drink<br>gae ti bed… - go to sleep  
>amurnay - I'm not<br>dosh - money))


	103. Chapter 103: Bavaria XVII

**Bavaria XVII**

Servus Schottland,

they say "in heaven the Germans are engineers" after all. So yes, the laptop worked, at least most of the time. Unfortunatelly I can't say that about my train back from Austria. It had a malfunction and it took me hours to get back home, since I didn't want to spend the night in Salzburg for obvious reasons.

Sorry. I wanted to tell you everything as soon as I get home. But things went not exactly like expected. In fact I couldn't have been wronger when I thought that whatever he would do or say, couldn't hurt me much. Seems like it isn't possible to prepare oneself for something like that after all... In the end everything has become even more confusing.

I need to sort things out before I can tell you. And first of all I'll try to get some sleep, since I was up all night.

See you!

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Thay dae say that sae ah jalouse that means we shuid huv known 'twas gaun tae wirk. Weel Austria is said tae be cheap sae mibbie instead o' taking care o' th' train he takes care o' ither hings he sees as mair important. A'm sorry ye wur trapped thare efter telling Austria howfur ye felt. Neist time ye git stuck sin th' trains aren't working tell me 'n' ah will uise a spell tae send ye hame or mak' th' train wirk.

Dinna fash yirsel aboot it ah forgive ye sin it isnae yer fault that hings didnae gang howfur ye expected. Austria didnae mak' ye greet did he? Ah will huv tae teach him a lesson if ye made sic a beauty greet. Ah tried tae tell ye 'twas likelie gaun tae hurt even if ye knew whit he wis gaun tae say. Imagining it 'n' gaun thro' it ur muckle different than ilk ither.

Wance ye sort everything oot tell me whit's gaun oan. Ah dinnae waant ye tae be upset sae ah will try waiting 'til ye kin tell me. Guid nicht.

Tha gaol agam ort,

Scotland

((jalouse - guess

greet - cry))


	104. Chapter 104: Ireland IV

**Ireland IV**

Dear Alba,

See! I called you Alba!

I know what you mean. I remember it being really frustrating. Just keep trying to nag Arthur and maybe he'll give in. Oh yeah... he's a she know. Pft!

Thank you big brother, and I promise I won't do it again. I am ashamed of my behavior. It was wrong of me...

I guess that is a bit of an advantage. But, people swoon at what I say too!

It's hard to remember everything, Alba. You were a really awesome big brother though. And you were really nice to me during the potato famine... I never really thanked you for that. So thank you. Yeah, I guess we usually do have the better relationships. I mean, just remember that awesome drunk weekend recently! Although I'm still a bit sick...

It's OK. I can forgive you. ^_^

I thought if I just tried to sleep and ignore alcohol it would go away, but I've still got a thumping head-ache. Meh... do you have a spell or something to get rid of that, by any chance?

Maybe my peace making skills aren't amazing. I know how much you hate it when people call your kilt a skirt. Sorry. America still does too, you know! Not that I'm snitching or anything...

Wow. Arthur is so clumsy. How the hell did he manage that? ! I want to see it! I bet it's hilarious! How come you have the strongest magic?

I'm your favourite sister? Really? ! That really made my day! Yay! I think your right. Siblings always fight, then make up again. It's just a natural cycle or something. OK, I won't drink.

I'll start sending you back some luck, if you like.

With love (and luck-again),

Ireland (Iona Kirkland) 

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

A'm glad ye did. It mak's me happy whin ye ca' me Alba.

Englain isnae gaun tae gimme back mah independence frae juist bein' annoying. If that wur sae he wid huv given Wales back his independence lang ago whin Wales used tae greet or roar at everything in a heich pitch voice.

Ye'r welcome. Ah hawp ye wont dae it again sin we awready huv hud enough fights. Dinnae be ashamed juist mind it sae ye dinnae mak' th' same mistake.

Ah ken thay swoon ower yer accent tae bit thay forordinar ken whit ye'r saying.

Ah didnae waant ye tae die ower a neep famine sae o' coorse ah wis a guid brother at th' time. Ye'r welcome. Ah knew you'd likelie ne'er think aboot thanking me sae ah juist let it gang. A'm glad ye huv fin swallyin wi' me sin ye huv a chance o' oot swallyin me unlike th' ither three. Ye'r aye ill?

Sleeping doesn't aye mak' it gang awa'. Ah dinnae huv ony spells bit ah kin mak' an instant cure fur ye. Sin freish Zealand 'n' ah decided yer gaun tae speil rugby wi' us ye kin juist come ower 'ere 'n' ah will mak' ye some sae yer feelin' better.

Ah dinnae think ony o' us huv guid peace making skills tae tell ye th' truth. America aye haes cried it a skirt or he calls me a cross dresser. Ye aren't snitching sin ah awready knew 'n' ah yell at him fur it ilka time he says it.

Ah didnae ask ah juist laughed at him 'til he then stairted tae greet whilk made me fell ill. Ah will send ye a few picters bit dinnae tell him ah sent thaim tae ye or he micht greet mair. Ah huv th' strongest magic fur o' mah faither. We a' ur hauf siblings 'n' share Britannia as oor mither wha wis guid wi' magic. While yer faither hud na magic mah faither wis likelie a'maist equal tae oor mither in power. That made is sae ah git magic frae baith side. Ye oan th' ither haun wur born as Britannia became wabbit 'n' lost maist her magic sae ye cannae uise magic at a'.

Aye ye'r mah favourite sister. A'm glad ye enjoyed hearing that. If we dinnae rammy we kin ne'er mak' up.

With love,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	105. Chapter 105: England V

**England V**

Dear Scotland,

Oh, well I've been hearing some people call you Scotty - might have been

something else..Alba? When did you get that name? Oh well..sorry for the mess

up.

Well stop making it seem so easy, you just like messing with the younger

siblings. Well if you think you can do a better job at using magic, why don't

you show me then? Let's see how "better" you are!

Personally, the worst part about being a woman is that "special" time of each

month cause somehow I managed to turn myself into a girl at that direct time.

Well France is just a stupid frog, he doesn't believe in anything besides sex

and being a huge ass pedophile. -Stops crying.- Sorry, hormones kick in at

random times..

We're trying, thank you! When we actually learn to work together, we'll come

and get you then. Like you could do any better than all of us. Hey! My cooking

is far better than those bloody patties. Actually, no one cares about another

persons culture, now you get where France comes in.

With love and respect,

Alice Kirkland.

P.S. Nah, I'll let you suffer with the Frog. You can kill him if you want, no

one will care~! 

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

If it America then he doesn't count as a'body. Aye Alba. Ah git that name fur th' Irish word fur Scootlund is hAlban 'n' th' Welsh word is Yr Alban sae thay forordinar juist ca' me Alba. It's braw.

That's nae true ah ainlie pick oan ye. A'm a guid muckle brother tae Wales, Northern Ireland, 'n' Ireland. Ye juist bring oot mah ill side sae ah huv tae fankle wi' ye ilka chance ah git. Okay whit dae yi'll waant me tae uise mah magic tae dae? tell me 'n' ah will dae it unless it's changing myself intae a lassie.

Ah think ye huv th' wirst luck possible tae huv. A've ne'er heard o' a'body huvin sic mingin' luck in mah entire lee. France believes in teaming up wi' me 'n' attacking ye. He isnae a pedophile sin ye'r an adult meaning yer legal. Ye micht wantae caw back intae a lad sometime in a wee bit.

Ye think ah coudnae run a meetin ony better than ye guys? braw ah will come tae th' neist meetin 'n' run it! tell Germany he wont be in charge 'n' ye'll see ah kin mak' ye guys behave 'n' act lik' civil beings instead o' idiots. Yer cooking is mingin' 'n' fowk lik' mah fairn!

With love,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)

P.S. Ah wont murdurr France even if he is torturing me. He is ma mukker efter a'.

((Braw - fine  
>muckle - big<br>mingin' - horrible  
>fairn - food))<p> 


	106. Chapter 106: Sicily VII

**Sicily VII**

Ciao Scotland,

He he. I blame it on Nonno Rome.

Don't do that. You should be nicer to your little fratello.

Who said I was the one who scared Germany? It was Veneziano who scared him.

I'm pretty scary all by myself. Just don't catch me on a bad day and you'll

survive.

I'll just ask China. He lends America money all the time.

Romano just wants me to shoot Germany. Something about him being a potato

bastard and corrupting Veneziano.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Ah hate Rome. Hearing or seeing his name mak's me wish he wis alive sae ah cuid teach him a lesson.

Ah dinnae tae be crakin' tae mah wee brother. He made mah lee hell sae it's pay back.

Italy isnae able tae be scary. A'm sorry tae say bit even if he attacked me A'd likelie ever up laughing sae hard ah cried. Ah dinnae think A'd ever be able tae view ony o' ye as scary mair maiter whit happened.

Och did he fin' oot aboot Germany talking Italy intae trying bondage? if he didnae ken that oops.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	107. Chapter 107: Madrid and Enrique XXIV

**Madrid and Enrique XXIV**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Moscow's siblings get along, but only when they're trying to do something to

torment Moscow or trying to prank (read: hurt) us. A bit of sibling rivalry is

healthy, anyways! I don't remember the last time I saw Lovino calm... of

course, I haven't seen him or Papa in quite a while.

Only when I'm in a lot of pain, or when I wake up in a whole other country

like I have a few times. Other than that, it's fine. I came close to fading

that time, so he was really worried. I was worried the first few times it

happened, but now I feel like I have to know, so I can apologize for anything

I've done. That's why I have such good friends like Morana! I think I have a

really hazy memory of that, but I couldn't give you any details except that I

thought it was the best thing since sliced bread.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Maist siblings ur lik' that aren't thay? mines wirk weel th'gither whin we wantae torment someone. Mibbie maist o' us huv a bawherr awfy much sibling rivalry gaun oan frae th' soonds o' it. Ah dinnae think maist siblings wake up tae yin o' th' younger ones holding a claymore ower thaim. Afore ye ask whin Englain wis wee he tried tae murdurr me in mah kip bit coudnae dae it. Lest time a clocked Lovino calm wis… A month ago.

Huv ye hud lapses yer entire time? ah cannae hulp bit ask sin it's sae odd fur someone tae huv lapses sae often 'n' nae be able tae halt thaim ony wey. Ah dinnae think yi''ll need tae apologize fur something ye didnae ken ye wur daein'.

Sincerely,  
>Scotland<p>

((Have fun on your camping trip and don't drool over Ian's accent too much.))


	108. Chapter 108: Bavaria XVIII

**Bavaria XVIII**

Servus Schottland,

sometimes we live up to these prejudices, but only sometimes. Don't expect the

Saupreiss to be able to programme a video recorder... But I guess he'll come

up with an excuse like "That's because we didn't have video recorders in the

former GDR!" anyway. I guess 21 years are too little time to learn something

like that... Well, I could have stayed in Austria of course. But I just didn't

want to. That would have injured my pride too much.

Thank you so much for being there for me! I feel bad because you worry so much

about me. I am sorry! I'll try my best to make it up to you again. Is there

anything I can get you, or do?

"Made a beauty greet", are you kidding me! What am I to you, your damsel in

distress? But no, he didn't make me cry. What do you take me for? I am not a

child anymore! Of course I don't cry. How absurd! No, no. He didn't to

anything wrong at all. I was simply honest and so was he. Yes, I know you

tried to warn me. Sorry, I should have listened to you. It's indeed completely

different to go through the real thing. But I'll get over it. Just give me a

little time and I'll be fine.

I couldn't get much sleep, but this way I didn't miss the great football games

at least. First England won against Japan (congratulations to your little

brother... or sister xD). And then there was the BEST game of the world cup

until now: our team against France. We won! It was a great game and I was so

absorbed into it that I even forgot to worry. So the two first quaterfinals

will be England versus France and Germany versus Japan. Football is the best

distraction ever.

I mog di,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Ah wouldn't ask Prussia tae set th' time oan an alarm timepiece sae dinna fash yirsel ah wont ever ask him tae program a video recorder. Juist fur it wasn't made during his time doesn't mean he shuid be sae dumb that he cannae figure anythin' oot. Tis nae that 21 years ur tae wee tae learn that ye ne'er wull ken everything aboot a body ye juist haven't gotten tae th' point, 'til noo, whaur someone ye thought ye knew proves ye wrong. A'm glad ye didnae say in Austria sin ye awready wur doon enough.

Ye'r welcome bit ah think ye shuid be thare fur th' ones ye loue. Ye shouldn't cop ill that ah worry aboot ye. Me worrying is proof that a loue ye. Ye dinnae tae be sorry or making it up tae me fur amurnay upset 'n' ah dinnae blame ye fur anythin'.

Ah cannae hulp bit ca' ye bonny. Na ye'r nae a damsel in distress juist a prince that ah dinnae waant a'body tae ruin wi' thair clatty hauns. Sorry that didnae sound muckle better bit amurnay ca'in ye a wifie or helpless. Ah ken ye'r nae a wean anymair 'n' ah didnae say ye wur. Ah juist wanted tae mak' sure that he didnae hurt ye as ill as ah thought he micht. It's braw ye didnae listen tae me. Amurnay muckle older than ye. Waant me tae lea ye alone fur a while?

Ye pure wont rest if thare is fitba oan wull ye? Englain better huv won or ah wid huv tae skelp him fur losing tae Japan. Ye won? Congratulations! ah knew ye wur gaun tae beat France! Did he ca' ye 'n' whine that it wasn't a fair gam lik' he aye does? a'm sure it's.

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p> 


	109. Chapter 109: Ireland V

**Ireland V**

Dear Alba,

Well that's good. It's better when we get along.

I remember Wales' phase! It was funny when he did that. Why don't you do what

I did and bomb England until he gives in? That worked for me.

Let's call a truce. OK. I'll learn from my mistakes... haha... I guess I'm

still a young nation. A kid at heart.

Well, yes. They understand but... Ah, whatever.

Yes, sadly. It's really just the headache now, but it still feels terrible. I

haven't got that drunk since the big celebration party me and my friends had

on my birthday when I was accepted an independent nation.

When's the rugby? I forgot about that. But thanks. Can I come asap? I need

help. How's NZ, by the way?

The Kirkland's are probably the least peaceful family in the world. Haha. I

wonder if that's because of our pirate history. Or England with his (oops-

her) Empire thing. We really were war-mongers.

America really can be a handful.

Send them please! I won't tell, but I just want to see it. Does he look

pretty? HAHAH! XD

Lucky you. You got all the awesome magic. I got a terrorist split personality.

But that does make sense. My father wasn't very... mystical and I was born not

long before the Romans came. Poor mama Britannia... Magic looks fun, though. I

wish I could learn.

Let's try not to fight for a while though. And you're my favourite brother!

With love and luck,

Ireland/Iona

xxx 

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Ah thought 'twas cute bit Englain hated it sae muckle. Englain wis th' ainlie yin wha coudnae staun listening tae it. Ye 'n' me used tae say hings juist tae mak' him dae th' heich pitch roar that wis mair lik' a schuil lassie giggle. If ah did that Englain wid declare war 'n' drag Wales doon wi' him sae ah cannae dae it.

Ye awready ken a'm a bairn at hert sin ah aye even huv mah mingin' sweet tooth 'n' rammy pointless battles. Ah jalouse we baith tae graw up at some point.

A've ne'er heard o' a hing ower lasting sae lang bit an' a' amurnay surprised. Ah think ah won th' swallyin contest in th' end. Ah haven't gotten that blootert sin… Wait ah aye git that blootert!

Sin a' body is staying 'til th' end o' th' month it's whenever ah git Bavaria ower 'ere tae jyne us. Aye ye kin come ower noo 'n' ah will mak' ye th' cure sae ye kin think clearly again. She haes bin daein' bonny guid. She is ower her wi' th' wee army o' siblings.

A dinnae ken Germany micht be able tae beat us wi' his family. Ah mean he does huv Prussia wha is worse than a' o' us th'gither. It micht be th' pirate history or howfur mony wars we fought against ilk ither.

Okay ah sent thaim juist ne'er tell Englain. He looks lik' a bawherr priss. A've ne'er seen someone keek sae girly in mah entire lee!

You'd think ah wis jammy bit that's nae completely true. Ah dae huv th' maist powerful magic bit ah huv tae huv a seal oan it fur it aye is awfy much fur me tae control a' th' wey. Afore 'twas sealed some if ah wis beelin' mah magic wid gang mad rocket 'n' mak' snakes 'n' sic appear. Whin a'm a bawherr older ah kin tak' aff th' seal 'n' nae huv tae worry aboot mah magic bein' awfy much. If ye wanted ah cuid aye gie ye some o' mah magic sae ye cuid see whit it's lik' tae uise it.

With love,  
>Scotland<p> 


	110. Chapter 110: Sicily VIII

**Sicily VIII**

Ciao Scotland,

If he does, get in a few punches for me per favore.

All countries are able to be scary when they want. We Italians just prefer not

to be.

He didn't tell me. He just said to shoot him. Anyway, I'm not, because I don't

have that much of a problem with Germany.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Dinna fash yirsel if he comes back ah will git in as mony punches as ah kin. He'll mind howfur muckle maist o' us hate him!

A dinnae ken howfur tae nae be scary fur th' maist pairt. Maist nations run whin thay see me traivelin aroond.

Weel mak' him tell ye whit's wrong sae ye kin fix it 'n' mak' him stop bitching aboot it. Howfur wid shooting him fix his kinch?

Sincerely,

Scotland


	111. Chapter 111: Bavaria XIX

**Bavaria XIX**

Griaß di Schottland,

that's exactly what I wanted to say. The Saupreiss just is too deppert to

learn how to work this "un-awesome" western machines. Surprisingly he's no

problems with computers or cell phones though, or else it would spare us a lot

of annoying messages. It was not only me. We were both pretty down. I assume

that Austria only offered me to stay by courtesy anyway.

Wha-! S-S-Scotland, don't use the L-word so much! T-that's serious business,

not for "just talking", you know! There are other words if you want to express

that you care about me or something. The L-word is reserved for... when you're

seriously more than 100% sure that you completely, absolutely l-love the other

with all your heart, for the rest of your life, or whatever. Maybe I'm a

little old-fashioned there, but I am serious. Hence I've never said these

words to anybody in my whole life. I mean it, I never did, not even when I

went to Austria. B-but... you... I hob di liab.

Prince, bonny,... I appreciate that you seem to care for me, I really do. So

far as I recall nobody has ever been there for me like you are now. But! As

you said yourself I am a grown-up man/country and a pretty self-confident one,

too. I absolutely don't want to be protected or taken care of. I can manage

myself. However, it's nice to know that there's someone to back me up when

needed. Thank you for that! … Oh yes, now that you remind me, we both rank

among Europe's geezers. No! You don't need to. Um, well... I want to say...

Please don't leave me alone.

How could I rest when I run the risk of missing a good football game? Ha ha.

Good thing your little brother won then. France didn't call me. I am usually

not exactly very understanding of his whining, so I'm probably not his first

choice. He would rather call Saarland or Germany himself... and I bet the

latter would even try to comfort him and tell him what he wants to hear...

Weichei...

I hob di liab,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

If it isnae fur he's glaikit it mist be fur he doesn't wantae fankle up 'n' huv fowk roar at him fur nae bein' able tae figure oot something we a' see as child's speil. He likelie figured oot they fur someone shawed him ye kin tak' picters 'n' shaw thaim tae th' world.

How come amen't a allowed tae say loue? whit's wrong wi' telling ye a'm in loue wi' ye? ah ken it's serious that is how come ah uise it whin talking tae ye. Thare aren't ony ither words tae express howfur a'm feelin' aboot ye ither than th' L-word. A'm mair than a 100% sure aboot howfur a'm feelin' sae a'm gaun tae uise th' word that expresses it better than ony ither. Even if ye aren't sure a'm sure 'n' a'm gaun tae uise th' L-word a' a'm waantin'. Haven't ye ever noticed that ah end a' mah letters tae ye wi' th' Gaelic fur a loue ye?

Ye gilravage me caring aboot ye bit ye dinnae lik' bein' cried a prince or a beauty? ah cannae bit ca' ye sic hings even though ye'r an adult 'n' able tae tak' care o' yersel'. Even if ye dinnae wantae be protected ah will aye protect ye sae that ah ne'er huv tae worry aboot ye bein' hurt whin ah cuid huv stopped it frae happening. We micht be among Europe's geezers bit we aren't as lang as Greece at least. Okay a wullnae ever lea ye alone.

Ah think ye wid be hert goosed if ye hud tae miss a single gam frae sleeping. Germany needs tae halt comforting fowk whin thay dinnae pure it. A' it leads tae is spoiled nations wha whine frae a single loss lik' France.

Tha gaol agam ort,

Scotland


	112. Chapter 112: Sicily IX

**Sicily IX**

Ciao Scotland,

Actually, scratch that. He's here. Anything you want me to tell him?

Nessun commento. (No comment)

If I asked Romano why, I would be here until I'm an old lady.

(IGGY: Sicily, are you paying attention) Si.

Ok, I best go before Iggy realizes I'm writing.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Nah dinna fash yirsel aboot it.

Howfur wid it tak' 'til ye'r an auld lady fur Romano tae tell ye everything that is wrong? Does he scouk that muckle or is he juist that stubborn.

Tell Iggy tae lea ye alone.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	113. Chapter 113: Bavaria XX

**Bavaria XX**

Servus Schottland,

he is glaikit if you ask me... What? He's uploading pictures and showing them

to the world? That's news to me! He doesn't really do that, does he? Do you

know anything about that?

B-b-but that's carrying things too far! How can you be so sure after such a

short period of time? We only got started writing letters some weeks ago, and

we haven't even met in person since then. To think that all of this started

because of our independence-club (zefix! I completely forgot about that)... No

way that you can be so sure about us already! Even if I am willing to admit

that I am falling for you... However, saying more is too much. Himmel, that's

asking too much of me. I probably overstepped the mark already anyway. My

bosses will kill me for sure when they find out... What? B-but I thought

"gaol" was "like"! Damn, you're driving me nuts, you know that? … I... I

lo... lch lie... Sorry, I can't say it yet. It's still too much for me... I

like you very much and I am falling in love with you. ...Sorry, that's about

all I can say by now without dropping dead right on the spot.

My pride will never allow me to put up with names like that. Just like I will

never accept "being taken care of". However, I am looking forward to never be

left alone again.

I can still catch up on some sleep when the world cup is over. It's important

to set priorities. You said it! I think my little brother is well on the way

to become the world's new pansy. He is probably too anxious to make up for the

troubles he's caused, and he's too afraid that anybody might hate him again.

Germany and France have a pretty strange relationship anyway. Former

archenemies who decided all of a sudden to become best buddies and take care

of the European Union together (which they are a little overdoing if you ask

me...), but as soon as nobody's looking they have still a real go at each

other.

I hob di liab,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Prussia takes picters o' everything he seems bit mostly his-sel 'n' puts thaim online. He pure does dae this a' th' time sae fowk ken whit he is daein' ilka seicont o' th' day. A dinnae ken wha actually ever reads his blogs 'n' stuff.

A'm aye sure o' myself. Ah ne'er waste time doubting if ah wis wrong or richt. Dinnae act lik' we ne'er met afore sin we huv seen ilk ither mony times 'n' some o' they times wur oan th' battle field. Ah kin completely sure o' us sae calm doon 'n' stop panicking aboot it. Thare is hee haw ye kin say that is gaun tae change mah mynd sae try a' yi'll waant. Ah awready fell fur ye 'n' sorted oot mah feelings while ye trying tae figure whit tae dae aboot yer feelings fur Austria. Yer bosses dinnae huv tae fin' oot sae calm doon aboot this. Na it means loue. It's okay tak' yer time trying tae say Ich liebe dich. Ah awready ken that's whit yi'll waant tae say sae dinna fash yirsel awfy much. Ye wont drap deid frae saying ye loue me.

Weel ye shuid git used tae it sin ye'r short 'n' adorable. Ah think ye ainlie reach mah chest meaning tae winch ye ah will huv tae bend doon or pick ye up. Weel a'm glad ye dinnae wantae be alone.

Ye wont be able tae catch up oan awfy much kip fur ye huv tae come visit me in a wee bit. Weel oan his wey? ah think he awready is th' world's freish pansy by nae wanting a'body tae hate him whin he haes dane hee haw wrong. Fowk wull hate him if he sucks up tae thaim a' th' time. It gets auld. Ah dinnae think they twa kin dae anythin' unless it's tae th' extreme.

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p> 


	114. Chapter 114: Bavaria XXI

**Bavaria XXI**

Servus Schottland,

I see. Ok, as long as he's only putting up pictures of himself I couldn't

care less. But I don't want him to play candid camera again.

You know perfectly well what I mean. Of course we've met before. But even

some weeks ago I wouldn't have dreamt that we could ever get this close. I

used to view you as England's cooler big brother and a fellow sufferer. Most

certainly I wouldn't have guessed that you might be the first one I would

seriously take in consideration to fall in love with and tell him so. I am not

panicking! I am just insecure when it comes to these romantic things. And I am

not trying to make you change your mind at all. How stupid could I get? I know

already that you're important to me and that I like you awfully much. But I

am just not ready yet to spill out these three words that I always tried so

hard to hold in. Maybe I can't keep in pace with you in this case.

What the hell! I am most certainly not short! Don't let our stupid family

photos fool you. It's not my fault that Ludwig is big enough to drink out of

the gutter. I am of perfectly normal height, and I am also the fourth tallest

of my siblings. And you're not THAT much taller than me! Aside from that I

am not adorable! Stop calling me that, it's degrading.

Yes, I'll come over soon. I am looking forward to it. Uhm… You made that

sound like you're not planning to let me get much sleep when I am at your

place either. Do I have to be worried about anything…? That's true! Ha ha.

But to be honest, I like the pansy-Ludwig better than the WorldWar-Ludwig. But

he'll probably never get rid of this commanding tone, be it about attack

strategies or doing the dishes.

I hob di liab,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

He does pat up picters o' ither hings lik' that doo he haes 'n' fowk he thinks ur gallus. A've seen some o' his picters 'n' thay ur aye oot o' focus fur some reason.

Ah dae ken whit ye mean. Mibbie ye hud a crush oan me a' this time 'n' ne'er noticed. Ah did catch ye a few times whin ah wis spacing oot goupin' at me 'n' trying tae git a guid keek at mah een. Tell me, urr ye sure ye ainlie thought o' me as England's cooler muckle brother? Weel mibbie fur ye loue wis hidden within th' body ye ne'er expected tae care fur ye. Ah cannae hulp bit try pushing ye sin a'm sae sure o' myself even whin it comes tae romantic hings while ye dinnae ken whit tae dae. Ah wont push ye tae say something ye dinnae wantae or aren't sure ye mean yet sae dinna fash yirsel aboot it. Ah cannae hulp bit see that yi'll waant tae tell me that ye loue me even if ye cannae git yersel' tae say it. Ah dae loue ye 'n' ah will wait fur ye tae be able tae bring yersel' tae say it instead o' juist saying ye lik' me.

Yer short na maiter whit ye say! Frae whin A've seen ye afore ah ken that yer nae tall. A'm juist as tall as Germany whilk proves yer short! Mibbie ye forgot that a'm sae tall sin amurnay built lik' Germany 'n' instead a'm lanky. Ye'r juist making yersel' keek shorter Bavaria. Yer adorable 'n' git ower it.

Ah cannae wait tae see ye. Ye micht nae be sleeping muckle while ower 'ere bit that's fur a dinnae ken if ye'll be able tae halt blushing enough tae kip if a'm holding ye. Thare is hee haw yi''ll need tae worry aboot whin ye'r ower 'ere. Maist a' body ower him be a pansy than be war crazed lik' he wance wis. Even though ah ower him nae be war crazed ah aye think he shouldn't be th' world's sook up. He barks orders even whin it comes tae simple hings? A'd end up hitting him!

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p>

((gallus - cool  
>goupin' - staring<br>een - eyes))


	115. Chapter 115: Ireland VI

**Ireland VI**

Dear Alba,

It really was funny. God, the look on England's face every time we made Wales

laugh! Ah~ Good times... Really? Oh. Poor Wales. Yeah, I see why you can't.

That's a shame. How about a protest march or something to get his attention?

That could work!

Everyone is a kid at heart, even stuffy old Arthur! He has his Flying Mint

Bunny and Uni, and he still acts like a kid around them. It's rather sweet,

actually.

You always win the drinking contests... *grumble grumble* I got seriously

sozzled for nothing in the end. Ah well, it was fun at the time. You always

get that drunk? WOW! Be careful, big brother. I don't want you to get some

kind of heart problems because of that.

OK, I'll come soon. My boss has actually given me a three week holiday... so I

won't stay long and you probably won't hear from me in a while. Dear me, how

many siblings does she have now? I thought it was only Wy and Aussie.

Pft! That is the funniest thing I've ever seen! Don't worry, Alba, my lips are

sealed. God, this is hilarious.

That's a shame. But, when you get used to it you can do really amazing things.

YOU COULD TAKE OVER BRITAIN! Wow... You'd give me some? Could you really? Wow,

thanks big brother. That's very kind of you... I'm just worried I might blow

up my house like the time North first tried out cursing. Do you remember that?

That was a riot.

With love and luck,

Ireland 

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Englain wis duin tae throw his-sel aff a bridge whin he heard Wales laughing lik' that. If ye mak' him roar noo he'll squeal again 'n' mak' Englain duin tae murdurr him. Aye ah wouldn't ever be able tae dae something if it cuid hurt yin o' oor siblings wha wasn't involved. Knowing Englain he wouldn't even notice if ah did something. He doesn't huv awfy much control ower me.

It's sweet that he acts lik' a wean aroond thaim bit ah cannae hulp bit wonder how come th' rest o' us huv something mair manly than him. Ah mean ah huv Nessie, Wales haes dragons, 'n' ye huv leprechauns. You'd think he wid waant something that doesn't mak' him keek lik' a complete sissy.

That juist means amurnay as muckle o' a lightweight as yer. Juist be happy that ye kin beat France 'n' Prussia whin thay come swallyin wi' us. Aye whin ah gang oot swallyin ah aye dram lik' it's a competition. Amurnay gaun tae huv hert problems ower swallyin lik' that. Bein' a nation 'n' nae human means we wont die frae swallyin or smoking tae muckle.

Okay. Huv fin wi' yer holibags. Juist dinnae forget tae blether tae me whin ye git back frae yer holibags or ah will huv tae come take the motor ye mad. Ah dinnae even ken. Ah huv sae mony fowk at mah hoose a'm likelie gaun tae scare mah crush awa'.

Ah kin awready dae amazing hings even wi' some o' mah magic sealed awa'. Ah likelie cuid bit a' ah huv tae dae is glare 'n' ye guys ken tae listen sae thare is na point in taking ower. Aye ye juist huv tae be canny sin magic kin be hard tae control whin ye foremaist stairt using it. Aye that is how come ye shouldn't try curses wi'oot a spell book.

With love,

Scotland


	116. Chapter 116: Sicily X

**Sicily X**

Ciao Scotland,

Ok, I finally figured out the thing with Germany. Apparently, Romano walked in

on something he shouldn't have. So he wants me to shoot Germany because he's

banned from Germany's house.

Don't worry about Iggy. He's such a lightweight. One bottle of wine and he's

done.

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Romano didnae donder in oan him daein' hings tae Italy did he? If sae a'm feelin' ill sin he muckle noo be scarred fur lee. He is upset ower bein' banned? Ah thought he hated Germany sae how come shuid he care aboot bein' banned frae Germany's hoose.

A dinnae ken howfur he kin be sic a lightweight. Cannae ye 'n' yer brothers dram mair than that? if nae a'm gaun tae be shocked.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	117. Chapter 117: Sicily XI

**Sicily XI**

Ciao Scotland,

No, It's not being banned that he's upset about. It's Italy and Germany being

together he's upset about. I don't know why though. He got the hot Spanish

guy.

He he. *takes pictures of Drunk!Iggy* This is good blackmail. Anyway, we're

not so lightweight. It takes a couple of bottles to get me drunk. I'm Italian

remember?

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

He pure is throwing a fit ower Italy 'n' Germany bein' a couple whin thay huv bin sin th' oncom o' time? Ah dinnae ken howfur he didnae ken thay wur th'gither 'til he traivelt in oan thaim. Come oan, ah dinnae ever lea th' British Isles 'n' ah aye ken that thay ur couple. How come does he even care aboot wha Italy dates whin he haes Spain?

Dinnae git blackmail whin someone is blootert! That is juist cheating sin ye cuid git mony mair whin he is sober. Even if ye'r an Italian ah aye huv tae hawp that none o' yer lightweights.

Sincerely,  
>Scotland<p>

((Pure - really  
>traivelt - walked<br>blootert - drunk))


	118. Chapter 118: Bavaria XXII

**Bavaria XXII**

Servus Schottland,

hmh… But he's not putting up pictures of me, is he? He once had a pretty

awkward snapshot of Hesse and me at the Oktoberfest. We flayed him alive for

it… Well, we tried to but once again Ludwig came to save the Saupreiss.

That was something else. I admit that I've thought about talking to you

every now and then, because we both share the fate of having lost our

independence to our annoying little brothers. Maybe I've sometimes looked in

your direction during meetings, when I spaced out. However it was honestly

nothing more than that. But why were YOU looking at me? I usually sit in one

of the last rows (best place to escape the annoying speeches), that's not

quite the direction to glance during meetings. *sigh* Somehow I admire how

easily these words roll off your tongue. I keep practising…

I know that I am not as tall as Germany or Austria. But as I said, I am of

perfectly normal height. "Short" is a dwarf like Switzerland or Italy, but not

me. Keep calling me that and I'll show you how "adorable" I can be!

Zefix! I am not blushing all the time! I even started to get used to hearing

and writing embarrassing romantic things. Wait, you mean, you were serious

when you said you'd hold me all night? He orders his siblings around a lot,

because we are "his" federal states. But we hardly ever listen and most of us

live in their own countries anyway. I'd rather die than move in his house in

Berlin (with Ludwig, the Saupreiss, Berlin and the long-stay guest Italy).

I hob di liab,

Bavaria

P.S.: Hey Scotland, woaßt wos? I think I fell in love with you for real. Ich

liebe dich. 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Ah think he micht huv pat up yin picture o' ye bit ah think ye'r juist screaming at him in it. Ah dinnae think he pat ony weird picters o' ye up 'n' sin he haes ne'er bin tae mah hoose ye ne'er huv tae worry aboot him getting weird picters o' us whin ah mak' ye come up 'ere.

If ye wanted tae blether tae me how come didnae ye? wur ye scared aff by howfur beelin' ah forordinar am whin ah gang tae meetings or wur ye trying tae fin' a wey o' daein' it wi'oot Englain thinking ye'r up tae something? Ye juist ruined mah fin by saying ye wur spaced oot. Yin reason wis afore ah felt someone watchin' me 'n' ah noticed 'twas ye 'n' th' ither wis ye liked tae sit fernent a windae sae ah wis actually keekin ootdoors. Whaur ye sit is forordinar aroond a' body else that doesn't wantae blether during meetings unlike me wha wull stairt fights juist tae pish Englain 'n' Germany aff. Thay aye git sae upset whin ah staun oan th' buird screaming hings. Ah dinnae see anythin' weird aboot whit a'm saying sae mibbie that's how come is doesn't fash me.

Okay braw yer perfectly normal height even if ye aren't as tall as me. Happy noo sin ah didnae ca' ye short? ah dinnae see how come bein' cried short upsets ye sae muckle. Ah dinnae think it's a bad trait 'n' it's yin thing ah lik' aboot ye.

Och ye aren't keekin awa' frae th' paper whin ye write romantic hings? guid that means ye'r betterin a lot. Aye ah wis serious bit ah wont dae that if ye dinnae waant me tae. Dae ye nae lik' th' thought anymair aboot bein' wrapped in mah arms while we kip? That doesn't gie him th' richt tae order ye aroond a' he wants. If ye leed in his hoose ah wid mak' ye come bide wi' me tae escape that hell.

Ye finally said it! Ah loue ye tae 'n' A've bin waiting a while noo fur ye tae say that tae me.

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p>

((blether - talk  
>beelin' - angry<br>fernent - in front))


	119. Chapter 119: Madrid and Enrique XXV

**Madrid and Enrique XXV**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Yeah, think so. You should teach some of my little siblings. They try to

torment me, but it's always the same thing, just altered a little bit, so they

usually wind up in hiding while I sit and wait for something completely new to

keep myself amused with. Inglaterra chickened out? I would have done it. Not

to you, of course - tu es mi amigo - but if I were in a situation like that,

I'd probably wind up in a lot of pain, if not dead, if I didn't carry it

through to the end. A month ago? Dios, Lovino es loco...

As long as I can remember, si. Oh, Papa can stop them, but most of the time it

just blows over his head. Even when he does realize, he can't stop all of them

because some are related to me as a city while others are related to me as an

individual. I just don't feel right if I don't, though.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Ah think ye shuid shaw thaim Wance 'n' fur a' wha thay shouldn't fankle wi' 'n' thay micht finally gie up aboot tormenting ye. Ah wid git bored o' thaim aye hiding 'n' stairt finding thaim tae scare thaim oot o' thair hiding steid 'til that even git boring. Aye he chickened oot. Ah dinnae see how come he chickened oot though ah wasn't gaun tae let him pure dae it. Wha wid be dumb enough tae pure let thair sibling murdurr thaim sae easily?

Spain kin stop some o' thaim? ah jalouse that shuid mak' sense sin he kin juist figure oot whit happened tae th' city that is making ye huv a lapse 'n' pat an end tae it. Ne'er pure thought oot that. Ah wid hate aye worrying if a single thing happened that ye wid black oot 'n' gang oan anither rampage. He likelie blames his-sel fur everything that happens. Okay weel ah jalouse ah cannae change that then.

Sincerely,  
>Scotland<p>

((Maybe it is. XD))


	120. Chapter 120: Bavaria XXIII

**Bavaria XXIII**

Servus Schottland,

me screaming angrily would be about the only image of me he'd be ever able

to take in front-view. Same here. He's not welcome at my house, but

unfortunately he still shows up from time to time to pick a quarrel. He

doesn't bring his stupid camera though, because he still believes that I am

uptight and boring.

Honestly, I don't know why I never talked to you. It just never happened,

sad to say. But we would probably only have railed against the terrible

meetings anyway. Usually my mood is not the best either.

Yes, that's much better. I don't want you to consider me "short", "cute",

"adorable" or a "prince you must take care of". It upsets me when I get the

feeling that you take me lightly or something. I am too proud to let you get

away with that.

No, I am not looking away while writing anymore… Well, let's say as good

as not. Ok, I wasn't sure if you really meant it. But, yes, I guess it's

fine by me. I would enjoy being held by you, as long as you don't overdo it

and let me go again. It's surely nice.

Lieber Herr im Himmel! Yesterday was one strange day… England is out, and so

are we! Today America also kicked Brazil out of the tournament. Just imagine!

A football world cup without England, Brazil and Germany… What a crazy day!

Since when zum Teufel does Japan know how to play football? Anyway, some of my

siblings came over yesterday and we got completely wasted. And today I have

about the worst hangover ever. My head hurts so much that I am on the verge of

taking a nap or something. You probably guessed already that I also drank when

I finished my last letter. It's true that I had about three or four beer

then and maybe I gave myself liquid courage. But I want you to know that I was

still in full command of my mental faculties. I don't regret what I wrote

and I won't take it back either... I am just not sure if I can repeat it

when I am sober...

I hob di liab,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

If he haes ony ither picters o' ye ah ne'er saw thaim bit th' yin he haes o' ye he draw a' ower it. You'd skelp him if ye saw th' picture. Is he welcome ony whaur else than Germany's hoose? if he brought th' camera wouldn't ye break it 'n' watch him a'maist greet as he lost a' his picters?

Ah dinnae think ah ever talked tae ye fur during th' breaks at th' meetings forordinar Germany wouldn't lea ye alone 'n' France forordinar dragged me oot o' th' room tae git lunch wi' him. If we talked ah think we wid stairt trying tae hulp th' ither attack oor wee brothers. It mak's yer feelin' better aboot us ne'er talking yin day whin Germany wouldn't let ye come ah punched him. Ah hud something tae blether tae ye aboot that day 'n' France wis gaun tae drag ye aff wi' us during th' break.

Okay a'm sorry fur making yer feelin' lik' ah wasn't taking ye seriously. Ye ken that ah dae care aboot ye juist ah cannae hulp bit gilravage teasing ye ilka chance ah git. Please dinnae tak' it personally. Wull ye forgive me Bavaria?

A'm proud o' ye fur nae keekin awa' whin writing tae me. How come wid ah joke aboot holding ye whin it soonds sae crakin'? tis nae lik' a'm gaun tae haud ye a' th' time juist we ah see it's th' richt moment or if ye ask me tae haud ye. Och aye whin ye come up 'ere mak' sure tae bring ye dug wi' ye sae ah kin see th' cute wee guy.

Whit ye guys ur oot tae? ah thought ye guys wur daein' weel! wha wid huv thought America wid be able tae beat a'body at fitba whin he calls it soccer. That is insane tae huv na Englain 'n' na Germany in th' world up! ah ne'er thought this day wid huv come. Mibbie thay huv bin hiding thair skills fur years 'n' decided tae shaw us a' up. Soonds lik' fin tae huv a' yer siblings ower 'n' git wasted. Did ye forget whin ye dram that ye git a hangover th' neist day? ye shuid kip 'til yer hangover is ower sae ye dinnae huv tae deal wi' th' pain o` yer heid throbbing a' day. Och sae ye dinnae pure ken if ye meant whit ye said? dinna fash yirsel ah will git ye tae say that ye loue me wi'oot swallyin foremaist. 

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p> 


	121. Chapter 121: England VI

**England VI**

Dear Scotland,

America doesn't even bother talking about you, he's scared that you'll beat him with your man skirt or something along those lings. So basically you got your name from both Welsh and Scottish? Makes enough sense.

What makes me so different from Wales, North Ireland and Ireland? I'm still apart of this family and I don't remember doing anything to you other than picking a few fights..I said sorry, didn't I?

No promises that you might become a girl, I just want to see how much "better" you are~

Oh shut up, it's bloody hell! No wonder guys learned to stay away from girls when this happens, maybe I should have killed America when I had the chance. He's a bloody pedophile! He tries to molest Seychelles, even if I'm an adult he shouldn't be touching me at all..Why the hell would you team up with that stupid frog? You just love to see me in pain, don't you? Some big brother you are..

Fine then! Let's see how well you can run a meeting without resorting to yell at everyone to get us to shut up - right, I'll be sure to tell him, you'd be doing him a favour. My cooking is perfectly fine!

With love and respect,

Alice Kirkland.

P.S. Aw c'mon~! Just kill the stupid frog. Mukker? The bloody hell have you two been doing? 

* * *

><p>Dear England,<p>

Weel that's guid he stopped talking aboot me. Och he thinks a'm gaun tae sit doon 'n' he is gaun tae see under mah kilt again. Ah thought he wasn't scarred by that anymair bit ah wis wrong. Irish nae Scots. Ye'r th' ainlie yin wha ne'er calls me anythin' different.

Whit mak's ye different is Wales, Northern Ireland, 'n' Ireland ne'er forced me tae jyne thaim fur thair ain benefit. Cheers tae ye amurnay free 'n' maist fowk dinnae ken that yer nae th' entire United Kingdom. Th' fightin' isnae whit bothers me bit th' fact ah lost everything 'n' ye tried tae mak' me follow a' yer laws. Ye awready huv Wales follaein a' yer laws.

Okay tell me whit yi'll waant me tae dae using magic that doesn't hurt France. Ah will shaw ye hame muckle better a'm!

Aye that is how come ah ower date men. That wey ah dinnae huv tae worry aboot sic times. Englain calm doon aboot America sin it's yer ain fault he likes tae titch ye. Ye'r th' yin wha cried 'n' said that he broke yer hert whin he became independent. Whin ye dae stuff lik' that is mak's it seem lik' ye'r in loue wi' him. Ah wid team up wi' France sin he is ma best mukker. Ye ken a'm yer favorite brother sae clam up.

Okay ah will huv fin running th' meetin 'n' a'm bring mah crush/almost boyfriend wi' me sin it wull be easy. Trust me th' meetin wull gang better than it forordinar does. Gie up oan cooking awready!

Ah wull nae murdurr France. We haven't bin daein' anythin'! a' France haes dane recently is gimme advice tae win ower Bavaria's hert.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((jyne - join

titch - touch))


	122. Chapter 122: Sicily XII

**Sicily XII**

Ciao Scotland,

Dude, I don't know and I don't care. I just want to focas on this freaking pile of paperwork that I got thrown. T_T

Any your brother destroyed my camera! all my yaoi~

Amore,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicilia) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Dinnae dae th' paperwork someone threw at ye! Gang gie it tae Italy 'n' tell him if he doesn't dae it ye'll hate him forever. If ye'r his sister ye shuid awready ken howfur tae git oot o' daein' th' wirk he cuid juist dae. Och 'n' dinnae ca' me mon. A'm older than ye sae shaw respect or else git it?

If ye wur taking picters o England wi' a mon then ye deserve tae huv yer camera goosed. Ne'er spy oan a Kirkland.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((Gang gie - go give))


	123. Chapter 123: Bavaria XXIV

**Bavaria XXIV**

Servus Schottland,

what did he draw over it? Now I am curious. But I would probably skelp him anyway... That's a good question. I guess, he still gets along well with Brandenburg and some of our northern/eastern siblings. But aside from that he's not too well-liked. Of course I would break it when I get the chance.

Oh yes... Germany's talks in every break, I love them. Most of the time he tries to make me go home and stop disrupting the meetings... What? You punched him? I never knew. When was that? Was it one of the meetings I didn't sneak in? He never told me about it. Wos für a damischa Biffe! Wenn i den dawisch! And what did you want to talk to me about?

Ja, I guess I know that you care about me. But it's mean to call me all those things nevertheless. Don't do it again, ok? Then I'll forgive you.

I'm looking forward to it. No worries, I'll let you know when I am fine with a hug and when I need a break. Are you sure about that? My dachshund is a "little guy", but not really "cute". He's an old Wadlbeißer and has a mind of his own. It's rare for him to cuddle and act like a lapdog. He is trained and obeys my orders, but he often grumbles doing so. And no, he's not taking after me at all.

I really don't know what's gotten into them. They were doing fine until then. Well, Japan was really good, I have to admit. But that's no reason to beat us! It depends on who comes over to get wasted. But some of my siblings like Baden, Württemberg, Hesse or Palatine are fun to hang out with (at least most of the time). I got some sleep and now I am fully fit again. No, no! I really meant what I wrote. I just wouldn't have the courage to say it if I had been sober... Na ja, I am completely sober now and I can't say it anymore... I can think it, but somehow the words won't come out. It's strange...

I mog di

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Amurnay gaun tae tell ye that fur ye micht attack th' paper if ah dae. Juist steal his camera 'n' ye'll see whit he did tae th' picture. If ye saw th' picture you'd likelie murdurr him. Thay aye git alang wi' him? ah wouldn't think ony o' thaim wid be able tae staun him. Amurnay even sure if Germany likes him at a'.

Englain ne'er tries tae mak' me lea Wance a'm awready at th' meetin fur that juist mak's me act worse. Aye ah a'maist broke his nose tae! 'twas whin Germany forced ye tae bade hame fur ye git intae a rammy wi' Prussia at th' meetin afore. He shuid huv tellt ye aboot it sin he ended th' meetin efter that 'n' ah hud tae be dragged awa' by Russia, Sweden, France, America, 'n' Greece. Whin he snapped oot o' it Englain 'n' Ireland hud tae halt him frae trying tae choke me tae death. Ah wis gaun tae ask ye oot oan a date sin ah found ye hot. Ne'er git th' chance efter that.

Okay ah wont ca' ye ony o' they hings again bit dae ye pure huv tae mak' me cop ill aboot it? ah wasn't trying tae be mean.

A'm glad ye'r an' a' excited aboot comin' ower 'ere. Okay bit it isnae lik' a'm gaun tae cuddle wi' ye a' th' time unless we ur haein a romantic moment or we ur gaun tae kip. Aye bring th' wee guy wi' ye. Dinnae a' dugs huv a mynd o' thair ain? ah ainlie asked ye tae bring him wi' ye fur Murphy is excited aboot seeing th' wee guy even if he is an ankle bitter.

Ye seem aye depressed ower th' lose tae Japan. Ye'll juist huv tae shaw thaim up neist time. Ye cuid hae bund me wi a strae ye git alang wi' Hesse sin ah heard frae a' body that he is maist stubborn than yer. Th' thought o' a' o' ye getting blootert tae drown ye sorrows seems a bawherr scary. Okay a'm glad ye'r nae gaun tae tak' back whit yer liquid courage made ye say. Dinna fash yirsel ah will git ye blootert at mah hoose sae ye kin say it.

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p>

((bade - stay))


	124. Chapter 124: Madrid and Enrique XXVI

**Madrid and Enrique XXVI**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Once again, I find myself reading a letter from you and smiling sadistically. Why are you inspiring me to be more cruel than usual? Oh, well. That's a waste of energy on his part, then, and time, too. I know I wouldn't. I'd probably beat my siblings into unconsciousness several times over if they tried it.

Si, Papa can stop some of them, but only when he realizes that I'm lapsing in the first place. That's what everyone else says, and I'm pretty sure that's why there's a very clear line between friend and close friend for me. I hope he doesn't! I was like this long before I was even a Spanish city.

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

A dinnae ken if ah shuid cop proud that ah mak' ye smile sadistically or ah shuid be ashamed. Mibbie a'm sin ither then Russia a'm yin o' th' cruelest nations aroond. Ah think stabbing someone in thair kip is something ainlie a fud wid dae in th' foremaist steid. If yi'll waant tae murdurr someone ye huv tae mak' it a fair rammy or it isnae worth it at a'.

Weel if Spain doesn't notice yer haein a lapse he sucks as a faither. A dinnae ken ye tae weel 'n' ah kin tell whin yer havin` a lapse sin ye dinnae act th' same.

Sincerely,  
>Scotland<p> 


	125. Chapter 125: Sicily XIII

**Sicily XIII**

Ciao Scotland,

The paper work has nothing to do with Italy, so I'm not giving it to him. It's

just mafia stuff.

It wasn't of England with anyone. Other people work on that.

da,

Angelica Vargas (Italia Sicily) 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Och then that sucks! sin it's mafia stuff ah jalouse ye pure dae huv tae dae it yersel'. Guid luck wi' yer mountains o' paperwork. Wish ah cuid hulp bit ah dinnae even lik' daein' ony o' mah ain paperwork.

Then how come did he break th' camera? if he wasn't making oot wi' America or someone else he shouldn't huv destroyed th' thing. Whit dae ye mean ither fowk wirk oan that?

Sincerely,

Scotland

((Jalouse - guess))


	126. Chapter 126: Madrid and Enrique XXVII

**Madrid and Enrique XXVII**

Dear Señor Escocia,

I don't know. I'm drawing a blank here, ahaha! No, Russia's just immature and

creepy. Vveerryy creepy... Ooh. So I shouldn't have thrown that rock at

Berlin's head when Berlin wasn't looking? Had it coming, but still.

I love him dearly, but he's so oblivious to the world around him sometimes. I

forgive him, though, because it works to my advantage, ahaha!~

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique.<p>

Ah jalouse that is proof enough that a'm a ill influence oan ye. Och weel it wont hurt tae huv anither sadistic nation in th' world. If it does weel ah dinnae care. Russia micht be immature bit he aye is scary as hell whin he wants tae be! he is lik' an ower grown wean wha wants tae murdurr us a'! na dinnae throw stuff at Berlin throw it at Germany 'n' mak' ye dinnae git caught. He isnae an easy target efter a'.

Aye he is sae oblivious he teuk years tae notice that France is a perv 'n' tried tae kip wi' him afore. A dinnae ken howfur he ne'er notice bit trust me he didnae. It likelie does sin he doesn't notice a' th' pranks 'n' attacks oan fowk caused by ye. Ye shuid paint Romano's coupon tae keek lik' a tomato tae see if Spain notices.

Sincerely,

Scotand


	127. Chapter 127: Bavaria XXV

**Bavaria XXV**

Servus Schottland,

that doesn't sound exactly good. I could pass by Berlin when I come over to

you and get his camera then. Prussia and Brandenburg lived together for a long

time so I guess he got used to him. But Brandenburg is a little weird himself

admittedly. Germany is often annoyed too, but actually he seems to like his

stupid elder brother for some reason.

Halleluja! You got into a fight with my stupid little brother about me? And

apparently a pretty bad one too. I'm sorry. Y-you wanted WHAT? Ask me out?

Herr im Himmel... I never would have guessed. You just bowled me over once

again. Zefix... Germany never told me about that, otherwise I would have

called you of course. What the hell did he think he was doing? He should know

that he can't keep me in leading strings like that. Den kaf i ma! ...Oh, I get

it. Maybe my stupid little brother overreacted like that because he doesn't

know that I am about as straight as a serpentine... Then again, maybe he's

just a control freak who doesn't want his rebellious brother to make friends.

He'll be sorry anyway...

That wasn't my intention. Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad. I just

can't stand nicknames like that and maybe I tend to overdo things a little.

Sorry! All better again?

Good to hear. After one and a half millennia of singledom so much sudden

closeness would probably kill me anyway. Would you mind me coming over next

week? This sunday the world cup's final will be held and after that I'm free

(I guess that sounds as if I was king football's prisoner or something...). Or

would next week be too soon? Alright, I'll bring Wastl with me then.

Oh yes, Hesse is a pighead who could almost rival me... almost. But at least

he's not a drain on my pocket and (sometimes) he's a valuable ally against

Ludwig and the Saupreiss. Oh, it's not scary at all. Unlike the Saupreiss we

know our limits and we're also rather happy drunks (not aggressive like him).

Should I invite you over next time? Sounds fun, but I hope that I'll also

learn to say it without alcohol one day.

I mog di,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

That soonds lik' a plan sin amurnay gaun tae tell ye whit he did tae that picture. Ah cannae ever be in th' same room as Prussia fur a few hours sae a dinnae ken howfur Brandenburg ever leed wi' th' eejit. Weel if he is weird mibbie that is howfur he didnae wantae murdurr Prussia while living wi' him. Germany likelie ainlie lets him bade sin he feels guilty fur whit Russia did tae him a' they years ago. Russia tellt me in detail whit he did tae Prussia 'n' th' ither fowk he hud. Ah a'maist threw up frae juist hearing aboot it sae if Prussia ever tellt Germany 'twas likelie horrifying.

Dinnae yer feelin' special that ah fought yer wee brother aboot ye? Aye ye wid huv bin shocked if ye saw that rammy fur neither o' us wur gaun tae back doon ower it. Whin ah escaped th' grasps o' a' body holding me back ah ended up biting him lik' a rabid animal. Aye ah wis gaun tae ask ye oot. Ah dinnae think he wanted ye tae ken this happened at a'. Germany ne'er said anythin' aboot ye bein' straecht ah think he said he wouldn't let yin o' his brothers ever be wi' a rabid beast that belongs in a cage wi' ither animals. It micht be that he kens ah cannae be controlled weel sae ah micht mak' ye as muckle o' a hassle as a'm. Lest time ah saw him he acted lik' th' rammy ne'er happened sae a dinnae ken how come he wis sae upset ower me wanting tae ask ye oot.

It's okay ah didnae think ye wur meaning tae mak' me cop ill bit ye did. Thay aren't nicknames pure. Ah will forgive ye fur throwing a fit bit ainlie if whin ye git 'ere ah git tae carry ye tae mah room.

Ah dinnae think it wid murdurr ye bit it micht mak' ye nervous 'n' fair affronted sin ah dinnae think ye huv bin held lik' that afore. Soonds lik' a plan fur ye tae come ower neist week. It isnae tae in a wee bit sae dinna fash yirsel aboot it. Ye aren't a prisoner tae fitba ye juist loue it a lot. Ah cannae hauld yer horses tae see ye 'n' th' wee guy.

Sae he pure is stubborn bit ye'r tae stubborn tae say he micht be worse than ye. Ur maist o` yer brothers a stank oan yer pocket? sae he takes yer side against th' twa? mist mak' it a bawherr mair o' a fair rammy then. Thare isnae a limit whin it comes tae swallyin unless ye ca' passing oot a limit. Neist time ah will come jyne ye guys. A'm sure ye wull.

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p> 


	128. Chapter 128: Bavaria XXVI

**Bavaria XXVI**

Servus Schottland,

why won't you tell me? That's mean. I never got along with the Saupreiss and it was the worst moment of my life when I had to join his German Empire. I was the only one of our siblings who refused to go to the crowninig ceremony of our first common emperor. Even my king didn't go there. Sure, it was horrible what Russia did to him and the others. But that doesn't make him more likeable either. He's an idiot with a tragic past, but he's an idiot nevertheless. I doubt that it's only compassion in Ludwig's case, that wouldn't be like him.

Yes, I feel very special. And I am shocked and confused at the same time. I never had the foggiest idea about all that. From now on I'll make sure to sneak in every single meeting. I don't want to miss out on something like that ever again. Himmel! You fought with my brother about me and I never knew anything about it. That's nuts! W-wow, you freaked out so much, just for my sake, even though we hardly exchanged more than three sentences before? I don't know what to say... Remind me to give you a bear hug when I come over. Germany shouldn't make such a fuss. "Rabid beast that belongs in a cage with other animals", I get to hear that from him from time to time as well. So I guess it's alright to put us in a cage together, isn't it? Ha ha! I bet he just didn't want us to join forces, since we're both known as the uncooperative, independence seeking, big b(r)others.

What? That's unfair! Why do I have to let you carry me to be forgiven? Mann, I don't want you to feel bad anymore, but I certainly don't want to be carried around. It is humiliating! Can't you come up with another idea, please?

I guess it's highly probable that I will be nervous. I can't deny that. Even so I am still looking forward to next week.

I don't know who of us is more stubborn. Since no one wants to give in our arguments usually last until one of us falls asleep. Ha ha! Yes, Hesse, Baden, Württemberg, Hamburg and myself are the bread-earners of the family. Ludwig makes us pay for the other freeloaders every year. Passing out would definitely be a limit, but I prefer to stop even before I get sick, and I'm not really a fan of a mental blackout either. Maybe you can teach me to say it next week.

I mog di,

Bavari 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

A wullnae tell ye fur he ainlie pat hings slagging ye a' ower it 'n' an' a' wrote that yer th' German Empire's loyal pet. Ye 'n' Prussia pure ur worse than me 'n' mah brothers sin we wull gang tae crownings even if we ur oan ill terms. Ye'r richt it doesn't mak' him likable bit it mak's ye pity him. Maist o' us wouldn't be able tae act as we wance did though 'n' ah huv seen his scars frae it sae ah cannae hulp bit huv a bawherr respect fur th' eejit. Ah dinnae ken Germany weel sae a dinnae ken how come he wid pat up wi' Prussia.

How come urr ye mixter maxter aboot this? ah dinnae see anythin' ye shuid be mixter maxter aboot huvin tae dae wi' whit happened at th' meetin. Germany ne'er tells ye aboot th' fin parts at th' meetings sin it wid huv made yi'll waant tae gang mair often. Weel ah dinnae gang tae meetings gey often sae a dinnae ken if ye wull ever see that happen again. Ye shuid tell Germany ye found oot he is trying tae control ye loue lee wi'oot ye knowing. It doesn't maiter if we ne'er talked fur ah dinnae let a'body tell me ah cannae try tae git tae ken someone a'm attracted tae. A'm gaun tae git a bear hug fur fightin' fur ye? ah cannae hauld yer horses. He doesn't waant us tae be th'gither fur we wouldn't destroy ilk ither we wid back ilk ither up 'n' destroy anythin' standing in oor wey. We'll set ilk ither free frae oor cages if ye ken whit ah mean.

Dinnae be a bairn aboot it Bavaria. Mah room isnae far frae th' front door 'n' ah will send mah siblings ootdoors tae dae something sae thay dinnae see me carrying ye tae mah room. Noo git ower it 'n' let me carry ye fur twa minutes whin ye git tae mah hoose.

Ah will mak' sure nae tae tease ye awfy much sae ye dinnae huv tae be nervous th' entire time. Dinna fash yirsel okay?

A'm sorry tae say bit a'm starting tae think ye'r mair stubborn than a'body in th' entire world. Remind me ne'er tae argie wi' ye 'n' Hesse at th' same time unless a'm waantin' a headache. Saxony isnae a bread-earner? ah wouldn't hulp a' body else if thay cannae ever pay back whit ye gave thaim. How come dae ye listen tae Germany? Okay ah will mak' sure tae teach ye.

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p>

((mixter maxter - confused))


	129. Chapter 129: Bavaria XXVII

**Bavaria XXVII**

Servus Schottland,

what? Me, a loyal pet? Himmel, this guy is mad! Dem wead i de Wadl viere richtn! It was only this once. Normally we attended our common souvereign's crowning of course. This time was special because my king and myself tried about everything to avoid the union with my brothers. But even if we had to give in finally, we still didn't want to celebrate it. Yes, maybe it makes me pity him (but only a little!) and my other eastern brothers as well. But when I think about everything he has done and still does behind my back, I just can't help it but be angry.

Wouldn't you be confused if you learned that someone you hardly knew before fought like that with your brother over you? Indeed, I guess I'll confront him and ask him why he tries to control me like that, be it about my love life or not. I am neither a little child he has to take care of, nor his property. Well, I guess what my brother wanted to avoid is just what he'll get now: the two of us sneaking in all the meetings and joining forces. Yes, you'll get a bear hug for fighting my brother for my sake. And you'll get another one for the last sentence, too. "Set each other free from our cages" sounds pretty soppy admittedly, but it would be great if we can make it true.

I am not a child! Why are you so keen on carrying me? Oh Mann! Alright, you win! I'll let you carry me. But only once, when no one is looking and not bridal-style. And you'll have to let me down immediately when we reach your room… and no detours. Got that?

You're only starting to think that? I thought you knew already how stubborn I am. All joking aside, I just gave in, didn't I? Normally people make the mistake of arguing with Hesse and me only once. But Ludwig is kind of unteachable, since he messes with both of us again and again. Saxony a bread-earner? Hell no! He is the vice-king of the freeloaders. After Berlin he is still the second biggest receiver of financial aid, even though his economy seems to develop well finally. Why I listen to Germany? Well, it's not that I had a choice. I am still one of his federal states, even if I have a lot of sovereign rights. After the wars I tried to get my independence back, but Ludwig as well as the Allies didn't approve, and furthermore my country was so heavily bombed during the war that I needed my brother's help (even if I hate to admit it). I am curious how you'll manage, my dear teacher!

I mog di,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Ye ken he pat it thare juist tae upset ye. Prussia kens ye aren't bit kens that saying yer a loyal pet wull mak' yer blood bile. Bavaria dinnae dae anythin' that wull lea permanent damage, he is yer brother efter a'. Dae ye regret nae gaun? ah ken nae wanting tae celebrate losing yer freedom bit a dinnae ken if ah cuid stop myself frae gaun tae th' crowning. Even if ye pity him that doesn't seem tae be enough tae halt ye frae wanting tae rammy wi' him ilka chance ye git. Then it mist be a brother thing sin maist a' body else haes forgiven whit he did in th' bygane bit ye haven't.

Na ah wouldn't be mixter maxter ah wid be honored that someone wanted tae git tae ken me sae muckle that thay fought fur me. Germany is gaun tae be shocked that ye ken aboot this 'n' try tae mak' excuses aboot how come he ne'er tellt ye. Ye'r ne'er bin a wean he needs tae tak' care o' or he property sae ah dinnae think he wid ever see ye as either, bit ah cuid be wrong. Ah dinnae huv tae sneak intae meetings anymair. Englain said it's a waste o' time tae change mah mynd whin ah awready made it up sae he'll juist let me dae as ah please. Mibbie we shuid tak' ower th' meetin 'n' caw it intae pure chaos juist tae anger Germany. Soonds lik' a'm gaun tae gilravage huvin ye ower if ah git bear hug fur bein' myself. 'twas soppy bit ah dinnae care sin a'm waantin' tae be free frae mah cage.

Calm doon ah didnae ca' ye a wean even if ye'r acting lik' yin. See wis that sae ill tae say that ah kin carry ye? how come wid ah tak' detours aroond th' hoose whin carrying ye? ah ken ye dinnae wantae me carried sae amurnay gaun tae mak' it worse than ye awready think it's.

Ah shuid huv awready known howfur stubborn yer afore even this. Ah jalouse ah thought ye wur nae at ill as ye made it seem. Weel ah wont mak' th' mistake o' arguing wi' ye baith at th' same time ever sin ah wull end up wanting tae hurt someone. Germany ne'er learns hings lik' that sae amurnay surprised aboot him nae learning aboot fightin' wi' ye baith. Ah thought Prussia wis th' worse freeloader o` yer brothers. Ah dinnae see how come ye a' let thaim freeload aff ye whin thay wull ne'er return th' favor. Even if yer yin o' his federal states doesn't mean he haes th' richt tae control ye. A'm sorry th' Allies turned oan ye whin ye juist wanted tae become independent. Trust me ah will teach ye a lot.

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p>

((bygane - past))


	130. Chapter 130: Madrid and Enrique XXVIII

**Madrid and Enrique XXVIII**

Dear Señor Escocia,

It can't be that bad. It's not like there aren't other crazies, so what harm

could one more do? Apparently he wants to meet me, but I don't want to meet

him... especially after Moscow's story about how he tried to stretch Latvia to

make him taller. If I'd known Señor Alemania at the time, I'd have thrown

much more than rocks. No one hurts my siblings unless I say it's alright,

after all.

Papa, why do you not notice that sort of stuff? It worries me so... that's

exactly why! "Pfft, innocence? What is this innocence you speak of?" Lovino

would never let me do that, so I'm gonna do the next best thing: enlist the

help of Poland and redecorate his entire house - in pink! I'll tell you how

that goes, ahaha!~

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Aye thare ur crazies a' ower th' steid sae na yin shuid care if thare ur a few mair caused by me. Weel if thay ur powerful 'n' wantae tak' ower th' world it cuid dae a lot o' damage bit ye'r nae lik' that. Brassic wee Latvia he fears Russia sae muckle. Ye cuid hae bund me wi a strae he even kin kip sin he shakes at th' thought o' Russia. Weel ye shuid stairt throwing stuff at him. Ah cannae staun that eejit fur howfur he treats his brothers 'n' whit he haes dane thro' th' years.

Span needs tae notice that his auld mukkers ur pedophiles 'n' perverts sae he wont let thaim rub aff oan him. He doesn't huv tae let ye dae it. Juist drug his fairn 'n' he'll ne'er huv tae ken. Dinnae paint his hoose pink or git th' hulp o' a pansy tae dae it!

Sincerely,

Scotland

((Don't worry about since I have been being lazy and not wanting to get on my computer to write replies. I wont do mass letters so it takes longer.))


	131. Chapter 131: Wales I

**Wales I**

Helo brawd mawr (big brother),

Wales here. How are you? Its been a while. Paperwork has been cythruddo

(irritating). So has a certain little brawd of ours. Tried to kill me with a

damned scone.

Eich brawd bach (your little brother),

Dylan Adda Kirkland

Wales 

* * *

><p>Dear Wales,<p>

A've bin ower guid 'n' huv a freish crush that micht become mah boyfriend in a wee bit. Howfur aboot yersel'? ah ken howfur yer feelin' aboot paperwork. How come cannae Englain juist dae it? didnae ah tell ye ne'er tae sloch anythin' Englain mak's unless yi'll waant fairn poisoning. Ah dinnae wantae lose mah favorite brother fur o' brunt scones.

Love,  
>Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)<p>

((YAY I FINALLY HAVE A WALES! Sorry you don't know how happy that makes me. If you have trouble reading what I write just tell me and I'll PM you with translations so it makes it easier for you.))


	132. Chapter 132: Sicily XIV

**Sicily XIV**

Ciao Scotland,

Have you seen Romano? I can't find him anywhere and I need to speak to him.

da,

Angelica Vargas 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Na ah haven't seen Romano bit a'm bonny sure ah ken whaur he is. He is either daein' something perverted wi' Spain or he is bein' tortured by Madrid 'n' Poland. Guid luck finding him fur ah dinnae huv ony ither scooby o' whaur he cuid be.

Huv ye tried asking Italy whaur Romano micht be? if he doesn't ken then that is a ill sign.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	133. Chapter 133: Sicily XV

**Sicily XV**

Ciao Scotland,

I tried that already. And Italy's with him, so I can't ask Veneziano either!

*growls* I might have to kill both of them!

da,

Angelica Vargas 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

Italy is wi' him? huv ye asked Germany? a dinnae ken whaur he cuid be if ye checked ilka whaur. Does he huv a cell phane sae ye kin ca' 'n' see if he is in trauchle or something? Did ye check England's jyle? whiles he gets captured 'n' locked up thare.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	134. Chapter 134: Wales II

**Wales II**

Annwyl brawd mawr (Dear big brother),

Rwy'n falch (I'm glad) you met someone. I'm still single, but I'll meet someone eventually. Pwy sy'n (Who) is it? Rwy'n dyngu (I swear) it was a sneak attack. One minute I was eating a delicious pice bach (Welsh cake) a (and) then next thing I know I have one of those poison rocks in my mouth. My life flashed before my eyes. It took a while given how old we are. Lloegr (England) can't do my paperwork and he hates it. Lloegr has no power in Wales. Besides I want to get ahead of my paperwork so I can take time off for the Rugby world cup!...Can I feed Lloegr to my dragon?

Love,

Wales (Dylan Adda Kirkland) 

* * *

><p>Dear Wales,<p>

Yi''ll need tae fin' yersel' a date sin a dinnae ken whin th' lest time ye hud yin. Tis Germany's older brother Bavaria. He did a sneak attack wi' a scone? they hings shouldn't be used as weapons! neist time beat him wi' they nasty black rocks! he haes na richt tae poison ye wi' they mingin' hings. If thare is paperwork o' mines he kin dae ah mak' him dae it. Ah hate huvin tae read everything tae nae be willing tae sign it. Na ye kin nae. Yer dragon micht git ill if it eats Englain 'n' we dae aye him fur some hings.

With love,

Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)


	135. Chapter 135: Madrid and Enrique XXIX

**Madrid and Enrique XXIX**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Even if I was like that, I'm a city. It's relatively easy to stop me. I feel so bad for him! He's the same around Moscow. I actually don't know a lot of countries for various reasons, so I've never met all of Señor Alemania's siblings. I know what he's done, though, so if I ever get the chance, I will!

If Papa has another relapse back in time, he might notice, but I don't think it'll do anyone any good if he's un conquistador again... Perfecto! I'm supposed to have almuerzo with Papa y Lovino soon, so I'll do it then. I know he's a pansy, but Poland makes me laugh. He talks funny!

Adios!

Madrid y Enrique

P.S. What's with the 'e' in whisky? I had a conversation with one of America's cities and he kept telling me to spell it with an 'e.' I just wound up staring at him like he was an idiot. 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

Juist fur ye'r a city doesn't mean it wid be easy tae halt ye. Maist fowk dinnae ken whit tae dae whin a single city attacks sin it isnae th' nation's fault. Thay wouldn't be able tae attack Spain bit huv tae ask if thay ur aloud tae halt ye wi' force. He shakes aroond Moscow? brassic wee guy. Weel neist time ye see him juist huv fin throwing hings or daein' worse. A'm sure it'll be fin.

Ah dinnae he'll ever notice tae tell ye th' truth. Wance he saw France trying tae winch oan mah neist 'n' said we mist be guid mukkers wi' that dorky smile oan his coupon. If he is a conquistador again a'm gaun tae huv tae hurt him. Ah awready huv tae deal wi' Englain turning intae a pirate oot o' na whaur. That wull wirk! he talks lik' a lassie. Whiles ah think thare wis a fankle up wi' Hungary 'n' Poland's genders. Thay tae be switched.

America spells it lik' Ireland sae ah dinna fash yirsel aboot it. Ah dinnae lik' America plus some o' his places sell mah whisky 'n' spell it richt. As lang as thay ur selling Ireland's whisky 'n' spelling it wrong ah dinnae care.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	136. Chapter 136: Bavaria XXVIII

**Bavaria XXVIII**

Servus Schottland,

I know he only did it to provoke me... But he was successful! Don't worry. Even if our fights might look bad sometimes, we both know how far we can go without causing permanent damage. No, I don't regret it at all. It showed my stupid euphoric brothers what I thought about the new Empire. Even if I would have forgiven him what he has done in the past and tried to make up with him, he still does everything in his power to annoy the crap out of me every single day. Just look at the stupid photos. It's not quite easy to make up under these conditions. Maybe it's also his way to say "I am fine again. Look how I get back to business and annoy my big brother like ususal. See? I am fine after all that happened, so don't worry.".

I AM honored. And how honored I am! Nevertheless I am a little confused why you did me this honour when you barely knew me. But I am very happy of course. Thank you! My little brother tends to view his federal states as his 'subordinates' or something. But I guess I'll have to cut him down to seize a little. I'll also give him to understand that I'll attend the meetings in future, whether or not he likes it. Sounds good to me. Let's cause the biggest mess ever at the next meeting. And get soppy.

I am not acting like a child either! Yes, it was horrible to say. And I bet it will be even more horrible to really be carried around. Just the mere thought of it makes me feel so... so... like a pansy.

A very wise decision. What about your siblings? Is there anyone I should better not get on the bad side of? Or anything I should keep in mind? Football is over and I am getting ready to come over now. Japan won the final against America and is the new world champion. What a great game! It was more of a thriller than a game, two last-minute goals. Now we can at least say that the world champion kicked us out of the tournament. That makes me feel a little better (not really...). That's right. I only thought about my siblings who are still federal countries. They are all working, but the economy of some of them really sucks, so that they need their brother's support. Prussia is of course the worst freeloader, since he doesn't even work one bit by himself. But it's difficult to estimate, because he is no country anymore and thus not shown in any statistics. Well, as long as my siblings work hard and really try to make progress, I have no problem with supporting them for a while. I also received financial aid from my brothers after the war. But some of my lazy brothers don't seem to see the need to change their situation at all. It's only them who make me see red. Oho! That sounds pretty promising.

I mog di,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Weel at least ye ken he does it juist tae provoke ye 'n' nae wi'oot knowing whit wull happen whin he does this. Whiles amurnay sure if ye baith wid care if ye murdurred th' ither bit ah will trust that ye baith ken whin tae halt. Mind if ye git hurt trying tae rammy Prussia ah wull nae hulp ye dress yer wounds. Urr ye tae stubborn tae regret hings? Does Prussia try tae fash a'body else a maiter o he annoys ye? Thare is na wey he ainlie tries tae take the motor ye this mad rocket whin ye huv sae mony ither siblings he cuid fash a' he wants. Ah ken it wid be hard tae mak' up efter seeing they picters bit dae ye pure ever wantae mak' up wi' Prussia or dae ye gilravage bein' enemies?

If ye weren't honored ah wid ne'er dae that again. Even though ah barely ken ye ah kin tell if ah will become close tae someone 'n' ah wont let a'body git in mah wey. Thare is na yin wha kin tell me that ah cannae try tae huv someone a'm waantin'. Ye'r welcome though ye dinnae tae thank me fur this. Ye a' ur 'boon him! if a' o' ye turned oan him he wid likelie be taken doon. If ainlie ye cuid mak' him greet. Ye huv th' richt tae gang tae th' meetings sae he wont be able tae mak' ye lea. That soonds guid tae me. We wull huv a blast ruining everything.

Ye aren't a pansy fur bein' carried by me. Ah dinnae see how come ye wid be a pansy ower that. Please juist stop 'n' git ower it fur a'm gaun tae carry ye na maiter whit.

Ye dinnae huv tae worry aboot getting oan thair ill side fur if thay try tae dae anythin' tae ye lik' attack ah will remind thaim that a'm th' oldest. A' o' thaim ken nae tae stairt stuff in mah hoose unless thay wantae be kicked oot. Thare is hee haw ye huv tae worry aboot at mah hoose. Ah cannae hauld yer horses tae see ye ower 'ere. Soonds lik' ye wur screaming at th' telly 'n' cheering ye hert oot during th' gam. Dinnae lie it didnae mak' yer feelin' better at a'! Prussia is batch yin at something. Ah ken he jiggered sin he thinks he did enough while he wis a nation bit he shuid try tae hulp some. Ah kin teach ye a trick tae mak' him wirk. Git Prussia tae dae something 'n' whin he sneezes that's a sign he became bored. If ye act lik' ye knew he coudnae dae it or encourage him he'll finish th' jab.

See you soon,

Scotland


	137. Chapter 137: St Lucia I

**St Lucia I**

Dear Scotland,

How are you? And how's the letter writing going? Don't you have a cramp or something right now? I figured I might be able to bug you with this since really, I've got nothing much to do, sorry if that sounds kind of rude. But yeah,I digress and I wanted to ask a question if that's okay avec toi? Are you planning on getting independence anytime soon? And why did you end up being part of the United Kingdom in the first place?

Sorry to bug you but the question was bugging me,

St Lucia (Sofia Alexander)

PS What's the best way to get drunk for a carnival? And do you remember who the hell I am? 

* * *

><p>Dear St Lucia,<p>

A've bin a'richt. Whit aboot yersel'? it's a pain bit a'm getting used tae it sin this wey ah kin meet th' ither nations wi'oot leaving mah hame. Nah ah dinnae huv a cramp frae writing this muckle sin ah used tae dae this whin ah wis younger, afore Englain wis born. Dinna fash yirsel aboot it though it did sound rude bit ah dinnae hawp ye meant it that wey. Dinnae ask aboot me bein' independent 'n' how come a'm pairt o' th' United Kingdom. It's a lang story!

Th' best wey tae git blootert fur a carnival? ye git a funnel 'n' a lot o' strong bevvy. Ah think ye kin figure oot th' rest o` yer ain. Sorry cannae say ah dae bit ah dinnae mind muckle at th' current moment sin ah juist hud a pairtie.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	138. Chapter 138: Wales III

**Wales III**

i Yr Alban (To Scotland)

I already have someone I like. Dim Nid wyf yn dweud wrthych (No I am not telling you). The last time I liked someone and I told you, you got drunk and yelled it out during the World conference. Mae croeso i chi (You are welcome) to try to figure it ond (but) I don't think you will. I already beat him with my shepherd's hook but I think the scones would hurt more; I'll go with those next time. I'd rather keep his influence out cymaint ag sy'n bosibl (as much as possible). Yn anffodus (Unfortunately), I have to agree if only because I don't want my dragon sick.

gyda Cariad (With Love),

Wales

Dylan Adda Kirkland 

* * *

><p>Dear Wales.<p>

Ye awready huv someone ye lik'? if ye aren't gaun tae tell me ah will juist dae th' neist best thing by scaring a'body that micht be interested in ye awa' 'til ye tell me. Ah wont tell th' world wha ye lik' again sin at meetin a'm gaun tae be stowed pissing aff Englain. Braw Wales be a besom 'n' dinnae tell me. Th' scones wid hurt mair trust me, A've skelp him wi' they mingin' black poison baw afore.

Ah ken yi'll waant tae keep his influence oot bit juist be happy that he isnae a pirate anymair. Back then he wis worse than ever afore. Yer dragons micht die frae eating Englain.

With Love,

Scotland

P.S. Ah dinnae care whit ye say bit ye'r gaun tae be dragged tae mah hoose tae speil a family gam o' rugby. Englain insae gaun tae be apart o' this.


	139. Chapter 139: Bavaria XXIX

**Bavaria XXIX**

Servus Schottland,

no worries, we won't kill each other. You would be surprised about all the things a country can survive though (just kidding). I got his stupid camera and he's still alive. What, you wouldn't treat my wounds? How mean! Of course he also annoys our other siblings often enough. But whereas he seems to make up with the others step by step, the rivalry between the two of us always stays the same. Let's just call it an old tradition. The Saupreiss and I are not at war though and we are not enemies either. We are just two constantly arguing brothers who never got along and probably never will. That won't hurt the world politics, not even Germany's... It only makes him go grey a little.

I feel very honored. Nevertheless I wouldn't want you to get injured because of me. So please try not to get in a brawl like that again. If all my siblings joined forces we probably could take him down, yes. But most of them wouldn't agree to a plan like that. Unfortunatelly I am the only one who wants to become independent again. The others only complain about Ludwig's strictness, mania for cleanliness and his commanding tone. But they like living together in one big country nevertheless. Baden sometimes threatens Germany with leaving and joining Switzerland instead, but he doesn't really mean it (and I doubt Switzerland would be happy anyway). Good! When I am at your place we can do a little brainstorming about the best ways to blow a meeting. How about a slide show with some of the photos on Prussia's camera (not the ones of us of course)? There are some quite interesting snapshots.

Sorry that it freaks me out so much. I don't know how to explain it. Being carried makes me feel weak, as if I wasn't able (or allowed) to walk on my own or something. I know that it's stupid to see it that way, but I can't help it. Well, I said I would let you do it and I keep my word. I'll even try to enjoy it somehow.

Good to know. I am looking forward to meeting your brothers. They seem a lot nicer than my own family (but that's quite easy, I guess). Ha ha, you've seen through me. I can't help it, I am a football freak after all. Prussia did enough when he was a nation? Don't make me laugh. On the other hand, considering to how many wars he provoked back then, it's maybe better that he is a slacker nowadays. The best thing to get him working is in my experience to tell him that I (or Austria) can do something hands down. You should see how he works like a demon then just to demonstrate that he can do it better than us.

Take a guess who just got out of the plane a couple of minutes ago.

I mog di,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Weel a'm glad ah dinnae huv tae worry aboot either o' ye dying fur o' th' ither. Ah ken nations kin survive a lot bit ah dinnae waant ye tae mak' him oan th' lip o' lee 'n' death. Kin we tak' a bat tae his camera? it micht be fin! ah wont treat yer wounds fur knowing ye, ye'll say that ye kin tak' care o' yersel' 'n' dinnae waant me tae bairn ye. Does he nae wantae be close tae ye? Then ah mist huv an auld tradition tae sin ah aye wont mak' up wi' Englain or America efter everything baith o' thaim huv dane tae us a'. Even if ye aren't at war ye baith ur enemies that uise th' others weakness against thaim. If ye guys ever git alang ootdoors o' a war ah wull quit smoking fur th' rest o' mah lee.

Ah wont git injured fur o' ye. A'm strong enough tae tak' care o' myself 'n' nae git hurt fur o' it. Ah rammy lik' that a' th' time. Yer siblings shuid hulp ye be freed frae Germany. Even if thay dinnae wantae be free thay shuid be willing tae hulp ye be yer ain nation Wance again. Thay dae ken that if thay threatened tae lea him thay micht mak' him stop bein' sae strict. Ah wull ne'er ken howfur ony o' ye kin staun bein' aroond him. Tae me living th'gither as yin country is th' same as bein' in hell. Switzerland wouldn't let him jyne wid he? ah dinnae think he likes a'body bein' close tae him unless it's Austria bit he fakes hating that. Thare ur hundreds o' ways tae destroy th' meetings. Na we'll uise France's camera.

Ah see howfur it cuid mak' yer feelin' wabbit bit ah wid ne'er try tae control ye or try tae tak' yer power awa'. If ah wis carrying ye 'n' ye asked me tae pat ye doon ah wid 'n' let ye donder oan yer ain twa feet. Mibbie ah dinnae see it that wey sin ah carry mah siblings aroond a lot sae ah juist see it as a lou'in gesture.

Ah dinnae think ye'll lik' thaim muckle whin ye foremaist meet thaim. Thay micht be nicer than yer family bit we a' wull tackle ilk ither 'n' try tae prove we ur th' strongest. Ah ken he didnae dae enough bit a'm sure he thinks he did enough. If he wis aye war mad rocket ilka nation wid git rid o' him afore he made hings worse than thay awready ur. Ah aye kin git him tae wirk.

A'm oan mah wey tae git ye sin ye huv ne'er bin tae mah hoose.

Tha gaol agam ort,  
>Scotland<p> 


	140. Chapter 140: Sicily XVI

**Sicily XVI**

Ciao Scotland,

Already checked with Germany. Tried both phones. If England has him...you might be short a brother.

da,

Angelica Vargas 

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily,<p>

A'm sorry bit ah cannae allow ye tae murdurr Englain even if he haes Romano. If he is in yin o' England's prisons that means he did something he shouldn't huv. If yi'll waant ah will gie Englain a ca' 'n' see if that is whaur he is hiding. He an' a' micht be wi' Madrid. A'm sorry a dinnae ken whaur that eejit cuid be hiding.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	141. Chapter 141: Wales IV

**Wales IV**

Dear Scotland,

You'll never figure it out and how are you going to tell if they are interested in me to scare them away? Y tro diwethaf (last time), you came in to the world meeting drunk to piss off Lloegr (England) in the first place. Nid oes gennyf unrhyw broblemau (I have no problems) with being a brat. Wel, what goes around comes around as they said. He makes bwyd erchyll (horrible food), he should expect it to be hit with it.

I remember, I was living in his house at the time. Yeah you're right. They would die due to taint from his englishness.

With love,

Wales

P.S. I don't mind that. We have to get ready for the Rugby World Cup, don't we. 

* * *

><p>Dear Wales,<p>

Ye sure ah wont figure it oot? braw ah will juist tell th' world if a'body tries tae date ye ah wull personally destroy thaim. That shuid dae that trick. Plus a'm sure France, Bavaria, 'n' Madrid wull be willing tae hulp me scare fowk aff. Weel noo whin ah come tae th' world meetin if ah stairt acting weird ye kin juist tell Bavaria tae mak' me stop. Ye gilravage bein' a besom Wales? ah gree.

Ah didnae bide wi' him fur lang sae ah ne'er hud tae see howfur ill he cuid be. If he ever tried tae mak' ye bide wi' him again ye'r gaun tae bide wi' me git it?

With love,

Scotland


	142. Chapter 142: France I

**France I**

Dear Ecosse,

Bonjour mon amour~ How have you been?

Love Francis 

* * *

><p>Dear Francis,<p>

Francis, lang time na see! ah haven't heard frae ye in a while. Ah a'maist thought ye micht huv died or something. A've bin bonny guid. Whit aboot ye? ye haven't bin trying tae kip wi' someone again huv ye?

Love,

Scotland


	143. Chapter 143: St Lucia II

**St Lucia II**

Dear Scotland,

I've been doing alright. Nothing new here, there never is. Glad to hear you're doing well though, I don't ever mean to be rude but you know, people don't read the signs right at times. Though if you like being in the UK then it's a good thing! And thanks for the advice and for being honest, it's not as bad as with other nations...but I'm the little island near Barbados if you remember that? Old British colony? Was your party good?

Sincerely,

St Lucia. 

* * *

><p>Dear St Lucia,<p>

That's guid tae hear. If thare is hee haw freish stairt something 'n' cause a chain reaction tae keep yersel' amused. Ah ken ye didnae mean it in a rude wey it juist whiles comes aff as rude sae a' is forgiven. Amurnay gaun tae stairt a rammy ower howfur something sounded oan a letter. Ah dinnae lik' bein' apart o' th' UK. Ah dae waant mah freedom it juist easy tae git back.

A'm sorry that ah dinnae mind ye bit ah wont lie aboot it. A'm starting tae mind bit ye huv tae keep in mynd thare wur mony British colonies sae ah whiles huv trauchle remembering thaim a'. Aye mah pairt wis guid. 'twas tae celebrate mah family meetin someone wha micht end up mah boyfriend.

Sincerely,

Scotland


	144. Chapter 144: Wales V

**Wales V**

Dear Scotland,

No you will not because you would never expect them. I am not tywysoges (a

princess) who needs to be protected. I'll do that, hopefully you will mewn

gwirionedd (actually) listen to him. It took both North and I an hour to drag

you out of that meeting. Wel, considering you raised me its partially eich bai

chi ydyw (your fault) that I am a brat. You're the only person who thinks I'm

a brat.

Some centuries were worse than others a (and) some got extremely bad. If he

does, you'll be the first to know. Yeah I got it. Diolch (Thanks).

Yn gywir (Sincerely),

Wales 

* * *

><p>Dear Wales,<p>

Gimme a wee hint! come oan Wales this isnae fair. Weel a'm gaun tae treat ye lik' a princess 'n' mak' sure na yin dates ye unless ye tell me wha ye lik'. Sin a'm waantin' tae date him ah huv tae listen tae him. Neist time ask Ireland tae hulp ye. She kin hurl me by herself 'n' ye'll mair hulp whin a'm bein' an beelin' blootert. It isnae mah fault! Ah didnae spoil ye unless ye cam greetin' tae me. Seeing ye, north, or Ireland greet upset me.

Ah ken Englain wis mingin' tae ye at points 'n' me fightin' him likelie didnae hulp at a'. Ye'r welcome.

With love,

Scotland


	145. Chapter 145: France II

**France II**

Dear Ecosse,

What? Non, of course I'm not dead! I have simply been out of reach in mon

petit icy wasteland. No, I haven't been having sex... (Of course that means

I'm going insane)

Love Francis~ 

* * *

><p>Dear Francis,<p>

A'm glad ye hear ye'r nae deid. Ah dinnae wantae lose mah best mukker a' o' th' sudden. Wha wid hulp me pick oan Englain if ye weren't aroond? neist time warn me sae ah dinnae think ye'r deid or gaun tae shaw up hauf deid oan mah door step. That's shocking Francis! Ye micht wantae gang efter someone in a wee bit, nae me! if ye'r gaun efter Englain be warned he turned his-sel intae a lassie a while back ago. He hasn't changed back still.

Love,  
>Scotland (Hamish Kirkland)<p>

P.S. If ye dare try gaun efter ony o' mah ither siblings ah wull mak' sure th' ainlie body willing tae date ye is Russia.

((mukker - friend))


	146. Chapter 146: Madrid and Enrique XXX

**Madrid and Enrique XXX**

Dear Señor Escocia,

Sounds like you know exactly what to do in case one of us decides to attack. But, really, who doesn't know how to stop us? I mean, it's relatively simple... Yeah, even though she acts more like the Moscow Kremlin and not Russia. I'm sure it will be, ahaha~

Probably not. Please, don't hurt Papa! The last time he acted like that, he was having a crazy lapse just like mine! I haven't met Hungary, but she bombed me last time Papa acted like un conquistador... I hate nuclear weapons.

I'm not worried about it. I just wondered why they added an 'e.' What's the point in changing the spelling if it is, in essence, the same thing?

Adios!~

Madrid y Enrique 

* * *

><p>Dear Madrid and Enrique,<p>

O' coorse ah ken whit tae dae if yin o' ye attack. Maist nations dinnae ken howfur tae halt ye guys fur thay wull juist think attacking th' nation wull fix th' kinch. Starting a war wi' th' entire nation wont hulp ye fix th' kinch. A've hud London fash me afore sae ah ken howfur tae deal wi' cities.

Ah will ainlie hurt Spain if he starts trying tae be a conquistador again. Whin he wis lik' that France hud tae protect me frae Spain sae he wouldn't think aboot trying tae tak' mah land. Hungary is a ower scary wummin. If ye ever meet her ye micht think ye'r meetin a mon frae howfur she acts a' th' time.

Ah wull ne'er ken how come thay add an E bit it micht be fur Ireland doesn't waant fowk thinking it's th' same. It's 'n' isnae th' same thing. We used different processes.

Sincerely,

Scotland

((Thanks for the heads up of not being able to reply for a while. Hope you have fun!))


	147. Chapter 147: Wales VI

**Wales VI**

Dear Scotland,

Dyma eich awgrym (Here's your hint): You know them. I'll tell you what mam (mother) told us, life isn't fair. Don't do that! I'm not a princess, I'm not even a girl! That would be a smart thing to do. We'll do that. Seeing you get tossed around by Ireland should be entertaining. Yeah who else would we go crying to?

Lloegr (England) is horrible to everyone.

With Love,

Wales 

* * *

><p>Dear Wales,<p>

That insae a hint Wales. Amurnay gaun tae ca' ye mah brother if th' body ye lik' is France. Ye kin loue a'body else in th' world bit France fur ah wull nae be able tae keek at either o' ye th' same again if yer making oot wi' mah ex git it? ah kin uise mah magic tae change yer gender Wales 'n' then ye kin be a bawherr princess.

Ireland wont toss me aroond. She kens if she does ah wont tak' her oot swallyin 'n' pay fur her drinks lik' ah forordinar dae. Th' maist she'll dae is throw me ower he shoulder 'n' tak' me hame sae ah kin kip it aff.

Whin ye wur pure wee whiles ye wid greet tae France if ah wis stowed. Noo ah aye huv tae deal wi' ye 'n' north if something goes wrong fur ye'll come running tae me. Englain aye hasn't given up 'n' comes greetin' tae me.

With love,

Scotland


	148. Chapter 148: Bavaria XXX

**Bavaria XXX**

Servus Schottland,

oh, come on. That was only a joke. He's fine... at least he will be as soon as someone frees him from the storeroom. I admit I already took a look at some of the pictures. There are also some of France, Prussia and you in some pub. This dark blue shirt looks good on you, especially in the dim light of the pub. Hmh, I guess you're right, I would say something like that. But it's mean nevertheless. You could at least pity me a little. When it comes to our relationship with our brothers I guess we have quite some things in common. Actually we're not THAT mean. We argue a lot, but we never take advantage of the other's weak point. We always fight fair. Oh, sad to hear that. Then you'll probably be a chain smoker for the rest of your life.

They wouldn't help me. Just like you said, most of them are a bunch of freeloaders and need me to pay for their depts. No way in hell would Switzerland let anybody join his precious country. He hangs out quite often with Baden and Swabia (they also have kind of the same strange dialect), but I bet their friendship would end immediatelly if it were about living together. France's camera? You think that would be even more effective that Prussia's?

I know you wouldn't do something like that. I trust you at this point. But nevertheless I can't help feeling uncomfortable.

You think so? I'm curious now. No problem, I can handle little brothers' tackles. Centuries of experience...

Thank you! I'm looking forward to finally seeing you in person again.

I mog di,

Bavaria 

* * *

><p>Dear Bavaria,<p>

Ye locked him in th' storeroom 'n' teuk his camera? Weel ah jalouse that is something older siblings ur suppose tae dae. Ah wid ower ye snib up Prussia then try tae murdurr him sae it's a'richt ah jalouse. Och they picters frae th' howf ur likelie a few months auld sin we haven't a' gotten th'gither in a lang time. A'm glad ye think ah keek guid in th' picture. Ah bet a'm smoking in th' picture. Ah aye knew we hud a lot in common whin it cam tae oor siblings. Mony nations likelie ken howfur we cop sin a' body wasn't aye free forordinar wur under thair sibling's rule. Whit's th' point o' knowing someone's wabbit point 'n' nae using it against thaim. Ah dinnae mynd bein' a chain smoker fur th' rest o' mah lee. Hawp ye gilravage th' reek o' smoke oan yer men.

Yer siblings ur juist mingin' tae ye! thay pure ainlie care aboot dosh ah kin tell. Ah wid think thay wid nae waant ye tae be miserable juist sae thay kin huv yer dosh bit ah jalouse a'm wrong. Ah think Switzerland prides his-sel in bein' alang 'n' huvin na yin wi' him. Ony friendship wi' him wid end if ye joked aboot joining him. France's camera is worse than Prussia's. A've seen a' his picters afore. France haes picters o' everything ye wouldn't waant th' world tae see. Sin we baith ur France's mukkers a'm sure he'll let us uise his camera if we juist ask.

Bavaria please dinnae cop uncomfortable aboot it whin tis me. Ah wouldn't ever dae anythin' tae change wha yer or stop ye frae daein' whit yi'll waant. Ah will huv tae mak' yer feelin' comfortable yet again.

Aye ah think sae. Ah dae huv some sisters whilk is whit mak's it hard. If it wur mah brothers daein' it ah wid juist Dealg thaim tae th' floor bit if it's a lassie ah cannae dae that wi'oot hurting thaim.

Ye'r welcome. Yer coupon wis priceless whin ye saw mah motor. Did ye nae ken that ah ainlie take the motor dear cars?

Tha gaol agam ort,

Scotland


	149. Chapter 149: Wales VII

**Wales VII**

Dear Scotland,

It is too a hint, not very helpful hint but a hint nonetheless. Why would I like the broga wyrodd (Perverted frog)? Just thinking about it, makes me sick. I wouldn't do that if I were you, not only will I curse you so you are stuck to Lloegr (England's) side for as long as I am cursed; I will also tell Bavaria every embarrassing thing you ever done.

I have to remember to take a picture of that. Mae dyn wedi tyfu (A grown man) tossed over his younger sister's shoulder.

Which is why being with him would be weird! Where else would we hide when Lloegr is being an ass? At least at your house, mae'n cael (he gets) distracted by you and forgets about us.

With love,

Wales 

* * *

><p>Dear Wales,<p>

Wales that is na a hint! ah meant fur ye tae gimme a real hint that wid hulp me a bawherr nae a hint that doesn't tell me anythin'! a dinnae ken how come ye wid lik' France bit ah Wance did 'n' noo he is ma best mukker. That's bonny mean tae say aboot France. He isnae that ill. Ah kin juist tak' aff th' curse frae myself Wales. Mah magic is better than yers. Gang ahead 'n' tell Bavaria anythin' yi'll waant aboot me.

Wales dinnae picture o' it or ah will mak' sure that France or Bavaria carry me awa'. Trust me ye dinnae waant either fur France forordinar tries tae grab at me 'n' ah wull mak' oot wi' Bavaria fernent ye 'n' a' body else. It isnae mah fault Ireland kin hurl me.

True France kind o' acted as yer mither at points sae bein' wi' him wid juist be weird. A dinnae ken bit ah lik' bein' th' yin wha protects a' o' ye frae Englain. Ilka time Englain comes ower he forgets how come he cam 'n' tries tae git loue frae me. He needs tae gie up. Ah ainlie teuk care o' him fur he looks lik' maw.

With love,

Scotland


End file.
